The Force Arranges A Honeymoon
by TerapidRising
Summary: The sequel to the Force Arranges A Marriage is finally here! If you haven't read it, please start there first. Kylo Ren will stop at nothing to be reunited with his bride. She left him on their wedding night and he is livid. Across the galaxy, Rey uses the Force Bond to coax Kylo's return. Little does she know that Kylo Ren has a plan to capture the woman he loves.
1. Escapegate

The Finalizer was in complete darkness, creeping in the shadows of a frozen world. Even the best Resistance spies wouldn't have been able to locate the vessel. The entire system was surrounded by an asteroid belt, making it treacherous to navigate.

Two sharply dressed men were at the helm of the command shuttle, approaching the First Order's flagship.

Kylo Ren breathed deeply into his new vocodor, while flexing his gloved fingers over the flight controls. General Hux was seated next to him, thumbing through the latest reports on his data pad. It was rare for these men to helm a transport themselves, but they were in a hurry and couldn't wait for their pilots to arrive. Rey and General Organa were getting away with stolen data and the First Order fleet was extremely vulnerable.

Landing the shuttle on the flight deck, the imposing men stormed down the ramp. General Hux waved off the stormtroopers that were lined on either side for inspection. Kylo Ren didn't seem to notice the gesture, walking stride for stride with the general.

Kylo fumed underneath his mask. He chewed on the inside of his mouth, in an attempt to stop himself from killing the next person that spoke to him.

He and Rey should be on their honeymoon right now, but she fucked him over. The Darksider seethed and the electronic hiss coming from his mask was a stern warning to everyone in the vicinity. He was the one that should be bending Rey over; not the other way around. Kylo could tell that his subordinates had questions for Hux, but they wisely avoided his path and gaze.

Nothing would stand in his way.

The flagship was a flurry of activity as all available stations were scrambling for battle preparations. Thanks to the quick actions of Captain Phasma, the Finalizer crew was alerted before the Resistance could eliminate the flagship.

For once, The Dark Knight and General Hux were completely on the same page. It was dangerous, considering all they could accomplish if united.

The Resistance had struck swiftly over the past twelve hours, catching the First Order with their pants down. Hux remained as stoic as possible, but he silently suffered. He wasn't sure of the extent of the damage. He could only speculate that the casualties were high. Hux hated not knowing for sure.

The entire ordeal was especially embarrassing for the general, who had his pants stolen by Leia Organa. And underwear. All his clothes. His half of the First Order Command Codes. All she had left him was a bite mark on his ass that still throbbed.

She also painted his toenails. That part he didn't have an issue with.

"I do believe this calls for payback," Hux sneered, breaking the silence as they entered the bridge. General Hux found slight comfort in stepping onto the bridge of the Finalizer. He was still furious however and unable to hide his burning cheeks. It wasn't like the general to be played for a love-struck buffoon. He didn't let people get close enough to hurt him in this way.

"Payback? This is war," Kylo remarked, coming to a stop toward the middle of the command deck. The Darksider was irate, but mostly because Rey wasn't with him. The Jedi had to know... she must know that he would tear the galaxy apart to find her again. His mind was a blur, imagining all the ways he would punish his wife for this.

Kylo felt a stirring in his pants, picturing Rey bound by Jedi restraints. His heart rate quickly elevated. The Dark Knight flexed his fingers, feeling the blood rushing to his groin. Kriff, he thought. You should be here, with me. Rey...

The ginger general made his usual stroll around the command deck, circling back for Kylo Ren. By the time he made his trek, Captain Phasma was waiting for him.

Phasma handed Hux a modified data pad with special encryptions. "General Organa won't be able to use the stolen codes to hack these new coordinates. We should be hearing from all surviving vessels in a half an hour. The Resistance foolishly broke the armistice when they attacked our Red Fleet. We are well within our purview to retaliate, sir."

"Thank you, Captain," Hux sneered, knowing that he and Kylo Ren were getting ready to redefine the term 'retaliate.' Hux thought there was an odd glow about the captain, but quickly dismissed the idea. As if on cue, Phasma put on her chrome helmet.

"She got tag teamed last night," Kylo stated bluntly, reading Hux's thoughts.

"And it was excellent," Phasma said, without missing a beat. She quickly changed the subject, "The media is already calling it ESCAPEGATE."

"Not another one of these," Hux replied, shaking his head. The last thing he needed was intergalactic ridicule. "First, a band of twelve pilots and a scavenger blew up our Starkiller Base."

"They called that STARGATE," Phasma interjected.

General Hux raised his hand to stop her. "Then, Admiral Greenfire snapped and piloted her ship into the nearest star. And there were those rumors that Kylo Ren threw his bride off a cliff." The general's voice trailed off as he started skimming the new reports in his hand.

"Don't forget about ASHGATE," Phasma replied.

"Yes, of course. I wonder if people would have any issue with Kylo keeping his enemy's ashes if they knew that's how his hair got so luxurious." Hux commented, scrolling through the new data pad.

"So that's how he does it," Phasma said, in awe.

"It's the best way to avoid helmet hair," Kylo interjected, sounding a bit distracted.

"Especially if you like revealing yourself to pretty scavenger girls, like some sort of dark prince," Commander Mitaka chirped. He immediately wished he hadn't. Kylo Ren gave a dismissive gesture and hurled the commander across the bridge.

Phasma rolled her eyes. Mitaka would never learn. Fortunately, her face was hidden by her helmet. "The good news is that public opinion appears to be on our side. All the systems slated to be under Kylo Ren's control have thrown their support behind him. They appear to be sympathetic."

"They should sympathize with Rey and the so called Resistance," Kylo said, turning to face the captain. "I swear I am going to fuck her in front of them all. The last thing the Resistance will see before I choke the life out of them is the image of her begging for her orgasm. My giant cock pounding her pink, tight little pussy."

"Whoa!" Hux blurted out, taken aback by the statement. "Well, then… better get to it," he said, trying to recover from the vivid picture that Kylo Ren had painted. The general and his trusty captain started poring over the reports from the data pad.

Kylo Ren wasn't listening to the rest, moving away from the pair. He sensed a tremor in the Force; the feeling had been slowly building since he arrived on the Finalizer. The Dark Knight hovered over a couple of terrified engineers, who made themselves look busy under his perceived scrutiny.

A small voice entered Kylo's mind, but only because he allowed it.

"Talk to me," she sent across their Force Bond. Rey's voice was hesitant and riddled with guilt.

Kylo smirked to himself. His wife had some gall contacting him so soon, though he wasn't entirely surprised. She felt it too. Deep down, he wanted to skim the connection and caress Rey through the Bond. He could be sated, if she agreed to return immediately.

But Kylo knew what he was doing. He had formulated a plan the moment he ripped through those handcuffs and demanded that a new mask be made. He just needed to be patient...

* * *

Rey kicked the sheets off her legs and rolled out of her cot. The Jedi had her own small room aboard General Organa's battle cruiser. It had been twenty hours since she abandoned Kylo Ren on their honeymoon night. Rey couldn't sleep and decided to go for a stroll.

She stumbled upon the deserted fitness center and training area that Leia told her about. It was set up perfectly for a Jedi Knight, with plenty of training remotes. At least, it seemed like an adequate supply of training droids when she began. Rey was already brimming with energy when she started stretching and warming up. There was a heat between her legs that wouldn't go away. She knew that meant that her husband was rock hard on the other side of the galaxy. It made her shudder to think about it.

He was hard for her.

Rey kept her eyes closed and easily blocked blaster fire from multiple training droids. She did this for hours, before finally reaching to Kylo Ren. "Talk to me," she said, hoping that her husband would answer her plea. After several minutes of him avoiding her requests, the Jedi grew frustrated. She started deflecting the shots back into hovering remotes. One by one, the droids dropped from the air and landed in a smoking pile at her feet.

Rey hissed and raised her lightsaber into a different defensive form. As she did so, the Jedi pushed into their connection. She was bolder and more assertive this time.

Kylo Ren could feel her lancing into his mind. The sensation was like Rey digging her fingernails into his naked back.

"You seemed to like that, if I recall," Rey taunted, eliminating another training droid. "Please Kylo, talk to me," she stated again.

Rey could feel Kylo smirking through the other side of their Bond. It made her face and neck steam up.

On the Finalizer, Kylo Ren started chuckling quietly to himself, but it quickly turned into maniacal laughter. Both engineers seated in front of him were trembling in fear. They needed a change of pants by the time the Darksider walked away.

Rey gave him a moment, reaching for her canister of water. Rey gulped the last few drops, making sure that nothing was wasted. The Jedi tried to reach for Kylo again, feeling optimistic. Suddenly, she felt the Bond shut off entirely.

It took a minute before it fully registered. He was blocking her. Rey's brow furrowed and her lips parted, showing her teeth.

"Kylo, you... oh, you little bitch," Rey buried her lightsaber into the last droid and retracted the blade. Her knees shook a little and the Jedi Knight tried to calm her breathing. Her glistening skin and elevated heartbeat didn't provide the distraction she hoped for. Rey was still wet for Kylo Ren. She was sure he was still hard for her.

So it's a battle of wills, she realized. The Jedi believed she could outlast him if need be. Kylo Ren almost always reached out first. Rey was certain she'd best him in this little game he was starting.

* * *

**48 hours since ESCAPEGATE**

"It's unwise to be in my presence right now," Kylo barked, resting on one knee. The Darksider was in his private training chambers on the far side of the Finalizer. He was dressed down, in a black tank and his leather trousers. His muscles rippled with sweat and his long hair covered his eyes.

"Sir, our spies in the Outer Rim caught a glimpse of the Millennium Falcon. But — "

"But the Falcon got away!" Kylo interrupted. He jumped up from his crouched position and buried his lightsaber through the chest of the last Sith sparring droid. The mechanical bot hissed and fell in a scattered heap alongside dozens of other sparring droids. Mechanical arms, legs, and torsos littered the ground in a circle.

"It will be difficult to replace all of these, Sir. I believe that was the last of the Grievous models," Phasma stated, checking her holo pad.

"I know," Kylo said, flaring his nostrils. "It's never enough. If my wife was here I'd have an adequate training partner." The Darksider kicked an armored head across the length of the training room. Kylo Ren grinned a little, knowing it was only a matter of time before Rey slipped up. The wait was agonizing however, as his bed felt colder than he ever remembered.

"There are plenty of female officers and stormtroopers under my command. Perhaps it would relieve some tension, if I sent two of them to your quarters tonight?"

Kylo clenched his jaw and lifted the nearest training droid in the air with the Force. "No," he said shakily, throwing the parts into a giant First Order banner. They pounded the material and brought the entire banner down to the ground. "My wife," he said, breathing heavily. "She's what I want."

"If I may, then perhaps it's time to talk with your wife," Phasma suggested.

"I can't do that. I'd risk showing my hand," Kylo said, cryptically.

"What if Rey misses you as much as you miss her," Phasma replied, in a nurturing manner.

"She does. I can feel it. But I must keep Rey out of my head until she makes a mistake," Kylo confessed. There was a hint of desperation in his voice when he mentioned her name. A part of Kylo wanted to tell Phasma more, but he refrained. "Until then, I will hunt the Resistance down and make them suffer," Kylo stated, unwrapping the tape around his knuckles.

Phasma fell uncomfortably silent. It wasn't like her to show up for a friendly chat, but the captain was deeply concerned for Kylo Ren.

"What's on your mind?" Kylo said, getting a little annoyed.

"Sir, if you want her to stay…" Phasma's voice trailed off. Kylo looked at her with great interest.

"Go on," he said, taking a long sip out of a water jug.

"Desire isn't enough to hold a relationship together. When you find her, try to keep that in mind. If you build something more, she'll stick around this time," Phasma said.

Kylo gave a rare smirk, "A wife that sticks around… it's crazy enough to work. I don't know what to do with myself until then."

"I believe I can help with that, Sir." Phasma swiped across her data pad and pulled up a new objective. It wasn't like the captain to show up just for a friendly chat.

"Perhaps you can unleash some of that pent up energy on Myzan. It's a Resistance outpost."

Kylo Ren took the datapad, grateful that he had a mission to distract himself.

* * *

**Day seven of ESCAPEGATE and 168 hours since we last had Reylo sex**

"Fifty percent of our fleet was destroyed. Casualties were light, as many ships were docked when they were sabotaged. The armistice was in effect at the time, so we're fortunate there," Captain Phasma said, addressing the war room. "I'm pleased to announce that our campaign has produced marked successes. The Resistance fleet has been chased into the Outer Rim."

"And what of Leia Organa and the Jedi Knight?" Hux said, his gaze drifting between Phasma and Kylo Ren.

"I almost have to admire them," Kylo said quietly, interrupting Phasma's response.

Hux turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"The Jedi had everyone fooled. Even her own friends." Kylo grinned wickedly, but his mask hid his expression. "You saw the look on their faces when the fight broke out at our wedding. Her friends thought they were saving her from some awful fate. She saw an opportunity to exploit the most powerful men in the galaxy and she acted," he stated.

General Hux gave his cat Millicent one last pet and set her down on the floor. "But…" he started.

"But she broke my heart, general. And I can't let that go," Kylo cut him off.

Hux squinted briefly, before showing a rare smile. "You've been planning something." The entire table turned to look at Kylo Ren. Most of the command avoided making eye contact with the terrifying Darksider, however curiosity got the better of them.

"It's been a week now and she must be clawing her eyes out, wondering why I won't communicate with her," Kylo said, standing up and circling the table. He stopped for a moment, gazing off into the distance, He could sense that Rey was trying to talk with him. She was bored in a meeting just like this one and missing him terribly.

"I can feel her right now. The Jedi doesn't realize what's in her possession," Kylo hissed.

* * *

The Resistance command sweated uncomfortably in their new war room. Rey sat at the end of the table, unbothered by the summer heat of this planet. In fact, she wasn't even sure what planet the Resistance had chosen. It reminded her of Jakku, except it had two suns.

Rey had her wedding ring attached to a necklace; the Jedi kept the necklace on her at all times. She was often spotted playing with the gold band, lost in her own thoughts. The Jedi was turning the band nimbly in her fingers, too distracted to listen to the general's briefing.

"Kylo Ren, enough. You have to talk to me, please. I know you feel it too," Rey sent across the Force, finding him silent on the other end. "I know you miss me."

She squeezed her thighs together and gave an inaudible sigh.

The Jedi Knight was glad she was sitting at the end of the command table, with Chewbacca masking her from everyone else's prying eyes. It allowed her to push her chair back slightly and hide during these long strategy sessions. Her eyes closed briefly while trying to calm the urges that were testing her concentration.

"It looks like the media finally settled on a name for our little stunt. They're calling it ESCAPEGATE," Leia announced, putting her cold glass of water down. The general needed to lay off the booze, especially in this climate.

"I like how it sounds," Poe's voice erupted from a loudspeaker. "It's easy to remember."

The best pilot in the Resistance was heading back to the base from a somewhat disappointing reconnaissance mission. He remained positive however, determined to track down the Finalizer on the next deployment.

Poe's voice snapped the Jedi Knight out of her fog, but only briefly. Once Rey was sure that no one was watching her, she looked back down at her ring and sighed. It had been a week since she had left Kylo Ren on their wedding night. She had expected to get over the memories of that experience rather quickly; like ripping off a bacta patch.

He was the enemy. More specifically, her enemy. Rey couldn't have imagined how heavy this all would weigh on her. It didn't help that Maz and Finn were pissed at her; for separate reasons.

Maz had pulled Rey aside the day before. She confessed that Kylo Ren ordered the reconstruction of her castle. He didn't want any credit for making amends, preferring to keep it between them. The Dark Knight had a soft spot for Maz Kanata, though you'd never guess it from the way he bulldozed her home.

It seemed to Maz that Kylo Ren was eyeing a return to the Light. She believed this was the case for some time now. In her opinion, Rey had everything to do with this transformation. The charming 1,000 year old woman had a way of cutting through the bullshit, even if she was vague at times.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad, dear." Maz said, with a little frown. "But I would be disappointed if you weren't riddled with guilt right now."

Rey groaned inwardly and slinked back into her chair, recalling the conversation. Why am I thinking about him anyway? I should throw this ring away... but it seems like an awful waste, she thought. Rey suddenly wondered how many portions it might bring her. It made her crack the faintest of smiles. Jakku seemed like such a long time ago, though it would always be a part of her past.

Finn kept glaring in Rey's direction. The Jedi was so clearly distracted this past week; pining about leaving her husband on their wedding night. His eyes found the flash of gold, between her fingers.

Finally having enough, he rolled his chair around the end of the table and leaned closer to his friend.

"You know, that ring is not going to disappear off that chain. You can talk with people and socialize and everything. It will still be there, every time you look away. It's just Kylo Ren. There's no way his cock is that amazing," Finn whispered.

"What?" Rey said loudly, darting her eyes at Finn. He was only joking, but her reaction got the entire table to look at them both.

"Don't be jealous, Finn!" she snapped, standing up and making him pull back in shock.

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Leia asked, clearly annoyed. She and Rey hadn't talked much since they screwed over Kylo and Hux. There was a dark cloud following the Jedi and the general needed Rey to be on her game.

"Apparently your son's cock is so amazing that all Rey can do anymore is daydream about it. Nevermind the fact that we are at war," Finn said. The Jedi elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah well, Finn does impressions of you, general. He uses bagels for your hair," Rey blurted out.

Finn gasped, widening his eyes at Rey.

"Maker, it's too hot on this miserable planet for this! Alright, I need a word with our resident Jedi. The rest of you, get lost. Meeting's adjourned." Leia said, dropping her holo pad on the table. It landed with a heavy thud. The loud noise chased the senior staff away.

Rey used the Force to pull her chair toward her. She fell back into the seat with a huff.

Finn stayed behind, still seated and rubbing his side. He expected Rey to apologize, but she looked away and crossed her arms.

"Finn, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Leia asked, annoyed that he was sticking around.

"I'm right where I should be. Just like Rey. Only maybe she's forgotten," he replied bitterly.

"Bite me, Finn," Rey snapped, scrunching her face at him.

"Oh, that can be arranged!" Finn huffed, swiveling his chair to face her. "I'll bet you'd even like it."

"Yeah and when Ben Solo gets here, I'll assume the position," Rey shot back.

That comment stung; Finn made a face as if he had been slapped in the nose.

Having enough, Leia inserted herself between the sparring friends. Her presence did little to interrupt their posturing.

"Finn, I'm sure you want to get washed up and changed before Poe returns," Leia said, hoping her Jedi wouldn't clock him. "I don't want to explain to our best pilot why his boyfriend is in the infirmary."

"Fine!" Finn growled, standing abruptly and glaring down at Rey.

"Fine!" Rey hissed back louder, resisting the urge to throttle him. Finn stormed off in a huff, knocking over Threepio as he passed by.

Leia folded her arms and sighed heavily. She didn't bother turning to look at C-3PO. The general knew that he would be rolling around on the ground, unable to bend his knees and arms; unable to make himself stand again.

"Threepio, get up," she snapped. Ignoring his complaints, Leia crinkled her forehead and gave the Jedi Knight a sympathetic smile.

"Rey, I know that look. I've made it enough times over the years. Every time Han left," she said, a little misty eyed.

"But Kylo... I mean, Ben, didn't leave. I chose to run away and leave his ass there." Maker, that ass, Rey thought. "He wanted this marriage and I saw an opportunity," Rey replied, folding her knees to her chest. She felt small sitting in the chair like this.

"The entire galaxy will thank you, dear. The systems under First Order control will see reason, soon enough. You have to be patient and give it some time. We're talking about freeing the entire galaxy and defeating the Dark Side once and for all. It will take time," Leia said, feeling bad for her daughter-in-law.

"I know that, but why do I feel this way? Why isn't our mission and cause enough for me?" Rey asked, pushing her chair from the table. She got up and put the ring and chain away, tucking it in her shirt for safe keeping. The young Knight nearly knocked over the inconveniently placed statue that was on a pedestal behind her. It was the only Jedi Master bust to survive the rehearsal dinner at the Temple. It depicted a frogling that looked very much like Yoda, but with long hair. Almost like a cheap synthetic wig had been slapped on a puppet.

"And why the hell was there a female Yoda, named 'Yaggle'? Was she really a Jedi Master, long ago? That seems confusing and unnecessary. Like, were they related or what?" Rey asked.

"I can't speak about those dark times," Leia replied. "But let me give you some advice. When Han was gone for too long, I'd send him something to make him come running back. Usually a picture of me in a gold bikini, dressed like a sex slave. Now, I'm not suggesting you do that. In fact, if someone asks you to do that, threaten to leave the whole damn thing."

Rey thought about it and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm gonna do some work on the Falcon. Please tell Chewie to give me some space." Rey turned and stormed out of the HQ.

* * *

The Jedi Knight weaved through the crowded desert base, spotting the Falcon in the last of the camouflaged hangars. She carved an opening through the resistance horde, who were leaving their posts for the mess hall. To Rey, the worst part of this week was that the Bond had gone silent.

For years she couldn't get Kylo to stay out of her head. Now, he was eerily quiet and it was excruciating. The Jedi tried every night to brush across the connection, but nothing she did would coax him to contact her.

"Oh, I'll get you to talk to me this time," Rey muttered, entering the Falcon. She closed the ramp and locked the controls, so no one could interrupt her.

The Jedi peeled off her shirt, leaving it on the gray and black Dejarik game board. Her boots were next, followed by her capri pants. Rey pulled the smuggler's grate up from the floor and produced Kylo Ren's stolen lightsaber.

Rey had been sleeping with it next to her, all week. It was oddly comforting the past few nights, having his weapon so close. The hilt was like a cock-sized piece of the fiery Knight. She often woke with her fingers wrapped around the cold metal, dreaming it was so much more.

The Jedi immediately felt a stirring deep down, remembering their wedding night. She recalled the control she exerted over him. How he took it back and fucked her well; and true to form, she pulled one past him in the end.

Picturing him in cuffs, writhing underneath her thighs, was enough to make her moan, "Kylo," across the Bond. Rey laid back in the lounger, resisting the urge to touch herself just yet.

"I have your lightsaber," she cooed. The Jedi rolled her fingers over it, thinking about his cock. "You will talk to me," Rey teased, getting comfortable. She ran a thumb along the thin band of her panties.

There was a ripple across the Force. He was listening and now she knew.

"I miss your hands," she continued, thinking about how possessive they were. The Jedi held the lightsaber in her left hand and traced the end of it, up the inside of her thigh.

"It's so powerful and unstable. Just like you. And it's rough around the edges. Jagged," she moaned into the Bond, letting the hilt tease the other side of her thigh. "Your saber is in need of my love and care. Just like your cock."

He was getting harder; she felt it across the Bond. It was now or never for the Jedi. If she was going to get him to open up again, it needed to be worth his while.

"I sleep with this hilt next to me every night," Rey admitted. "It reminds me of your cock. But it's not the same, is it? Not like having those long, strong legs of yours curling around mine. Not like having your lips on my neck and hands roaming all over me. Fuck, I'm wet for you."

She couldn't help herself, tracing her lips across the weapon. He jolted. Kylo was there; she couldn't see him but he was definitely there. It was like he never left the Bond, opening it fully so that she could feel him.

Rey smiled widely, "I've been dying to ignite this weapon and try it out."

"Please, Rey," he hissed. Kylo didn't care who heard him. It was no one's business but his own. The Jedi heard her name being called out and it emboldened her. Her pulse quickened, as did his. Their heartbeats found a rhythm again.

The stock end of the lightsaber teased her damp panties, pressing the fabric across her entrance. She shuddered against it, imagining it was his cock. He sighed and pulsed on the other end of the Bond. He was on fire too, desiring to rip his cloak off. The many layers of fabric were suffocating him and Rey could feel his struggle.

"Kylo, I wish this was your mouth and your nose right now — teasing me, tasting me. Remember how good it felt? Maker, how you went down on me. I'm getting wetter just thinking about it."

I must keep her at bay… calm down, he thought. Kylo wanted to reach across the galaxy and pull Rey's panties to the side. The Dark Warrior growled instead and bit down. Force knows he wanted to bury his face into her sex.

She could feel his excitement. His cock strained against the leathery material of his pants. The Dark Knight was in front of others, in a meeting. She could tell by the way he reacted. Rey continued to tease her thighs with his lightsaber. The Jedi imagined the end of the hilt was his talented tongue. She couldn't stop now; nothing would prevent her from doing what needed to be done.

"You've been so shy... and I'm so lonely. I need my Master to come and take care of me. Join the Resistance and fuck me every night," Rey said, licking her lips. The Jedi leaned forward on the lounger and brushed her thumb over the ignition switch. The fiery crossguard roared to life, washing the darkened ship in a bath of crimson light.

Rey stared deeply into the flames. She could almost see Kylo in the untamed fire. His tall frame and broad shoulders were tantalizing and far too dangerous right now to reach for. The crimson, flickering light danced across her bare skin.

* * *

The debriefing aboard the Finalizer finished and the command group was uncharacteristically relaxed, having lunch brought to them. They did this every so often, for team building. Hux in particular was being more candid than usual, as he sipped out of a private flask.

Kylo's breathing picked up. He was drinking a protein shake, with a straw. It allowed him to keep his mask on in front of others. He sweated uncomfortably in his seat, shedding his outer cloak. He wondered if anyone noticed the strain in his voice and pants.

"Normally, I enjoy getting spanked by women," Hux said. "But that's what shore leave is for."

The rest of the table started laughing. Kylo choked and strained against Rey's seductive voice.

"Yes, General. Women of a certain age," Phasma ribbed. Kylo Ren couldn't help himself and chuckled along with the rest of the group.

The Dark Knight's laughs died quickly, as he felt Rey's arousal through their Force Bond. Kylo woke up rock hard this morning and his stubborn erection was immediately back to torture him.

Rey's voice fluttered teasingly in his head, like a seductive whisper calling him to attention. She ran her lips over his lightsaber and let an end slip into her mouth. He could see it all. She was aboard the Millennium Falcon, wearing nothing but panties and a thin wrap around her breasts.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Kylo grabbed the table in front of him. He pressed his hardness into the flat planks underneath the tabletop. The Knight had denied his own release since she had left him. As a Master of the Force, he had the self-control to do this. But this was Rey he felt, trying to undo his defenses.

Kriff. He thought, as his breathing grew erratic. Kylo was sure his mask was amplifying the sound. Fortunately, everyone was busy eating and conversing among themselves.

Then he felt it. Rey ignited his lightsaber.

"Finally," Kylo shouted, sounding victorious. He removed the straw from his vocoder and slammed his shake on the table in front of him. Everyone turned in surprise.

"My sexy, curious little Jedi slut," Kylo said, getting up and leaving the others.

Hux closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't bother addressing Kylo's outburst, giving Milli some of his fish.

Kylo Ren stormed across the Finalizer, refusing to hide his throbbing erection from the stunned Stormtroopers that passed him.

Be careful with that weapon, my padawan, Kylo sent across the connection. It's a powerful, dangerous weapon and I should be there to show you how to handle it...

His voice was a pleasant relief. Rey smiled, killing the flame to the blade and settling back into the lounger. The Jedi left the hilt near her feet.

"Ben," she moaned. He breathed loudly, allowing his thoughts to flow freely to her.

My bride, he hissed.

"You've been quiet," she said cautiously, biting her bottom lip. He loved that nervous tick of hers and Rey couldn't help but continue to tease him with it.

"I believe you've told me many times to stay out of your head," Kylo said, entering the flight deck.

"That was before," Rey ran her fingers up to her chest, freeing her breasts. "Tell me what you're doing, Ben. Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked innocently.

"Trying to find my wife. She left me on our wedding night. Perhaps she ran off with another guy; I'm not sure. Have you seen her?" Kylo Ren replied.

"Maybe you just haven't looked hard enough. And there is no one else for me." She felt him go cold again, "Talk to me, Ben."

He gritted his teeth, hurrying up the ramp to the command shuttle. Kylo gestured for two female pilots to accompany him. Removing himself temporarily from the connection, he gave the pilots instructions.

"It's time. Rey activated my lightsaber. We have a brief window to pinpoint its location while it's activated," Kylo said, taking his seat in the back of the shuttle. Both pilots acknowledged him and started the pre-flight sequences.

Kylo relished the rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. He felt Rey pressing against the Bond and he let her back through.

"Ben, please," Rey said again. "I'm so wet for you."

"I know you are. But you lost the right to call me that name when you stole secrets from my mind and left me on our wedding night. Why should I talk to you, Rey? You've broken the agreement and deserve everything that's coming your way."

"It's over, Ben," she said, feeling her arousal stirring again. "The First Order is finished. You can't see it, because you're in denial."

"Is that so?" Kylo asked. The Command Shuttle lifted and exited the deck of the Finalizer.

"We have the coordinates, Sir," Captain Lena Acasto shouted from the controls. The Darksider nodded, but kept his focus on the Force Bond.

"You have a choice you can make, Ben Solo. You've studied history. Every time the Empire, the First Order, or the Dark Side returns to power, a handful of underdogs rise up to stop them. You know how this will end," Rey said solemnly.

Kylo removed his helmet, placing it in his lap. "And what choice should I make, Rey?" he asked. The Dark Knight couldn't help himself and wanted to tease her.

"Come home and be with me. We're still married. The Resistance would welcome you back with open arms, despite your crimes. You are that valuable. All you have to do is surrender yourself to me," Rey said, brushing her fingers across her tight stomach. The Jedi Knight could feel his excitement on the other end.

"Pinch your nipples for me," Kylo ordered. "I'm not there, so pull them for me."

Rey moaned, enjoying the sound of his voice.

"Do you miss me so terribly? That you can't go a week without touching yourself," he teased. "My little…"

"Don't even say it," she interrupted, playing with the waistband to her panties again.

"You want it! You want to be my Jedi whore," he said, his voice echoing in the back of the shuttle. Rey whimpered on the other end and screwed her eyes tightly shut. "Admit it," he demanded again.

"You can call me your Jedi whore when you let me put a leash around your neck and you become my slave. You like it when I'm aggressive. You like it when I best you. You'd like my leash."

Rey's fingers finally slipped underneath the fabric and found her moist center. She'd make him suffer for that whore comment. "I'm thinking of your big cock and how nice it would feel if it was here. All mine. You can be my trophy husband. My begging, groaning trophy husband."

Kylo gripped his mask tighter in his hands. His erection was painful now, straining to break through the seams to his pants. "Your overconfidence will make this all the better, Rey."

The Jedi Knight teased her entrance, imagining her fingers were his longer, thicker digits. She started rubbing in a circular motion, concentrating on Kylo's trembling voice.

"Hmm. Maybe you're not the man I hoped you could be and it was a fluke — me sucking your cock and you taking my virginity. Maybe you aren't that special and I should try others," Rey said.

It was a bluff; they both knew it. And yet it still affected him.

Kylo Ren hissed, gripping his cock through his pants. He started pumping his erection, cursing himself for giving in. He didn't care if the female shuttle pilots saw him doing this. "You will be sorry for teasing me," Kylo warned.

"You couldn't possibly be that good. Not every time," The Jedi sighed, sounding disappointed. She gave her left breast a soft knead and pinched her nipple. Her fingers reluctantly let go, as she fought the urge to call out his name. Rey's other hand stopped moving in her panties.

"Don't you dare take your hand away from your breast!" Kylo shouted, his voice echoing in the back of the command shuttle. The female pilots turned back and started watching him.

"Kylo?" Rey whispered, feeling a jolt of pleasure. The Jedi wasn't sure where it came from, but it struck deep within her core. She immediately found her breast again, obeying his stern orders.

"You've been a naughty girl, Rey. You're a disobedient padawan and you should be punished with my cock," Kylo growled, pushing his throbbing member into the back of his helmet.

"Mmm, Master Ren," Rey gasped, bringing both hands over her breasts. Her pulse raced. She could feel him stroking his cock, rubbing it. How was this possible?

Kylo jolted at the name, feeling his cock straining to be freed. The Dark Warrior wanted to give in, but his shuttle was tracking Rey down. The smug Jedi would get the shock of a lifetime.

"I've been looking for you non-stop. I don't sleep and I barely eat," Kylo admitted, realizing that the pilots were watching him. He released his cock and held his mask in both hands, resisting the urge to crush the helmet with physical exertion. The Knight would do anything to stem the tides.

"I need you inside me. The war is over, Kylo Ren," Rey said, her voice shaking. "Stop drawing it out. We will win and this is pointless. We are needlessly fighting when you could order the end to this all."

"But you must be punished," Kylo hissed, imagining that the chrome layers on his mask were all the sensuous parts on Rey's body. His breathing picked up, as he concentrated on how her lovely, tight Jedi form felt.

"What will you do to me?" she taunted, switching breasts. Her dominate hand rubbed her wet center and she cried out at the stimulation.

"I will make you earn my love; you will beg for it. On your hands and knees, you will beg for it. I won't go easy on you; not this time," Kylo stated. The tip of his cock was dripping with pre-cum and Rey wanted nothing more but to wrap her lips around it.

"Please Ben, turn yourself in. We can be together if you do. You can have me every night," Rey pleaded, feeling her desire simmering.

"Shut up and touch yourself, Rey," he barked while running a finger across the outer chrome ring on his visor.

Rey shrieked in surprise, feeling Kylo's finger sliding up the inside of her thigh. "Ah! How are you doing that?" she gasped, finding her clit once more. She worked the sensitive bundle with a flurry.

Kylo traced along the chrome ring again, going in the opposite direction. Rey jumped, feeling the sensation running up her other thigh.

"Kylo!" she pleaded, blushing from head to toe. Rey slipped two fingers into her wet slit. "Oh, Force. How…" her voice died away.

"How many fingers are you using?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Two. They aren't enough, not after I've had your cock," Rey admitted. Kylo chuckled across the connection. She hated the sound of that hiss but her fingers kept moving anyway.

"You don't deserve my cock. Only my wife can fuck me," he growled, running his finger along the chrome path, one more time. Rey cried out, feeling his fingers ghost along her legs and knees.

"No, I am deserving. I'm your wife," she whined. Rey was wetter than ever, desperately searching for her release. Kylo's mind games were stripping away her Jedi defenses.

"If you're lucky, I'll touch you again," he sneered, looking at the other rings on his visor. His fingers traced the next chrome layers, picturing the body of his love.

Rey cried out, increasing the rhythm of her digits. She knew her body well, and it craved Kylo Ren.

Kylo held his helmet tighter against his erection, giving him something to relieve the pressure. The Darksider took his index finger and traced slowly along the other chrome curves, refusing to stop this time.

Rey gasped, feeling his fingers and tongue through the Force. "Fuck Kylo, what are you doing to me?" The Jedi lifted her arm up, feeling Kylo Ren's invisible tongue snaking up her side. He ran it across her ribcage and found her nipple. He sucked her breast into his mouth, making her cry out.

She squirmed in the lounger, moaning at the stimulation.

Kylo ran his other fingers along the different ridges of the mask and Rey felt him all over her fiery body.

"Kylo!" she shouted out. "How are you doing this, Master?" She was close now.

Force, he loved it when she called him that. He wouldn't ease up, teasing the ridges and in turn, running his tongue along her clit.

Rey cried in pleasure, turning over onto her knees and burying her face into the pillow. Her hand never left her sex, playing with her sensitive bundle of nerves. Force, he was good. Even from across the galaxy, he was amazing.

"You will not come, until you are in my possession," Kylo hissed, slamming his cock into his mask, feeling the head of his erection bumping into the crown of the helmet.

"Fuck," Rey panted, losing control. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her impending climax.

"Please, Master." Her cries were muffled by the pillow.

Kylo brushed his thumb across the nose of his mask and Rey swore that he kissed her belly button. A second later he was pressing his nose and mouth into her sex. Rey's body shook uncontrollably.

"I said no, Rey," he commanded.

The Jedi moaned in response, but didn't stop the assault on her pussy. She felt Kylo's fingers and lips; it was too much. She was desperate for this release and sank her face further into the bed.

"You will stop at once!" Kylo pried his fingers away from the mask.

Rey was yanked away from her climax, like Kylo had thrown her into an ice cold bath. Her fingers were circling her sex, but an invisible hand pried them loose.

The Jedi cried out for Kylo, incoherently pleading for her release.

"Not until you are with me," Kylo ordered. "Every time you try to bring yourself to orgasm, I will reach out and stop you."

The Jedi had no idea that the Sith Master was en route. She focused on how the Darksider might be pulling this off. A second later, Kylo slammed their connection shut.

"Kriff... fuck. Fuck you, Ben!" She shouted. "What the fuck, Kylo Ren!?" Rey was up and out of the lounger. The connection had gone silent again, she covered her breasts and let out a primal scream into the empty ship. Without meaning to, the Force rattled all the old compartments and blew off a couple of hatches.

"Kriff!" Rey stomped in frustration. The Jedi hadn't been this upset since she sat across from Kylo Ren at the peace treaty negotiations.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Ben Solo!" Rey shouted desperately.

"Sir," Lena said, walking in on Kylo Ren stroking his cock. It was the first time the pilot had seen Kylo Ren's face. To walk in on him doing something so private and intimate made her blush.

"Yes?" he growled, shifting his eyes to hers.

The pilot struggled to find her voice. "Your lightsaber has been tracked to Tatooine."

"Excellent," Kylo grunted, letting go of his massive erection. He put his mask back on as she continued to gawk.

"I could help you with that, Sir," Lena Acasta said, wide eyed.

"My cock belongs to my wife," Kylo stated, coolly. "Now, please get me to Tatooine as quickly as you can. The Jedi took something that belongs to me."

The pilot scurried back into the cockpit, reluctantly leaving the Dark Knight.

"I will not be denied my honeymoon," he said, feeling Rey's anger across the connection.

* * *

A/N: And... we're back. Sorry for the delay. Work has been crazy and there are other stories I've been writing in the fandom. Please be patient with me as I will try to update weekly. Thanks for understanding... this should be a lot of fun. Mr. and Mrs. Solo are back. Kylo and Rey meet face to face in the next chapter!

Thank you to Perry_Downing, my incredible friend and beta. Thank you to Poor-queequeg for doing alpha work on this, too. This community is very supportive for the most part and incredibly fun to write for. Let me know what you think! Catch me on tumblr and say hello - iancantbesaved


	2. Honeygate

Rey inhaled through her nose, trying her best to calm herself. She sat on the edge of the _Falcon's_ lounger, trying to clear away her pent up frustration with Kylo Ren. Her breathing techniques were failing to settle her down. The Jedi should have known that meditation wouldn't work; not with this ache between her thighs.

Kylo always had a way of getting under her skin. It was his specialty, ever since their Bond first became apparent.

Years of suggestive banter had worn her down. The sexual tension was always there. It was a shadow looming over every interaction they had. Meeting in battle was euphoric. There were so many times when they could have ended up fucking in a forest or a cave — while explosions and blaster fire went off nearby.

Their carnal attraction finally boiled over on their wedding night. If Rey was being honest, what they shared that fateful evening was _almost_ perfect. But she always knew how that night would end.

And she deeply regretted it.

"Is this your way of punishing me?" Rey shouted, looking at the _Falcon's_ ceiling. There was a pause and no response from Kylo Ren.

Leaning her head to the side and stretching her neck, Rey tried to coax Kylo's return. She was sweaty and woefully in need of release. With a sigh, she let her nimble fingers pull and tug at each pebbled nipple.

"Kylo," she whispered.

No matter how she caressed herself, Kylo wasn't opening the connection again. Rey exhaled shakily, which ended in a frustrated hiss. She let go of her breasts and looked for her clothes scattered across the deck.

Rey wanted to spend more nights with Kylo Ren. _Every night_ , she admitted while shimming into her capris again. But it needed to be on her terms. Kylo must renounce the First Order and come home.

And if he didn't do that — if he continued to toy with her — she'd drag his ass back to the light; kicking and screaming if necessary.

The Jedi pulled her vest over her shoulders and stalked _the_ _Millennium Falcon_. She paced back and forth, unable to cleanse her mind of Kylo Ren. She usually found peace in her daily routine and there were plenty of chores to be completed. At least a dozen or so projects needed to be tackled on the _Falcon._ But Rey was so wound up that she worried about snapping Han's old hydrospanner in half.

At some point, Kylo's lightsaber found its way back into her hands. She hated the unstable weapon, even if it was a part of him. It was responsible for slaying so many innocent lives. Rey considered putting the lightsaber back into the secret compartment under the floor. But the weapon did come in handy; it coaxed Kylo into communicating with her.

Without giving it a second thought, Rey set the lightsaber on the Dejarik table and headed for the back of the ship. She'd decide what to do with it later.

Crouching over the small sink in the back of _the Falcon_ , Rey cupped her hands full of cold water. She splashed her face, giving her rosy cheeks some much needed relief. Rey let the refreshing droplets trail down her jaw, as she looked in the mirror. Her tense, furrowed brow finally eased a bit.

Force knows that Rey would make Kylo suffer for this.

 _The next time,_ she thought. Rey nodded and gave a devious smile at her reflection. The next time he opened their connection, she'd be ready.

Rey needed to figure out how he twisted their Bond in that matter.

 _How did he make it feel so real?_ She asked herself, letting thoughts of her husband drift into the forefront.

The Jedi couldn't understand how Kylo managed to tease her like that. It was like he was there, hovering over her body. Kylo's large, calloused fingers were all over her legs and breasts. She would have sworn to it; she swore that his steady hands pushed her knees apart with an aire of confidence.

She could feel his warm breath on her skin. Kylo's lips and voice were there, whispering into her ears. It made her skin prickle all over. Even now, the thought sent a chill down her spine. This new power he had over her… it was thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

How was he able to bring her to the brink, only to deny her release? How could he control her body so... completely?

Rey would never allow someone to dominate her. Not on Jakku and not ever. But Kylo Ren wasn't just _someone_. The man is her husband… and she hated to admit how much she enjoyed fucking him. Rey despised the fact that sucking his cock, made her feel like the strongest woman in the galaxy. And she hated that she enjoyed everything that happened just a few minutes ago… until he pulled the plug.

"Bastard," Rey whispered across the Force. She hoped that Kylo would hear her from across the stars. She could almost see him grinning underneath that stupid mask.

Rey knelt and reached for a small case underneath the sink. She hadn't seen the purple carrier since her wedding day, as it had been a gift from Leia. That was the first time the Jedi had ever worn makeup and lip stain of any kind.

Admittedly, Rey didn't go in for anything frilly. She found herself rummaging through the array of bright colors anyway, until she found a shade that she liked.

Applying the stain to her lips, Rey vowed to discover the secret to Kylo Ren's new power. She would steal his ability, just as she had done in the past. She'd abuse their Bond, bringing him close to orgasm. And when he begged for release, she'd deny him.

 _It was only fair_ , she reasoned.

The Jedi pressed her lips together and admired her reflection. She adjusted her hair ties and felt a rush of excitement sweep across her body. The promise of payback was thrilling and sweet.

Rey headed to the Falcon's ramp and pressed down on the release.

Deep down, Rey knew that she needed to see her friends. She needed to seek their comfort and support. Now that she had a _family_ , Rey found it easier to lean on others for help during times like this.

As the ramp lowered, Rey wasn't surprised to find her family waiting for her. They all knew her too well. She was having a hard time and they were being patient and giving her the space she needed.

Poe stood closest to the ramp, looking up at Rey with his rich, round eyes. The daring pilot was in his jumpsuit and Rey surmised that he must have just returned to the base. He gave Rey a little eyebrow waggle, getting the Jedi to smirk at him.

It was a welcome sight for Poe to see — Rey smiling again.

"Did you have a productive mission, Poe?" Rey asked sweetly.

"Of course," Poe replied with a winning grin. The black leader was always the one to keep the peace in the group. Even if he was tired and hadn't slept in twenty hours. He'd always act as the mediator — and bartender, should the occasion call for it.

He had a feeling this was one of those occasions.

Chewie walked forward and stood next to Poe. He was holding a basket of fruit for Rey; a colorful peace offering. The wookie had clearly gotten hungry while they were waiting and sampled some of the citrus. Chewie shrugged and purred, apologizing to Rey. She smiled at him, letting him know that it wasn't a big deal.

Rey's eyes left Chewie and finally fell on Finn. He was five or ten feet behind Poe, pretending to inspect something outside the Falcon's hull. When their eyes met, Finn immediately dropped the act and stepped forward. He cleared his throat but didn't say anything. Rey's best friend was always shy and reserved when it came time to make amends.

"How long have you guys been waiting out here?" Rey called down with an embarrassed chuckle. She still hadn't left her perch, waiting at the top of the ramp. The Jedi silently acknowledged how nice it was to see them all. There was a bit of optimism in her eyes, which Poe picked up on.

"Not long, kiddo. Finn has something he'd like to say," Poe spoke up, reaching back to pull his boyfriend forward. The freedom fighter kicked up the sand and reluctantly came to the front of the group.

Rey came down the ramp, letting her smile fade. Her lips pressed together and the Jedi became difficult to read. Finn swore that Rey could stare straight through someone's soul, if she desired. It wasn't exactly a compliment, as it made plenty of people around the base wary of the Force user.

Finn shrugged Poe's hand off his shoulder, causing his boyfriend to pout mockingly. The ex-stormtrooper scowled and looked like he was about to bear his teeth and say something nasty. Poe reached up and pinched Finn's nipple through his shirt, which made them both grab each other in a headlock.

"Boys!" Rey shouted in mock surprise, watching the scuffle. It was strangely… hot. Rey suddenly wished the guys were oiled up and wrestling with their shirts off. The imagery made her lips curl at the corners.

"Uh, yeah. Rey, I'm sorry," Finn mumbled, as Poe released his hold. Poe glowered in his direction and elbowed Finn in the side.

"Stop acting like a juvenile brat," Poe gritted out, annoyed that he had to bruise the man he loved. Fortunately, Finn liked to make love at a tender pace. So, he could do to have some bruised ribs.

Chewie gave a little chuckle, which made Rey smile radiantly. The tension in the Jedi's cheeks and face was finally starting to drift away. Watching her friend's immature behavior was the best medicine in the galaxy. She wagered that Finn and Poe would always have this childish streak in them; even many years from now.

Finn finally straightened himself and addressed Rey, "I am very sorry," he said with a little bow of his head. She could tell that he was sincere this time.

"That's better. Sorry for what? Be specific, Finn," Poe said, annoyed with his boyfriend.

"That I gave you grief for being hung up on Kylo Ren, when I know this has been difficult for you. It's none of my business who you date or whatever. I also shouldn't have offered to bite your ass and then suggested that you'd like it. I shouldn't have mentioned Kylo Ren's cock, either." Finn was rubbing the back of his head now. This wasn't exactly the apology he and Poe rehearsed.

Chewie roared in response and Rey couldn't help but giggle.

"I do NOT have penis envy," Finn snapped, glaring at Chewbacca. Rey laughed pretty hard at that, along with Chewie and Poe.

The Wookiee purred in response and Rey's eyes grew wide.

"Okay that was one time, Chewie. One time you walked in when Finn and I were using that measuring tape," Poe said.

"Come on, Finn," Rey replied, shaking her head. The Jedi couldn't help but snicker, giving her best friend a playful smile. Finn blushed and looked at his lover, hoping for a bit of a lifeline.

"Hang on —," Rey said in a serious tone. "Which measuring tape were you guys using?"

Finn, Poe and Chewie stared blankly at Rey, as if they hadn't heard the question. Their prolonged silence gave Rey a sickening feeling.

"We washed it," Finn winced.

Rey buried her face in her hands, "Is there anything else? Anything else of mine you've used or… inserted in any place?"

"Of course not, Rey. Listen to me, please. We're all very concerned about you. We should have said something sooner and I for one, didn't realize what Kylo Ren meant to you," Poe said, solemnly.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I don't mean to be closed off so much; you've all been so welcoming and I'm at home here. I — I will confide in you guys, when things become too much to handle on my own. And I shouldn't have told the general about your impressions," Rey conceded.

"Which impression?" Poe asked, lighting up. He suddenly wished he was present for this part of the fight.

"The bagel one," Rey and Finn said in unison. It got them both to crack a smile, which was always a welcome sign after an argument.

"Ah, yeah," Poe said with a smirk. "That one's really not that great, unless you've been awake for a double shift. It's hilarious when you've been sleep deprived."

Rey closed her eyes and felt a little embarrassed about her mood lately, "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean for this to happen. Ky — Ben and I have this history. We've had to study each other and train to defeat each other. At some point all the familiarity became something more and I didn't see this coming."

"Look, you're clearly miserable without your dark prince. And maker knows he's making it miserable for the Resistance. Maybe we can capture him and figure out some sort of _happily ever after_ ," Poe said with a winning smile.

Rey smirked and felt a little better. "Please can we not talk about Kylo Ren anymore today? I want to get some food and put this whole day behind me."

Poe ran over to her and looped his arm around Rey's. "Okay, deal. We won't mention that dark and brooding husband of yours anymore. I was hoping you didn't eat yet. Let's go trade BB-8 for some portions."

"Very funny," Rey snorted, leaning into Poe's arm.

* * *

Rey returned to the _Falcon_ , slurping the straw in her water bottle. She had the container filled with a fizzy, flavored drink from the cafeteria. The Jedi knew that the tasty beverage wasn't the best thing for her. In this climate she needed to drink all the water that she could, but this was more of a treat than anything.

Chewie, Finn and Poe were not far behind her. The group had a pleasant meal and moved past the fight from earlier. They laughed and ate more than they probably should have. It was nice to be together again.

"I won't be long," Finn said, needing to grab a few things from the ship. He knew that Poe was itching to get into a sonic fresher and climb into bed.

Rey watched as Finn and Poe shot each other knowing glances. The boys were looking to turn in early. When Finn walked around the corner, Rey sucked down hard on her straw. The loud slurping noise made Poe glance over.

The Jedi grinned widely and crinkled her nose in a flirty way. Poe nodded and licked his bottom lip. He cracked a smile, silently admitting that he and Finn were not as inconspicuous as they hoped.

"I worry he may have a bruised rib," Poe fibbed.

"That should take all night to sort out," Rey said with a wink. "And maybe once in the morning, too," she added.

Poe shook his head and chuckled, "I'm a bad influence on you, Rey."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the Jedi replied sweetly.

Poe smiled as he wrapped an arm around Rey. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, pressing right into her dimples. "Alright, I'll go see what's keeping Finn," he said, heading for the tunnel.

Rey took another sip of her drink and spun around on her heel. She hummed as she moved through the opposite bend. The motion lights kicked on and highlighted her way through the ship.

This day turned out better than she thought it would. All things considered, she was quite content right now. It was almost as if her little episode with Kylo Ren was no big deal at all.

Rey stopped cold in her tracks, noticing a black object sitting on the Dejarik. Her heartbeat skipped and she dropped her water bottle. A replica of Kylo Ren's mask sat on the game table, angled out toward her.

The Jedi had one hand on her lightsaber, but she didn't remove the weapon from her belt.

"Very funny you guys," Rey said, shakily. The Jedi stood upright and sauntered over to the table to look at the piece. "Your cleverness has been noted, Poe. Who did you get to sneak this in here?"

"What is?" Finn asked, popping his head out from one of the smuggler's grates. He was below deck looking for a gift he had hidden for Poe.

Rey picked up the mask and showed it to Finn. "Look at the detail, it's even got the red slash over it. The mark I gave Kylo."

"Huh?" Finn said, sounding a bit distracted. He was wondering if this was even the right bin he was searching in. He finally looked up at Rey and flinched. "Ah, shit. Where did that come from?"

"Pretty good, right?" Rey said, pretending like she was going to put it on. Her thumbs brushed along the back jaw and the mask hissed and opened. Rey brought the mask down to look at it again. Her eyes grew wide as panic set in.

"Oh, shit," Finn yelled, reaching for his gun holster. His pistol was back in the barracks.

Rey spun around and grabbed her lightsaber. Her thumb hovered over the ignition, but Rey found herself unable to activate the sword. The Jedi's body froze in place. The Force had her completely trapped in Kylo's invisible hold.

"Kylo Ren…" she said above a whisper. Rey's mouth went dry and her skin pebbled all over.

Her husband ran his gloved fingers through his dark mane, slicking it back casually. The Darksider acted as though he had all the time in the world. There was a base full of resistance fighters and pilots nearby, but he didn't seem to be concerned with any of that.

His dark eyes roamed greedily over his wife's body. A hard shadow cast over Kylo's eyes and partially hid his face, but Rey could feel the heat from his stare.

The Dark Knight made an annoyed clicking sound with his tongue.

"In the flesh," Kylo Ren said evenly. He took painstakingly slow steps toward his beloved. His boots clanked loudly against the metal flooring and Rey winced as the sound grew louder. Kylo savored the priceless look on his wife's face.

* * *

A spark of excitement raced down Rey's spine. She couldn't believe her eyes. Kylo Ren was _here_. This wasn't a dream or shared vision. Just as he promised, Kylo had kriffing tracked his Jedi bride down.

Why the hell hadn't she felt his presence? Why didn't the base monitor his arrival and deploy counter measures? Kylo must have taken the _Finalizer_ to find her and yet, the Sith Master completely masked his arrival.

Finn cursed and climbed out of the smuggler's hold. He frantically looked around for a weapon but his blaster was nowhere in sight. Finn grabbed a large wrench that he left near the grate cover. He charged towards Kylo Ren, bellowing to alert Chewie and Poe.

With a dismissive flick of his wrist, the Sith Master pinned Finn against the side of _the Falcon_.

"Ah, yes… your friends," Kylo sneered, keeping his eyes fixed on Rey's. "The traitors and murderers that you left me for. You left me, Rey and half of the galaxy... for all of _this_." Kylo's voice was eerily calm, as his eyes roamed the interior of the ship.

Rey gritted her teeth and strained against Kylo Ren's hold. The Dark Sider hadn't successfully trapped her like this since their first meeting in the forest on Takodana. The Jedi was drowning in a mixture of fear, confusion and anger. Her training should have allowed her to escape. She spent months learning how. She frantically fought to break Kylo's overbearing grip but it seemed useless.

Kylo Ren took a step back and reached out with his right arm. A satisfied look crept over his face. Chewie and Poe came floating around the corner, bumping into each other as they hovered. Their eyes were shut and their limbs dangled precariously.

Rey's fiery expression turned into one of absolute horror. Her panicked eyes swept over to meet her husband's.

"They're not… ," she said, her voice cracking. Rey couldn't bear to ask the question. She wasn't able to turn her head fully, but in her peripherals, Poe and Chewie didn't appear to be breathing.

"They are alive," Kylo interjected, scanning his wife up and down again. There was a passionate flicker in his eyes, but his voice remained calm. "For now, anyway. I could have cut them in half. It would have been all too easy. But they aren't what I came here for."

The Darksider admired his wife's beauty and wanted desperately to compliment her. His pale cheeks turned scarlet, as he gently pressed against her mental barriers.

"You are quite breathtaking, Rey," he said quietly. "Harming your friends would break your heart… and right now I'm trying to win it."

Rey swallowed hard and didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't see Poe and Chewie well enough to verify his claim.

"Poe!" Finn shouted. He fought desperately to wiggle out of Kylo Ren's hold. The wrench was still clutched in his hand, not that it mattered. He couldn't move an inch either. "You bastard—"

Kylo Ren shifted his eyes to Finn. He looked like he was going to strangle the life out of the former stormtrooper, despite his claims.

"Finn, don't say another word," Rey snapped. The Jedi knew that this cool and collected Kylo Ren was nothing more than a flimsy façade. Deep down, he was a volatile cauldron of excitement and passion. Kylo was capable of being romantic one minute and igniting his lightsaber the next.

Raising an eyebrow, the Darksider took two slow steps towards his wife. "The concern you have for their well being is touching. They're are truly lucky to have you, Rey."

Kylo paused for effect, which made Rey hiss and struggle harder against his hold. There was something about the way he said her name. The words left his full lips and he made it sound like she was his plaything or student. He said, "Rey," as if she had misbehaved and needed to be punished.

The thought made her quiver.

Kylo Ren didn't acknowledge Rey's attempts to break free. He made it all seem so effortless. His cavalier attitude was grating and Rey wanted to wrap her fingers around his neck; to hell with the heat building between her legs.

"If you only loved and cared for me in the same way," he continued, furrowing his brow. Kylo looked down, trying in vain to garner sympathy from his wife.

Rey craned her neck and kept her chin up. She saw straight through this little act of his. The Jedi was not going to beg. Kylo wouldn't have that satisfaction from her. He may had the upper hand, but that wouldn't last forever.

She knew how to play him; she knew what he really wanted.

"You're so full of shit," Rey snapped, looking defiant as ever. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of her face. It was suddenly much hotter in _the_ _Falcon_. She knew that it had everything to do with Kylo's presence.

"Aren't we all?" Kylo asked with a trace of a smile. He closed the distance between them and circled the woman he loved. Rey's breathing hitched when Kylo slipped behind her.

He leaned in and pressed his nose into her hair. Kylo was surprisingly gentle, as he nuzzled into her neck. Rey bit her bottom lip and stopped herself from moaning. She wanted to reach up and pull his face in deeper.

"Force, you smell amazing — you always smell amazing," he admitted. The first time Kylo got close to Rey on Takodana, he recalled thinking the same thing. "Maybe I should have told you then, in the forest. We could have avoided years of this stupid game of hide and seek."

"If you're looking for me to beg," Rey exhaled, trying to steady her voice. She inwardly cursed her body and the way it was reacting to Kylo right now. He was always good at this part; at making her wet and frustrated.

Kylo pulled away and came full circle in order to see her expression. "You like to beg, Rey. You want to beg."

Rey gritted her teeth and hissed but she couldn't deny his claims.

"You like when I take control and you feel safe in my arms," Kylo teased, leaving just an inch between them. Rey shot daggers at her husband, but kept her lips pressed tightly together.

With a little smirk, "You feel safe wrapped in the arms of the most dangerous man in the galaxy. Admit it, Rey. No one else could have this power over you. No one could love you the way that I do. You _love_ me. I just need to hear it from your lips."

Rey glowered and looked away from her husband's intense gaze. She refused to acknowledge any of Kylo's claims and to do so would give him too much power over her.

"Rey," he said weakly.

"Who's the one begging now?" Rey snapped through gritted her teeth.

Kylo's soft eyes darkened at that. "Fine," he hissed, letting Rey free from his Force hold.

The Jedi stumbled forward and barely stopped herself from face planting on the deck. Kylo clenched his fists and turned away from his wife. He paced in a circle, as if debating on whether he'd use the Force to rip _the Falcon_ into pieces.

Rey was caught completely off guard by Kylo's sudden decision to release her. She didn't move for a second, as a result. Rey eyed her husband carefully, realizing her lightsaber was still clutched tightly in her right hand. His back was turned. She could ignite the weapon and bring an end to this.

Kylo Ren spun around and took an aggressive step closer to Rey. Their connection sparked wildly.

"I could have taken you into custody at any time," Kylo hissed. Rey ignited her lightsaber in response, bending her knees and taking a defensive form. The Dark Knight pressed forward and didn't seem to care that he was in danger.

"All I wanted to do was give you half the galaxy. What the hell is your problem? Why can't you let yourself be happy? You'd be happy with me and don't even try to deny it."

"Drop the juvenile act," she hissed. "It's difficult for us to be apart… fine. I agree. But I wouldn't be happy as your prisoner. That's what I'd be if you made me leave my friends. What the hell kind of treaty is that, anyway? Two enemies having to share the same bed."

"We are not _enemies_ ," Kylo growled. "You and I are so much more than that."

Rey raised the lightsaber out in front of her, stopping the Sith Master from coming any closer. His dark eyes flicked from the blade and then back to hers. Their Bond was vibrating uncontrollably and it was difficult to concentrate on anything other than that warm feeling.

"Kylo," Rey said sternly. She was doing her best to maintain her edge. Kylo brushed against Rey's mind but she wouldn't let him in.

 _Let me in_ , his voice appeared in her thoughts.

Rey scowled and pushed his voice out altogether. The Knights glared at each other in a stalemate, before Kylo finally yielded.

"Fine. I've got what I came here for," he sneered. The Sith Master backed away from his wife with a strange look on his face. He was hurt, but there was something more to his expression. It was subtle, but Rey had a strange feeling like she would never see him again.

Rey's lips parted and looked him over with a sideways glance. Kylo had his lightsaber clipped to his belt, but that couldn't be everything. He couldn't just walk away and leave her.

"Enjoy the time you have left with your friends, Rey. You have thirty minutes, give or take."

"No, wait," Rey said sternly.

Kylo Ren turned his back to her and didn't respond. His closed fist opened just enough to call his helmet to his fingers. The mask floated across _the Falcon_ and came to a rest in Kylo's palm. He took a few deliberate strides towards the exit and Rey got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Ben, what does that mean? Have you called in an airstrike?" Rey asked anxiously.

"I've called in everyone," Kylo replied, keeping his back to her. "This is war, Rey. What did you think was going to happen when you left me on our wedding night? Fighting is my favorite thing to do in this galaxy, but I'm tired. I'm tired of chasing you and I can't do this anymore. It ends tonight."

"You… you turn around and look at me, Ben Solo," Rey demanded. She twirled her lightsaber, making it hum loudly as it looped through the space.

Kylo turned his head, just enough to catch a glimpse of his wife. "You don't get to address me like that," he shot back.

"I _am_ your wife," Rey stated, angling her blade and eliciting a loud hum from the weapon. "I can call you whatever I like."

Kylo whipped around with his jaw clenched. He took a long stride toward Rey, ignoring the fact that she was wielding a deadly lightsaber.

"You don't get to call me that, you Jedi who—" Kylo said, stopping as Rey held her lightsaber against his throat.

The Jedi pushed her left forearm into Kylo's chest. The physical contact made both Knights inhale sharply.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

She shoved against his chest with her forearm, keeping the glowing lightsaber tucked firmly under his chin. Kylo backpedaled until there was no more room to move. His head and back hit the siding of _the_ _Falcon_.

Shutting his eyes and grunting, Kylo finally released his hold on Finn, Chewie and Poe. All three fell to the floor. It took Finn a few seconds to scramble to his feet and race over to Poe and Chewie.

"What game are you playing at?" Rey asked, sharply. Kylo had given her an opening and now she needed to exploit it.

"I don't play games, Rey. Not anymore. Not since putting on this fucking ring," Kylo fired back, lifting his large hand. He showed her the gold band that had been wedged over his leather covered finger.

"I've got mine, too," Rey said, wishing she could remove her forearm and lift up her necklace. Her ring was looped through the gold chain. Kylo's eyes caught its glimmer, not that it made up for anything.

"You're the one who ripped information out of my head. You're the one who abused the Bond we shared. You're the one who used sex to aide your little… Resistance here," Kylo said, breathing deeply.

Stunned and offended, Rey released her forearm from his chest and stepped back. Kylo smirked but Rey jabbed him with a left cross.

"I could plunge this weapon into your heart," Rey snapped, as Kylo twisted his face and reeled from the strike. "I should end this!"

Kylo wiped his mouth, tasting the evidence of his busted lip. "I always knew you liked it rough… just like me."

Rey's eyes widened and she lunged forward with her lightsaber. Kylo caught her right hand and wrapped his large fingers around her palm and wrist.

"Gah," Rey blurted out in exasperation. It was dizzying every time they touched and her lightsaber disengaged and tumbled from her fingers.

Kylo leaned into his wife, pushing his weight into her. Rey backed up, nearly tripping over Kylo's long gait. He wasn't letting go of her hand, but wasn't hurting her either. She tilted back as he loomed over her. Their eyes locked until Rey felt her ass bump into the Dejarik table.

The sensation of hitting the game table made her jump, as they nearly knocked it over in the process. Kylo put a hand on the table to steady it. In the process, Rey found herself taking a seat on the checker pattern.

"You want to be with me," Kylo hissed, positioning himself in between Rey's things. He wrapped a hand around Rey's waist to pull her forward. The Jedi locked eyes with her lover, as his dominate hand reached for her chin. Rey's breathing grew ragged as his gloved thumb brushed under her bottom lip.

"Call it off," Rey squeaked, unable to pry herself from his wanton gaze.

"Why should I?"

"Because I — I want to be with you," Rey admitted. Her skin blushed deeply from head to toe. She finally admitted the truth aloud. "I'm crazy about you."

"You… you're what?" Kylo asked hotly, hovering just inches from her face.

"You heard me, Ben," Rey said confidently. Her eyes shut briefly before opening them again.

 _You know that I do_ , she stated through their Bond.

"Then say it," Kylo glowered. "Say the words that I need to hear, Jedi. You can be with me forever, Rey. You will never be alone again."

Rey tried her best not to shrink under his intense gaze. She was breathless and trapped beneath his warm body. She inwardly cursed the power he held over her. The way her body ached under the scrutiny of his dark eyes.

"I can't. I won't, either. Not until you agree to come home," Rey fired back.

Kylo's bottom lip trembled as he searched Rey's glowing face. Even in this unflattering light, she was beautiful. He found everything about Rey to be enchanting; from her freckles to the way she parted her lips.

That aside, Kylo found it irritating that Rey couldn't find the right words. The Dark Knight knew deep down how she really felt. He needed to make the stubborn Jedi admit the truth.

Rey's left thigh raised, brushing against Kylos waist and wrapping around him. Without warning, she hooked her calf around his ass and pulled him in close. Kylo wedged himself between her legs and fell forward, pinning his body down onto hers.

"Kriff, Rey," he growled.

The Dejarik game table squealed in protest.

Rey gasped and hooked her other leg around his waist next. Kylo was rock hard and he couldn't help but grind his cock down into Rey's pussy. The Jedi moaned loudly into _the_ _Falcon_ as he did so. The friction between Kylo's movements and their clothing made Rey's head spin. She forgot where she was and who might be watching. The Jedi craved more and started rolling her hips to brush against his cock.

The hard surface of the game table was too inviting. Rey found herself falling on her back and pulling her husband completely on top of her.

Kylo didn't need further encouragement. He grunted and pinned Rey's hands down onto the table, on either side of her face.

"Maker," Rey whimpered, glancing into Kylo's smouldering face.

"The Maker cannot do this to you, only I can. Tell me, you want me to fuck you right here, on this table," Kylo hissed. "Say it, Rey."

He needed to hear it; he needed to hear something. If she wouldn't say that she loved him, he desperately needed at least this concession.

Although Kylo held the reins, he was on the brink of a dangerous ledge. This was like dueling on Starkiller all over again. Rey exhaled shakily and couldn't give in just yet. They were both glossy-eyed and frustrated with each other.

"No," she replied with a wicked grin.

Pressing his lips next to her ear, Kylo sucked Rey's earlobe into his mouth and bit down. Rey arched her back, rolling her hips right along the seam to his sheathed cock. She never… never realized that dry humping could feel so damn incredible. She wasn't sure if either of them would last much longer if this kept up.

"Mmm, less clothes," she managed, surrendering in the heat of the moment. That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it didn't matter anymore.

Kylo released Rey's ear and groaned deeply. She loved how his masculine voice sounded. He could make her wet simply from moaning into her neck. She loved how deep his voice could get.

"Tell me… tell me you want me to fuck you on this table… while your friends watch."

Rey gasped and rolled her neck back. Finn appeared upside down, watching with a dumbstruck look on his face. Poe and Chewy were struggling to sit upright and it was just dawning on them what was happening.

"Oh no," Rey whispered. "Maker, no."

Finn's pulse was racing. The display before him was both terrifying and extremely hot at the same time. He had never seen Rey in the throws of passion before. That look on her face… the way she panted openly. The sounds Kylo was making her elicit. Finn was hard.

He knew he should put a stop to this. Kylo Ren was the enemy. Yes, this had to stop. Finn made a quick move toward the cockpit and prayed that Chewie's bowcaster was still leaning against one of the seats. He made it exactly two steps before Kylo froze Rey's friends again.

"Shit," Poe cried out, trying to lunge forward to help Finn and Rey.

Kylo let go of one of Rey's hands and expertly ran his fingers down her taut stomach. His Jedi bride wasn't protesting and her shallow gasps urged his hand further. Kylo trailed his gloved hand over her waistband and kept moving south until his fingers found the apex between her legs. He pressed down into the fabric and Rey cursed loudly.

Rey's hand slammed over her mouth but she couldn't stifle the moan completely.

"You're already wet for me," he said hotly against her ear.

"No… I'm not," she lied.

Rey couldn't stop him… she needed to stop him. Her head was spinning. Fuck, this was going to happen right here. He would rip her clothes off right here, right in front of her friends.

"You've been a bad girl, Rey," Kylo said, running his middle finger into the fabric. He pressed between her folds and got his wife to moan. That was the sweetest sound in the galaxy; Rey moaning for him.

"Ah," was all Rey could muster in defense.

Kylo knew her body all too well. He stroked between her thighs again, "How many days? How many days have we been apart?"

"Not… not in front of my friends," Rey pleaded. "I want you to fuck me, but my friends… they need to leave. You must call off the airstrikes."

Kylo growled and stroked his fingers down her pants once more. His thick index and middle digits found that perfect spot, even underneath the layers of clothing that separated them. Rey was so fucking wet and ready for him. What the hell was she thinking, running away like that? He gained a deep satisfaction from being able to feel the proof.

"Fine," he growled, letting Rey's friends free. "But they should leave now, while I still allow it. They better not think about coming back to the _Falcon_."

"Rey," Poe said with a grimace. He struggled to pick himself up and look in Rey's direction. "We're not going to leave you with this… monster."

"You must go," Rey said. She pressed her free hand on Kylo's chest and pushed up. He reluctantly let go and allowed her to get off the table. Kylo didn't bother hiding his massive erection and Rey couldn't avoid brushing her thigh against it as she scooted around the table.

Chewie roared and shot up to his feet. Rey's friends looked like they were prepared to die fighting right there. They weren't going to let Kylo Ren take her again.

"This isn't helping me," Rey pleaded, taking a step forward. "He's got the whole system surrounded. Don't do anything heroic; just leave us to sort it out. It's the only way."

"But—" Finn pleaded taking a step toward Rey.

Kylo narrowed his eyes and drew his weapon. Rey turned slightly and put a hand on his bicep.

"Wait," she said softly. Her sparkling eyes found his dark ones and Kylo held his ground. An arrogant smirk crept across his lips, which incensed Finn and Poe.

"Rey, you can't be serious," Poe said, reeling from a splitting headache. He leaned into Finn for support.

"Trust me," Rey stated firmly. "You must trust me to handle this. I'm your friend." There was a determination in Rey's face that made Poe's brow ease.

"Guys… you heard the lady," Poe replied stiffly. He grabbed a firm grip on Finn and Chewie and coaxed them towards the exit. "We have faith in the Force and we have faith in _you_."

Chewie and Finn reluctantly backed out, moving slowly around the corner.

Rey watched them until they disappeared. She felt Kylo Ren move directly behind her. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose right under her ear. Rey sank back and arched into him, unable to fight her body's natural urges to be touched by her husband.

"Not in front of my friends," Rey repeated softly. A few seconds later she felt them leave the ship, but the ramp stayed open.

"Fuck," Rey hissed as Kylo planted his lips into her tender neck. He sucked her flesh hard before trapping it between his teeth. Rey shuttered and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to protest anymore, but she didn't want to be disturbed either. The Jedi gave a wave of her hand. She managed to flick the controls in the back of the ship, raising the ramp and locking it.

* * *

"Call off the attack," Rey said, turning her head to nuzzle into Kylo's neck. "We're not going any further until you do."

Kylo's hands grabbed her hips eagerly, making her gasp from their possessive hold. He kissed down her neck again, going lower this time.

"Kylo, listen. Call off the attack," Rey ordered. She did her best to sound in control, despite her erratic breathing. There was something about being close to him that made it impossible to concentrate. It wasn't quite this bad, meeting in battle. Their chemistry was electric most times, but this was different. The floodgates were open now.

"What attack," he teased, kissing her again. "It's just us now."

Rey's eyes shot open and she whipped around to face him. "What?" she yelled in his face. Rey threw a fist at him again but Kylo caught the punch and swallowed it in his hand.

The Jedi found herself being spun around and bent over the Dejarik table. She gasped and grabbed onto the edges of the round table and held on dearly. Kylo's hand was on the back of her neck, making sure that Rey didn't move. Her cheek and temple was pressed against the cold top.

"Fuck you," Rey moaned. Kylo pressed into her ass and thighs, which dangled invitingly off the side of the game table. The holographic pieces flickered on and started moving around Rey. The Darksider slammed the off switch to send the animated holograms away.

"Oh, I'll get to that soon, my love," Kylo cooed. "I've spent years trying to… be with you," he said, lowering his free hand across her ass. Rey sucked her lower lip behind her teeth, as Kylo's fingers spread across her bottom. He moved his thumb slowly down the center, inching it across her tight curves. "We've lost too much time as it is. I feel like I've waited a lifetime for this."

"I know all about waiting…" Rey managed weakly. She needed to fight her way out of this, but her stubborn body wouldn't move. Kylo wasn't using the Force on her, which made it worse. She had no excuse for lying there and taking this — other than the fact that she wanted it.

"I've missed you every night," Rey continued. "But if there's no attack planned… if you have _no_ backup, no reinforcements, then that means I have you surrounded."

Kylo's hand stopped exploring. His thumb was starting to disappear between her legs and he simply held it in place there.

"This would be better if your pants were off, Rey," Kylo hissed into her ear. He didn't seem to acknowledge what she was saying.

"Did you hear what I said?" Rey breathed.

"Mmm, if you're referring to the gathering of resistance fighters that your friends have alerted, I'm not concerned in the least. They can set up their cannons, grenades and pea shooters. We both know they can't take me. I can fight them off while fucking you in this position, Rey. They can't stop you from leaving with me."

"Fuck," Rey hissed.

Kylo's dominate hand continued to move southward and Rey squirmed on the table in response. This was the time to fight… to capture him. Her husband was so damn sure of his sexual prowess, that he ignored the fact that he was trapped aboard _the Falcon_.

His left hand moved off of her neck and rested on Rey's back. He pushed down enough to keep her in place.

"Ten days," Kylo sneered. "You've been gone for ten fucking days." His hand grabbed one of Rey's perfectly formed ass cheeks. "What's the punishment for running away from your husband and Master?"

"What?" Rey asked, gripping the table tightly along the sides. Her knuckles and fingers turned white. The Jedi already knew the answer.

"One spanking for everyday, Rey," Kylo hissed, brushing his hand across her ass again. "Count the spankings, my padawan. You can count to ten, right?"

"Ah, shit," Rey gasped. "I will get you for this, _Ben Solo_."

"I'm sure."

Kylo raised his hand and came down with a smack. Rey cried out in surprise, but failed to call out the number.

"Maker, you need to follow orders, Rey. Call out the number… I won't ask again." Kylo raised his hand and came down on her perfect ass once more.

Rey cried out, "Two." The stinging jolt radiated from her ass and struck deep within her core. She was wet and each strike set her skin on fire. Rey shouldn't like this, but it felt fucking amazing.

"Three," she whimpered after her husband's palm came down again. Kylo's hand stayed on her throbbing cheeks for a few seconds, trying to soothe her. He couldn't help but let his hand slip between the gap in her thighs. Rey gasped and wiggled her hips involuntarily.

"You're not wearing panties," Kylo growled.

"Wh...what?" Rey asked, opening her wet eyes. She was ashamed of how much she enjoyed this.

"You… you _knew_ I would come here," Kylo said, cracking a smile. "You didn't bother putting your panties on," he continued with a hint of amusement.

"What?" Rey asked in a fog. She was more than ready for Kylo to fuck her and wasn't in the mood to answer any questions right now.

Kylo grunted and flipped Rey onto her back, so that she was facing him. The Jedi gasped in surprise as Kylo pulled her into his chest. Rey struggled to balance herself and sat back down on the Dejarik to do so.

"Deep down, you _knew_ ," Kylo hissed. "Look at you, Rey. You fixed your hair and put on lip stain. You never do that. Why would you in this climate? Weren't you planning on doing maintenance on this bucket tonight?

"I — I did not," Rey said defiantly.

"You left my lightsaber sitting out on the table so I could find it easily."

"I… I," Rey stuttered. She wasn't sure how to respond and being this close to Kylo Ren again was intoxicating.

"You want me to fuck you on this table," Kylo growled. "The Force told you I was coming here and you happily ignored it."

Rey clamped her hand over her mouth, muffling "Maker" into her sweaty palm. The Jedi accidentally let down her defenses and Kylo pounced on the opportunity to enter her thoughts.

Narrowing his eyes, his hardened face softened a bit. "You… you've already chosen." Kylo released his hold on Rey and backed away. A sly, arrogant smile crept over his lips. "You're with me, Rey."

There was a pause and Rey couldn't think of anything to say in her defense. Kylo took her silence to be the final proof.

"Tell your idiot friends to get away from _the Falcon_ , or I will run them over with it," Kylo said, walking towards the cockpit. "You're with me, Rey. I've seen inside your mind and you've already chosen to be with me. Don't fight this anymore."

"No, stop," Rey whirled around and hopped off the table. "They will never let me leave with you… not if they think I'm a captive or under any duress. They won't let me leave with you at all. Kylo, this will start an endless war."

"That's why I have the First Order," Kylo replied, over his shoulder. "To crush people that get in my way."

"But I get a say, too," Rey stated.

"Excuse me?" Kylo shot back, twisting around and getting in her face again. Rey wasn't intimidated by his stature at all.

"If you take me like this, I will never be yours. Not truly. Even if you kept me in Jedi restraints and chains," Rey continued, refusing to back down now.

"I'm not staying here, Rey. And you will look lovely in Jedi restraints, especially with my cock in your mouth," Kylo growled.

"I'd like to have your cock in my mouth, Ben. But you wouldn't want me in Jedi restraints all the time. _I know you_."

"Bullshit."

"You want me, Kylo Ren, because I am your equal. You want me because I am powerful — I could stop you, fend you off — but I eagerly give you my body on a nightly basis. You get off on this; my power versus yours. Dueling to be on top. Fighting for control in the bedroom and in all things."

"I…" Kylo grunted, furrowing his brow and stopping.

"You like that I am the most powerful Jedi and you need to keep me that way," Rey cooed, feeling the momentum swinging towards her side.

"You came here without backup," Rey teased. She grabbed his belt and pulled her husband closer. "You didn't tell _the Finalizer_ where you were going. Ben Solo, you want to come home. And look, here you are."

Kylo Ren growled and looked away from Rey's fiery stare. "Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do, Rey. Hmmm? What are we going to do about this? I have to be with you but I'm not willing to stay here. I can't go back to the way things were either, could you?"

"No… no but I have an idea," Rey said, searching his thoughts. She placed a steady hand on his wrist and curled her small fingers against the texture of his glove.

"I'm all ears," Kylo said, feeling Rey probing his mind.

"Yes, you are all ears," Rey snickered.

"Fuck you, Rey."

"We'll get to that. I suggest we go on our honeymoon… the one I screwed up by leaving," she said. Kylo turned away and laughed. "Just listen, Ben."

"It was two weeks, right?" Rey continued. "We go and do everything you had planned. We leave the Resistance and First Order behind."

"Just like that — you won't try to run away?" Kylo asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I won't leave and you know that I won't. It will be a chance for us to visit that waterfall on Naboo, like you said," Rey continued. "We will do what you had planned, like a married couple should. And at the end of the two weeks, we'll see where the chips fall."

Kylo cleared his throat, "What… what do you mean?"

Rey placed her hands on her husband's chest. "At the end of the honeymoon, I'm willing to wager you are more than desperate to be with me. That you are so madly in love with me that you renounce the First Order and return home."

Kylo couldn't help but laugh deeply. Rey scowled, but kept her hands on his chest.

"Why would I agree to something so ridiculous?"

"Because of your confidence. Because you've been in my head and you know how I really feel," Rey purred. She let her hands roam over her husband's chest and torso. "You'll agree to this, because it's a competition."

Kylo licked his lips and looked eager to hear more.

"If you win me over, Kylo Ren, I will leave the Resistance for good. If you can get me to say those three words, than I will be yours forever. Half the galaxy may not be enough for us, when that day comes."

Kylo's smile faded and he grabbed ahold of Rey's wrists. She gave him a flirty smirk, but he didn't pry her hands away from his chest. "If I get you to say, _I love you…_ then you are MINE."

"Forever, Master," she replied with a nod. "But when I get you to say it first, then you come home with me," Rey said, grinning radiantly and showing her dimples. "The first thing I will do is change your wardrobe and make you eat my pussy. No more black; only light colors for you. And I'll braid your hair, too. A different style every few days."

Kylo fervently looked over Rey's body and considered the offer.

"I know how you feel, Rey," Kylo breathed. "You will be mine and you will be saying goodbye to all of this. No escaping, no games, and nowhere to run. You'd be by my side and yes, we're going to conquer the entire galaxy when this happens."

"Affirmative," Rey said sweetly. "But let's face it — I will break you during our honeymoon, Ben Solo. You're gonna enjoy being wrapped around my finger. And I'm gonna enjoy watching you gravel at your mother's feet for forgiveness."

"Fuck," Kylo grunted. He let go of Rey's wrists and grabbed her waist firmly. "You have a deal."

"Let's make it official," Rey said, reaching up and pulling down on his collar. The Jedi's lips stopped just shy of his and she smiled.

"This will be —" Rey started before he interrupted.

"All too easy," Kylo finished, crushing his greedy lips into hers.

* * *

Finn aimed his blaster at the ramp to _the Falcon._ He angled it down briefly, to wave his fist in the air. The Resistance had the ship surrounded and a team was getting ready to storm aboard. His hand signal got the approaching team to hold their position.

"What's that noise?" Finn asked, leaning toward Poe. His boyfriend had a blaster propped on a crate and wasn't sure what it was.

"It almost sounds like a…"

Right as Poe realized what the sound was, _the Falcon's_ hyperdrive activated and the ship disappeared from the hangar.

"Kriff," Poe cursed. "A hyperdrive."

* * *

A/N: Please talk dirty to someone you love. Send them a text at work. Whisper into their ear, the next time you are out shopping together. This is what's really important. Talking dirty... and bending your lover over a table, too. That is also important. No IKEA furniture... not for this. Make sure you have at least one thing that is rock solid.


	3. Daddygate

The cockpit of _the Millennium Falcon_ was quiet. The rusty ship glided through hyperspace and the only sounds came from the occasional rattle towards the rear. Rey had done a remarkable job keeping _the Falcon_ in shape. All that maintenance and effort hadn't gone unnoticed by Kylo Ren.

Kylo sat stiffly in the pilot's chair, barely able to squeeze his knees under the console. He looked like a man that was uncomfortable; as if under the intense scrutiny of a superior. But Kylo Ren did not have a superior.

He did however have an _equal_ and she wasn't taking her eyes off the darksider.

Rey sat in the copilot's seat with her body angled toward her husband. She kept a sideways glance on Kylo Ren at all times. Her ass was still sore from the branding she received over the Dejarik table. Rey hated herself for enjoying it so much.

Who knew? The Jedi certainly had no idea that spankings could make her so wet. Luke Skywalker never prepared her for this side of Kylo Ren. The Force itself was powerless to shield Rey from her deepest, darkest desires. If anything, the Bond they shared made each touch more explosive and carnal.

There was no way that Kylo Ren and Rey could go back to the way things were.

Looking at him now, Rey was fine with that notion. It was thrilling to have the most powerful man in the galaxy bend her over like that. The slight throb of her shapely behind was a constant reminder of Kylo's large hands.

 _His gloved hands_ , she thought. Rey recalled the moment when Kylo kept his palm and fingers pressed into her. He wanted to explore her ass and soothe her cheeks. The caress was affectionate and loving; filled with a spark of anticipation.

And Rey knew right then, that Kylo Ren wanted her above everything else in the galaxy.

She looked at him now and a slight smirk rolled over her lips. Rey tried to suppress it but her dimples gave it away. This was going to be a breeze—besting Kylo Ren. If she could remain level headed, the Jedi Knight would have the Sith Master wrapped around her finger. She would have him kissing her feet, too.

Kylo cleared his throat, growing wary of Rey's thousand yard stare.

"You know, there is just enough room on my lap for you to straddle me."

Rey arched an eyebrow and without skipping a beat, "I've thought about it. Especially with this pretty hyperspace tunnel in the background. It may even be romantic."

"The view is gorgeous," Kylo agreed. "But it doesn't hold a candle to you."

 _Fuck._

Kylo slowly reached over with his right hand and moved towards Rey's. Her left was near the center console and as he inched closer, the Jedi's heartbeat raced. Kylo was calculating and let his fingers ghost over her wrist and graze the top of her hand. Feigning that he would wrap his fingers around her, the Sith Master changed his mind and grabbed the hyperdrive handle instead.

Rey bit her bottom lip and sighed inwardly. Thankfully, her husband was being an ass and chose to simply tease her. Had Kylo grabbed her hand and pulled the Jedi in for an embrace, they probably would have ended up fucking.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy, for either of them.

Kylo pulled up on the control arm and dropped _the Falcon_ out of hyperdrive.

Rey felt her pulse pounding in her neck and ears. She was a little embarrassed by her own reaction. The Jedi's usual tan and freckled cheeks were burning red. Calming her nerves, Rey managed to find a steady voice.

"Have we arrived on Naboo already? That can't be right."

Kylo shook his head, "No, we're in neutral space over Bespin."

The planet's cloudy atmosphere quickly engulfed the vessel. After a minute or two the clouds opened up to a hovering city. Rey leaned forward with wide eyes and her lips parted. She had never seen anything like this before.

"They call this Bespin? They should call it the City in the Clouds," Rey said in awe.

"Good idea, _sweetheart_ ," Kylo smirked. He didn't have the heart to correct her. Glancing at his wife, he admired her beauty; while she admired the industrious city. "First we need to switch transports. I have secured two pilots and a shuttle. I do not care to fly each leg of our journey and you will need the travel time in between to recover."

"Recover?" Rey said, trying to keep a straight face. "My, someone thinks highly of himself."

Kylo narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. A bit tongue tied, he gripped the steering column tighter until his gloves started making a strained, cracking sound. Rey should know better than to challenge his prowess; at least that's what he was thinking.

"You always say that you'll finish what you started… and yet you never finished my spanking. I won't be exhausted if you can't bring me to climax."

"Damn you, Rey," Kylo growled. He was about to yell but Rey winked and pointed to dock fourteen. Distracted, the rusty pilot flew two spots past the number twelve dock. He cursed under his breath and waited for Rey to rub it in.

The Sith Master swung _the Falcon_ around in a wide loop to correct his mistake.

"That's the pilot's equivalent of the walk of shame," she teased.

Shaking his head, Kylo let out an exasperated laugh. He hated making mistakes in front of Rey, as she was always so damn competitive.

Rey grinned triumphantly and sat back in her seat. Because of their initial approach, she didn't notice when they passed Kylo's command shuttle along the portside.

Lining up for the landing, _the Falcon_ completed the loop and aligned itself for dock twelve. Startled by what came into view next, Rey jumped out of her chair. The command shuttle sat parked on dock eleven, one spot over. Two First Order pilots stood outside, patiently waiting to receive the married couple.

"What the hell is this, Kylo Ren?" Rey shouted. She clenched her fists and turned slowly to face her husband. Was this a trap the entire time?

Kylo cleared his throat and reached for the overhead switches. He was trying to be deliberate and non threatening with his motions. With his back to Rey, Kylo had no way to defend himself. If Rey felt like she was being double-crossed, she could easily strike him down.

"Easy, Rey," he said starting the landing sequence. "Let me land this bucket of bolts and I will explain."

"Explain now," Rey snapped. Her husband grunted in frustration.

 _The Falcon_ came in slow and wobbled on its axis. From the approach alone, it became apparent that Kylo hadn't flown a transport in some time. Rey scoffed and slipped back into the copilot's chair; she didn't want to see her ship destroyed because the man she married was a crappy pilot.

Rey used the Force to slap Kylo's hands away from the controls; she immediately took over and steadied _the Falcon_.

Kylo swung his chair around and glared at his wife. With lips parted, he looked poised to shout—but Kylo's features slowly softened instead. There was something about the way the light caught Rey's profile. A stray tendril of hair framed her just perfectly. Kylo smirked and completely forgot what he was angry about.

"Ben, start explaining or I will take us right out of here," Rey snapped, "Straight back to the Resistance."

There was a brief pause where Kylo didn't say anything.

Rey's cheeks flushed, noticing the goofy look on Kylo Ren's face. What the hell was he smiling at? Something about the expression was quite disarming.

"I want us to have pilots, Rey. If we're going to do this Honeymoon, let's do it properly. No silly interruptions or hapless rescue attempts from your friends. That's what you agreed to. It's what _we_ deserve."

Rey eased _the Falcon_ onto dock twelve and cut the engines. In a blink, she stood up again. The Jedi got right in her husband's face, putting her hand on his chair and swiveling him to face her.

"I can trust these women to be discreet," he explained. "They will not send _the Finalizer_ or any of the First Order intel on our whereabouts. There may be a lot more at stake here, but ultimately this honeymoon is about you and I. Also, I don't trust your friends to sit on the sidelines anymore than I trust Hux and the First Order."

Rey glowered and bit the inside of her mouth. She kept a hand on her hip, not far from her lightsaber.

Damn Kylo Ren for suddenly sounding so reasonable.

Rey sighed, "My friends would certainly track down _the Falcon_ and ruin our plans… especially with the media and tumblr sticking their noses where it doesn't belong. How many times are they going to draw us naked? I know it's hot but..."

"Yes it is," Kylo interrupted, letting his warm eyes scan Rey's features. If anything there needed to be _more_ Reylo artwork on tumblr.

Rey pressed her lips together. Kylo remained seated but looked a bit awkward; like he wanted to stand. He stared up at her with round, puppy eyes. Though he wasn't trying to plead or look cute, Rey found his expression to be incredibly frustrating.

The Sith Master looked at Rey in two distinct ways. She sighed deeply and doubted he was aware of it himself.

Often his stare was possessive and filled with lust. Under the right circumstances that look could light a fire within Rey. But there were these other times when those eyes were filled with something else—when she saw Ben Solo staring back at her—and it made Rey melt.

This was a man looking at the woman he loved. The bet could have been over right there, but those weren't the terms.

"I don't want to go on the command shuttle," Rey said softly.

"Then I will buy another ship in the city and we will take that," Kylo said quickly. He ran his fingers through his hair again and the couple stared at each other.

Rey scrunched her nose a little and mulled it over. She couldn't believe Kylo would spend so much money just to make her happy. She blushed at the thought.

Assuming the matter was resolved, Kylo slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. He had to crouch to avoid hitting his head on the overhead console. Rey quietly shuffled to the back row of seats, giving her husband room to pass. Crowded and confined in the cockpit, Kylo looked simply adorable as he gave Rey a coy grin.

Her heart raced as he moved toward her. Kylo himself swallowed hard but was focused on keeping his word. Someone would sell him a transport on Cloud City; one way or the other. As he passed, Rey grabbed his hand and forced him to stop.

"No, that won't be necessary. It's very sweet that you would go through all this trouble… and a bit wasteful, Ben. I will go on the command shuttle, but under one condition."

Kylo's face lit up and he gave his wife a toothy grin. He didn't seem to mind that Rey continued to drop the "B" word on him.

Rey looked shy as her husband reached for her jaw. Stroking her chin, his fingers held there for a moment. Kylo wanted to look into her eyes and didn't let go until she did. After a moment of trading longing looks, Kylo's smile faded.

"Anything but that," he quickly pleaded.

Rey rolled her eyes and pulled his hand toward the exit. Marriage was a compromise, as Kylo was beginning to understand.

* * *

"Get us back on schedule," Kylo barked at the shuttle pilots.

The First Order pilots straightened and saluted their superior. They were stunned by the sight before them: Kylo had his mask tucked under the crook of his left arm. He was visibly annoyed and the scar across his face was jarring in this light. On his right arm, was Rey Kenobi. She looked quite pleased with herself as the pair walked on board the shuttle.

The media would kill to have a photo of this—a brooding and unmasked Kylo Ren walking alongside his runaway Jedi bride. Strangely enough, Rey's smirk had nothing to do with Kylo walking around without his mask.

"You're certain that this uncle of yours will look after _The Falcon?"_ Rey asked sweetly, looking around at the shuttle interior.

Someone had gone to great lengths to make the seating arrangements more comfortable. Rey figured the shuttle must have been intended for their original honeymoon. The dull, utilitarian space was transformed into a suite. There was a cushy couch long enough and wide enough for two people to sprawl out. A dozen designer pillows were arranged on the cushions and there was a small bar in the corner.

"Curious," Rey said, admiring the layout. Her husband clearly wanted her to be comfortable. But what was she to do with all these pillows? They were obnoxious, despite being neatly arranged. Did people really stack pillows this way?

Kylo brushed past Rey and set his mask on an end table with a loud thud.

"Let's get this over with," he grumbled. The Sith Master looked fervently around the space, as if searching for an excuse to avoid making a pair of difficult calls. He started shedding his outer layer of clothing, putting on a show without meaning to.

"That's the spirit," Rey mumbled as Kylo stripped down to his tank, pants, suspenders and boots. The Jedi felt like she was in a haze, watching the display. She flopped down on the couch and did a little pose for Kylo. It was practically an invitation to climb on, but Rey stopped him by reaching for a holo novel and rolling on her stomach.

Kylo watched his wife closely and debated whether or not he should pounce on her. What harm could come of it?

"Don't you have some calls to make?" she reminded sharply. The sound of Kylo's footsteps walking to the communications console was music to her ears.

* * *

Rey made herself comfortable and flipped through the holobook. She merely pretended to read, as the amusing conversation took place over her shoulder. At least she found it amusing, anyway. Knowing that her husband—the most powerful man in the galaxy—was getting grilled by his five-foot-tall mother, made it worth traveling in the command shuttle.

Kylo Ren closed his fist and leaned into the communications console. Two minutes in and the Sith Master had about enough of the conversation. Three tiny blue holograms fluttered on the console below him. Hux was on the left, complaining from the command deck of _the Finalizer._ General Organa stood in the middle with her arms crossed. On the right, was a ruggedly handsome representative that Kylo Ren didn't know.

Annoyed by all the whining, Kylo was ready to Force choke the men standing on either side of his mother and bury his lightsaber into the station.

"I am not interested in having a debate," the Sith Master growled.

"You've finally gone completely mental, Ren," Hux sneered. "You _and_ your wife."

Jaw clenched, Kylo craned his neck to glare at Rey. She could feel the searing heat from his gaze and it made her swallow hard. The Jedi continued to read, knowing that ignoring him would drive Kylo crazy.

"You are doing great… _babe_ ," Rey said, sounding disinterested. A rush of excitement ran down her spine and gave her goosebumps all over.

Kylo raked his fingers through his dark locks and growled. The Sith Master wasn't sure he liked the nickname and figured Rey was deliberately trying to push a button. Even so,the Jedi was determined to let her husband twist in the wind before lending a hand.

"I agree," chimed General Organa from the center.

Slamming his fist on the console, all three holograms flickered. "I cannot have the two of you on the same side of an argument," Kylo snarled.

"Easy, babe," Rey soothed, sitting up. Her heavy eyelids and playful smirk drove him crazy. What he wouldn't give to take her right here, in the back of the command shuttle.

"And what about me?" asked the third hologram. "Now that you are back together, my office has been inundated with transmissions. People across the galaxy seem to be divided about this union and every Republic citizen is entrenched. I can barely keep up with my work," stated Chancellor Jon Tee.

"I don't answer to antis or the Republic. Who is this pissant, anyway?" Kylo scoffed.

"He's the recently elected Chancellor of the New Republic and the representative from the great planet of… Bespin," Hux mocked.

"The system of Bespin, including Cloud City and Ugnorgrad," Jon Tee corrected, sounding quite proud of himself—similar to how some parents talk about their children.

Like old friends, Kylo and Hux exchanged amused glances.

"Oh, well… who could forget the _great_ city of Ugnorgrad," Hux snickered. At that point Kylo burst into a rare fit of laughter, getting Rey to chuckle from the sofa. The Jedi clamped her hand over her mouth, when Leia glared in her direction.

"I remember you from the wedding now," Kylo said, trying to keep a straight face. "The cheap cologne and silly cape should have screamed Cloud City."

"I can _still_ smell it," Hux added.

"Go screw yourself, _Armitage_ ," Jon Tee ranted. He held out his hand and started listing all the great things about his system. "Bespin is awesome, got it? We have Cloud City and the largest Tibanna gas deposits in the galaxy. That's the smell of cold hard credits, baby. And we don't have to plagiarize the Death Star just to make money or look awesome. We have Lando _freaking_ Calrissian. Lando sings his greatest hits at the Sky Lounge every Tuesday and Thursday. Do you have a Lando on Arkanis? I don't think so. What do you have on Arkanis other than endless rain, walking pneumonia and wheatgrass? No one likes that stuff, you ginger bastard. Stop trying to force it on us at Jabba Juice."

"Some people like wheatgrass," Hux deflected.

"About as much as they like jogging. No wonder why your people are always so sickly looking and pale," Jon Tee continued.

"Some people like to jog," Leia cut in, hearing enough of the pointless bickering.

"No, they don't," Jon Tee fired back. "Jogging sucks it. Have you ever seen anyone run in Star Wars that wasn't getting shot at by a stormtrooper or a TIE fighter? No. They just walk or sit."

"Jon, don't you have some cliffhangers to write? Readers don't like waiting two weeks for updates," Leia sighed.

"You're the one's who called me," Jon bellowed.

"Clearly, that was a mistake. And… you're breaking up," Kylo interrupted, pressing his finger on the button to terminate Jon Tee's transmission. The third hologram disappeared for good.

"Now that the moron is gone," Leia complained, pinching the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe that Jon Tee was elected Chancellor. _Her Chancellor._

"Another weak and ineffectual Republic leader. Maybe the Senate needs the First Order more than you think, Leia. We could call this bet off," Hux teased. From the look on General Organa's face, she wasn't amused. "We could come to an alternate and mutually beneficial arrangement."

"I don't care what you do," Kylo snapped. "This is the agreement Rey and I made. Figure the rest out yourselves."

"We are at war!" Hux yelled. He pried his cold eyes away from Leia's hologram and turned to face his longtime rival within the First Order.

"Not during my honeymoon," Kylo countered, feeling Rey's eyes on him. He immediately backed away from the console and stood upright. His muscles tensed and Rey couldn't take her eyes off his toned, lightly scarred arms. "You know what's at stake now."

Rey rolled off the couch and stood. The call was spiraling out of control and she felt partly to blame. This was something they should have done together. As if on queue, Leia addressed her daughter in law.

"Rey, you can't be serious about this?" Leia asked.

Kylo Ren pulled out a chair that was tucked under the communications console. Rey gave him a flirty smirk and took the invitation to sit down. It was nice to see her husband acting like a gentlemen for a change.

Rey settled in and could feel the Sith Master staring down the back of her neck. Kylo let his hand gently brush her bottom bun, before running a single finger across her shoulder. The Jedi held back a shudder, feeling wetness pooling between her legs again. Surely he wouldn't try something right now, would he?

Resting the same hand on the back of Rey's chair, Kylo leaned forward a bit so he could listen in.

* * *

"This is a chance to end the war," Rey said, feeling her throat drying out. She had to think about the question that Leia asked. "We could do this without any more bloodshed. Of course I am serious about this," Rey replied.

 _Just tell them you want to be with me_ , Kylo said across the Bond.

At this point Hux and Leia both started arguing, first with Rey. The yelling quickly turned into a shouting match, hologram versus hologram. Rey fell silent, taken aback by the scene. Maybe they would settle this with battle cruisers and star destroyers like Kylo suggested. The thought made her uneasy. The point of all of this was to avoid further casualties. Hux and Leia needed to be on board with this arrangement and agree to stand down.

Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, Rey became lost in thought. She sighed heavily, listening to all the bickering. The Jedi gasped when Kylo Ren suddenly leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I could start fucking you on this console, right here. That would get them to shut up at least. Thinking about you moaning and hanging on for dear life makes me… _so hard_."

Rey arched an eyebrow and shifted her eyes over to Kylo's waist. She wasn't surprised to discover that in fact, he sported a raging hard on. His massive erection tented the dense leather material covering it. As usual, Kylo made no attempt to hide his arousal.

"Oh, babe," Rey hissed, "Teasing me is quite foolish."

"Is that so?" Kylo replied, licking his lips. He was still hovering an inch from her ear. His wife was growing bolder every time he got like this. The Sith Master gave her that possessive look again.

Suddenly, Rey turned in her seat and grabbed Kylo by his throat. His dark eyes widened as the Jedi Knight gave him a quick peck on the lips. Holding him in place, a devilish glint was in Rey's eyes.

"You seem to think that you are in control," she whispered against his full lips. "Stop underestimating me. I need this _and_ want this just as badly as you do." With that, she let her husband go.

Kylo pulled away. A slow, wicked grin spread across his mouth. Where the hell was this coming from? As he was about to formulate a response, a small hand with nimble fingers gripped the base of his cock. The fingers expertly tightened around both leather and flesh.

"Oh...fuck," he whimpered. Fortunately, Leia and Hux were too busy arguing to hear.

"What was that?" Rey teased softly.

The Jedi kept her hand next to her thigh, obscured by the communications console. Her palm and fingers were coiled as if holding something cylindrical—and she _was_. The Jedi Knight gave her husband a flirty grin. Rey held her lightsaber in one hand, pretending it was his cock. Using the Force, she stroked along the shiny hilt with her other hand. The focused energy transferred from the lightsaber and surrounded Kylo's erection.

The darksider swallowed hard and shut his heavy eyelids. Rey started a slow pumping gesture, going from base to head in one motion. Stopping at the head of his cock, the Jedi released the lightsaber. Before Kylo could protest, Rey wrapped her fingers and palm around his sensitive tip.

"Ahh," Kylo practically begged. He slapped his hand on the console and gripped tightly to steady himself.

 _I love when you whimper. I know you only do it for me. Admit it, I'm the only one who can do this to you. No one makes you hard as I do; no woman could come close._

Rey's taunt echoed in Kylo's mind. He trembled and bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He would do anything, or say anything for her. But right now, it was too difficult to form thoughts or words.

"Oh, I rather enjoy _this,"_ Rey teased aloud, throwing caution to the wind. She rolled her palm and fingers over the tip again. He squirmed and grunted, biting down once more. The mixture of pleasure and pain was damn near torture. Kylo lurched his hips forward, unable to get enough of the stimulation.

"Now you know how I felt," she continued, finally releasing his head and resuming the pumping motion. Rey's hand slid down her lightsaber again, sending the sensation sparking across Kylo's cock.

 _Do you know how it feels to be denied? You're about to._

"Ah, fuck," Kylo gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs. Every muscle in his body was bulging now. Rey had figured out his secret; she had turned the tables on her lover, using his own ability against him. It didn't take her long to figure out how to control his body.

 _You...won't deny me, Rey. I know you. You started this and you must follow through. You always follow... through._

"Kriff," Rey murmured. He was right.

She continued to pump up and down, using the Force to give him a scorching handjob. Every stroke made him harder and more desperate for her touch. Damn these suffocating leather pants. The sentiment seemed to be shared by both lovers.

Chest heaving, Rey continued to pump. Her brow furrowed and eyes remained glued to Kylo's strained expression.

 _And what if I came right here? I would have wasted seed that should be buried deep within you._

"It belongs to me anyway, _Ben Solo_. I own you now. It's mine to waste," Rey choked.

Hux cleared his throat and waited for the newlyweds to respond. Kylo and Rey had not listened to a single word of the discussion. The Knights were at it again; dueling as they always had.

"Wha...what is it now, Hux?" Kylo asked shakily.

Rey didn't stop just because the conversation had resumed. Her forehead started to glisten and her cheeks were rosy red. She kept a straight face—as much as she could—and continued her inappropriate use of the Force.

Hux ran his palm over his face and pulled down.

"Is something wrong, babe?" Rey hissed, tilting her head enough to arch an eyebrow at her husband. Her voice was so sweet, though her intentions were anything but. Rey pulled Kylo's cock down a little and increased the speed of her strokes. Her pace was proving to be overbearing.

Hux and Leia fell silent. The generals were less than thrilled with this arrangement. Too much was being left to chance. The entire galaxy was up for grabs and it could go either way at this point. It seemed unlikely that the fate of every star system boiled down to a competition between lovers—yet here they were.

"Amazing," Kylo gritted out. "You're going to look _so_ good in Imperial black..."

 _On your knees_ , he added through the Bond. His lips curled ever so slightly.

Rey was unphased and started pumping faster.

 _Look how hard you are. What if your mother and best friend knew that I had this power over you?_

"You must send us your itinerary," Hux repeated. "You are effectively the Supreme Leader now; we can't have you running off with a Jedi bride without precautions in place."

"Precautions…" Kylo repeated, feeling himself losing control completely. He wanted to give in to Rey right there and drop his pants. They should fuck each other for real.

"Try to concentrate, babe," Rey cooed. She continued to stroke him, while Hux repeated the question.

"Wha... What?" Kylo breathed.

"Oops," Rey said, letting her lightsaber drop to the ground. "I better get that." The Jedi slinked under the console, disappearing from sight.

"What is it going to take for you two to focus?" Hux quizzed. The happy couple was clearly in some sort of newlywed bubble.

Kylo reached over and adjusted a dial, making his mother's signal scramble and cut out altogether. He breathed a sigh of relief, but it was to be short lived. Rey reached up and unzipped his pants for real.

Her fingers worked his massive erection through the opening. Kylo's cock sprang forward, hitting her chin.

"Ah, shiiiit," Kylo hissed, grabbing the console with both hands. He wanted Rey like this from the very first moment he saw her. Fitting that they should end up back here, on the command shuttle.

Wasting no time, Rey swirled her tongue around his girth. It didn't matter if they were caught; this was their honeymoon after all. She swirled a second time, before tightening her lips on his large member. The Jedi sucked hard and bobbed her head along her husband's cock.

Kylo threw his head forward, letting his dark locks fall in his face. The powerful man surrendered to the woman he desperately loved. He kept his eyes closed, unable to focus on anything other than the feeling of Rey's wet mouth.

"Are you recieving a blowjob right now?" Hux finally asked. The general watched Kylo's facial expressions closely and he already knew the answer.

After a few more seconds, Kylo gasped. Rey coated his cock well, making his toes curl even though they were in his boots.

"Definitely," the Sith Master groaned.

Rey's head hit the bottom of the communications console but she kept the massive cock pressed against the inside of her cheek.

"Don't be jealous," Kylo snorted, feeling increasingly aroused. His cock had hardened to its maximum potency in his wife's mouth.

"I'm not _jealous_ , Ren," Hux sneered. "Send me your itinerary when you're through… assuming she hasn't sucked out every secret you claim to own."

Rey swirled her tongue against the predominant vein running down her husband's cock. This feature she cherished, as it made him a pleasure to fuck. The Jedi was pissed, but not enough to stop. She soaked his shaft again, before kissing his oversensitive tip.

"Daddy," the Jedi mumbled against the bead of precum. Kylo lurched forward and buried his cock deep within his wife's mouth. The Jedi gagged and her eyes welled up instantly. The moniker had struck a chord within the Sith Master and their Force Bond vibrated out of control.

"Fuck," Kylo hissed, slamming his palm down on the console. The last transmission cut out entirely and Hux was gone. He reached underneath and grabbed a fistful of Rey's hair. The Jedi managed to slide back enough to release his cock with a resounding 'Pop.'

"Fuck you, Rey," he growled while pulling Rey out from the table. She sprang to her feet and glowered at Kylo Ren.

The Jedi slapped his face once, "Fuck me?" she challenged. Rey followed with a second slap, "Fuck you," she panted hotly. His pale features flushed from the contact; Kylo didn't care about his stinging face and hooked his meaty fingers through his wife's belt.

Rey leapt into his chest, slamming her petite frame into his solid body. Her muscular legs wrapped around Kylo's waist and squeezed. The Sith Master responded by pulling her tightly into a kiss.

They moaned into each other's tongues. Rey's fingers immediately tangled in Kylo's dark mane. Like a magnet, the Force pulled the pair impossibly close. Rey's skin was on fire and the Jedi knew her husband felt the same way. His lightsaber sized cock angled upward and caressed her ass. She couldn't help but rock her hips gently, teasing it.

"Rey," Kylo panted, as she allowed them the slightest break for air. Rey was immediately back on him, sucking his tongue through her lips. She would never get enough of this and neither would he. The Jedi adjusted her hips and climbed higher, pulling Kylo's hair back and making him cry into her mouth.

The Sith Master took a step back to steady himself. From a standing position, it was getting harder to balance his throbbing cock on her grinding hips. He would give anything to drop Rey on the sofa, but she wasn't going to let him do that just yet. It was like she was trying to wear him down, tire him out before Kylo ever entered her pussy.

 _Rey_ , he pleaded into the Bond.

"No," she hissed in response, releasing his tongue and catching his bottom lip with her teeth.

Kylo growled and grabbed Rey's breast through her flimsy undershirt, wrinkling the fabric. He quickly pushed the shirt up her taut waist. In a dizzying blur, his thumb and index fingers expertly pinched her nipple. Rey cried out in response, arching into his touch. She let go of his lip and ground her hips into his belt buckle.

Crying out and digging her fingers into his arms, Rey signaled she was ready. She wanted him like this; standing up.

"Daddy," Rey whimpered, knowing full well what this would do to the Sith Master.

"Fuck," he howled.

Kylo cradled the small of Rey's back with one hand and pulled her nipple hard with the other. Rey threw her head back and surrendered to her husband's full lips. The darksider eagerly sucked on her exposed neck, pulling her skin against his sharp teeth.

The shuttle made a sudden, shaky movement that almost sent Rey and Kylo tumbling onto the couch. It would have worked out perfectly for Kylo, but he knew what his wife wanted and would gladly fuck her against the interior wall.

"We can't be there already," she sobbed.

Kylo spun them around and pinned Rey's back into the closed ramp. They both grunted from the impact. Eyes dilated, the Jedi forgot her question. She put both hands on Kylo's black tank top and ripped it down the middle.

Her husband was an incredible lover and every breath and caress drowned out her concerns.

"Don't worry," he managed breathlessly, kissing a different spot and sucking hard. Kylo attacked again and again, making Rey claw her fingers into his scalp.

"My… family has a cottage... on the lake. Its secluded… no one knows," Kylo husked between scorching kisses. The Jedi hissed in response and let one clawed hand dig into his shoulder blades. Rey dragged across and left yet another trail of red across his skin. In truth, no one should know about the Padme family cottage by the lake.

Rey moaned and bucked her hips harder and quicker against his erection.

"Fuck me, daddy," she pleaded, jerking his hair down without warning.

Like a beast, Kylo growled in response. His fingers burned into Rey's flesh, eliciting a quick series of incoherent ramblings from the Jedi.

They needed to be naked. He had to be inside her and she desperately needed his cock. The Force listened; in an instant the belts around their waists came flying off. Kylo's pants unfastened and fell by his ankles. Rey's pants ripped at the seams and the Jedi cried out as the fabric gave away altogether.

"Ah," Rey screamed, dropping down and burying her husband's cock deep within her.

Kylo groaned and pushed Rey hard into the ramp. With a heavy thud, their bodies slapped together. Free from their pants, the Sith Master held the Jedi Knight in place. He saw spots and stared into her sparkling eyes. Fuck, this had been too long. Ten days was too long to spend apart; too long to spend without the feel of his lover's cunt stretching around his girth.

Rey whimpered and had enough. She slammed herself down, burying her cunt all the way to his hilt. They both screamed out, as Kylo lifted his wife up and forced her back down on his cock.

The Knights continued this reckless pace, pushing each other to their limits. Just as Rey would adjust, Kylo would grunt and slam her down harder; each time he did so, the Jedi would bite into a different part of his body.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Kylo purred in her ear. " _Rey_ …"

Rey suppressed a shaking sob, muffling her screams into his shoulder and neck. His deep voice alone pushed her closer. She kept her cheeks pressed against his pulse, focusing on the throbbing cock pounding against her g spot. Each time she slammed down on his base, the Jedi clenched her muscles—squeezing his member with her walls.

The Sith Master groaned loudly again, bucking his knees as Rey tried to force his climax early. Kylo gripped Rey's ass tighter, nearly tripping over his own tangled pants. Fuck, he wished he kicked them off sooner, but it was too late now.

"Daddy," Rey pleaded into his ear, as Kylo forced her down again. The interior lights of the command shuttle began to flicker. The reinforced walls moaned in protest. The Jedi was dizzy and losing control of her abilities. This was what the Sith Master wanted; all he ever wanted. The girl was his at last.

Rey cried out as Kylo dropped her down on his lightsaber sized shaft, over and over. Bodies glistening, the knights were too lost in pleasure to care about anything else. Rey was quickly approaching the point of no return. She squeezed Kylo's dick with every thrust, making damn sure he tumbled down after her.

Stepping back, Kylo moved Rey off the ramp altogether. He gripped her waist tighter and increased the pace of their fucking. Without the wall slowing him down, the insatiable darksider pounded his wife furiously. This wasn't making love; it was something else and Rey relished every second of it.

She wrapped an arm around his neck for balance and muffled her cries into his shoulder. The shuttle interior began to moan and buckle, reeling from Rey's impending orgasm. There was no way the pilots didn't hear this. Between Rey and Kylo's noises, the blinking warning lights would have alerted the pilots to a potential disaster. The ship trembled from the crushing pressure. Either Rey surrendered first, or the carbon metal hull would.

"So close," she choked, blushing head to toe.

Suddenly, the ramp to the command shuttle unlatched and began to lower. It gave a sharp hiss before Rey's climax sent it sharply into the granite slab platform. With a deafening thud it released steam and rattled the entire craft.

"Daddy," Rey cried out into the evening, one last time.

Kylo continued to fuck his wife as the cool evening air slapped her bare bottom. Rey held on for dear life as Kylo Ren grunted and thrusted wildly. After a few more times, he cried out and released his seed deep within her.

From outside the shuttle, three hundred stunned guests stood watching Kylo Ren and Rey Kenobi fuck. The welcoming committee was speechless by the explicit and vulgar display. Above the crowd was a banner welcoming the newlyweds to Naboo.

Rey's fingers dug into Kylo's arms and she gasped. Her closed eyes opened wide in a mixture of fear and embarrassment. The Jedi's senses returned suddenly, like crashing a speeder into a sand dune. Having Force abilities in a time like this was a severe disadvantage. Rey could sense the collective shock and horror from the audience.

"Shit," she squeaked, digging her nails harder into her husband. It was perhaps the understatement of the year. A crowd of strangers had witnessed them fuck; had seen her ass jiggle with every thrust. Three hundred witnesses heard her call him 'daddy.'

Kylo grinned teasingly and nodded at the ramp. The Sith Master harnessed the Force and closed the door again, shielding he and Rey.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Rey jerked her hips and let Kylo's semi-hard cock spill out of her. She immediately pushed away from his scratch-covered chest, looking like she might die from embarrassment.

"I promise," Kylo started with a shit-eating grin, "I promise, I had nothing to do with this." His throaty chuckle echoed throughout the command shuttle.

It seemed unlikely that so many people would be waiting for their arrival. At first glance, there appeared to be an entire welcome celebration planned by Naboo's upper echelon. The knight's had planned to arrive in secret and it's not like Hux or Leia knew of their destination.

"Well, we are off to a good start," Rey said numbly. Would the crowd disperse if they were made to wait long enough? Not to mention, her pants were ripped to shreds by the Force. Her head was spinning and the Jedi felt faint.

"I had planned to give this to you tonight," Kylo said, reading his wife's mortified facial expressions. He was already holding a beautiful evening gown… perfect for a romantic dinner, or welcome celebration.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. RL happened and I had a ton of work and family in town. I've been dying to share this update with everyone. Leave me a review or come say hi on tumblr - iancantbesaved. Let me know what you'd like to see, as I have wiggle room in this story. The great thing about having a gf in the fandom is that you can act out some of these scenes. Which is why I urge all of you to have sex in your vehicles and please... please talk dirty to someone you love. I cannot stress this enough. The more you know...


	4. Those Three Words

"Welcome to Lake Country," Kylo called out into the empty foyer. He expected to find his bride waiting for him there or possibly out on the veranda. Scanning the cozy entryway, his gaze drifted past the living room. The ornate bank of glass doors opened up to a crystal clear lake and backdrop of waterfalls.

He thought Rey would like it here. There was plenty of lushy green inlets cropped perfectly by the water. In fact, she should love it here. Granted, they were off to a rough start.

Kylo's voice echoed in the high ceiling as he called for Rey. Instinctively, his eyes traveled up the staircase. She wasn't exploring the villa. No, she had already found the bedrooms. He didn't need to use the Force or their Bond to know that.

"Even better," he snickered.

Scooping the rest of the luggage up in his arms, Kylo ran up the staircase. His long legs tripped a few times making him grunt and fall forward. The Knight turned red and could kick himself for being so clumsy. There was no way that Rey didn't hear his muffled cursing over the trampled noises. Even still, the Jedi didn't bother to check on him. Rey remained in the master bedroom waiting for him on the bed.

Coming to an abrupt stop in the doorway, Kylo Ren paused to drink her in; this wasn't exactly the sight he had been expecting to see.

Rey buried her head in her hands, "How bad is it?" she asked. The Jedi felt the strong signature of her husband crowding the entrance. The sensation was intoxicating—it always was when he was close by—but Rey wasn't exactly in the mood to act on those desires at the moment.

"I'll have to replace parts of the bannister," he replied, dropping the luggage by his feet. "So, we'll have to be careful until then."

"You _know_ that's not what I mean," Rey sighed.

Kylo Ren stepped forward, wanting nothing more than to comfort his wife. He hesitated and refrained from reaching out to her. Admittedly he had no idea what he could do to make the situation better. All things considered, Kylo was rather pleased with the way everything had gone so far.

Rey looked quite beautiful sitting on the bed. She was in a little tank and had matching pajama bottoms. The clothes must have been tucked away in a drawer and left behind some time ago. Although it was early to be wearing the attire, Kylo didn't mind the wardrobe change. Whatever made her comfortable worked. But should he try to put his arm around her? This was all so new and different. Perhaps the Jedi would like to cuddle?

"Would you like to cuddle?" Kylo blurted out.

"No," she snapped back, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Maybe later," she added, noticing he was disappointed with her response.

"You don't have to worry, Rey. I handled it," Kylo stated cryptically.

He finally reached for the Jedi, but she turned away from him and scooted back on the bed. Rey grabbed a pillow—one of many on the mattress—and pulled it close to her chest. She wrapped her arms around it tightly and sat with her legs crossed.

Maker knows that Kylo would have given anything to trade places with that pillow right now.

"What does that mean, handled _it_?" she asked cautiously.

By " _it_ " Rey was of course, referring to the gathering of distinguished guests that witnessed them fucking. The crowd that shouldn't have even known they were arriving, much less known the location to the secluded family retreat.

Kylo cleared his throat. "Uh…"

* * *

A hush fell over the crowd of two hundred people. They were collectively in shock over the intimate display they witnessed moments earlier. Rey and Kylo Ren were fucking in a standing position when the command shuttle ramp came crashing down. She called him 'Daddy.'

There was no way to spin the evening's events; no way to deny what happened. Soon the entire galaxy would know. Even on Tatooine where they still use AOL.

That included Pablo Hidalgo, though he'd never confirm nor deny the events; not until the next sequel anyway. It's baffling how so many people could follow someone that sits on the fence. Remember when he said that third party vendors like toy makers get key insider information on storylines? Hmm… is that why Monopoly forgot to include Rey in their first edition of—whatever; she's only the hero of the fucking story. It's not like she needs action figures, either.

Maybe that's why Palpatine was so completely successful. Popularity corrupts much faster than power. It always starts with a few followers and then spirals out of control with each Tweet or Tumblr post. Palpatine issued subtle, passive aggressive jabs aimed at digging into the Jedi Council. He made the accusation that Yoda constantly smelled of farts because he was the right height—and boom, everyone believed it. With thunderous applause, they believed it.

I digress. Kylo Ren liked to be called "Daddy." Soon the entire Republic would know.

"We should leave," someone finally suggested. It was enough to snap the crowd out of their dumbfounded gazes. The engines to the command shuttle were off but it didn't seem like Kylo or Rey would be making another appearance. A low murmur spread throughout the crowd.

Inside the shuttle, Kylo Ren hurried to retrieve his pants. He snapped the straps to his suspenders around his broad, exposed shoulders. The powerfully built man didn't bother with a shirt and still glistened from the torrid round of love making.

He told Rey that he would take care of this; smooth things over… but he _also_ grabbed his mask and lightsaber. She couldn't look at him; couldn't pry her face away from the pillow it was buried in. The words hadn't fully registered and maybe if Rey saw that he was palming his mask, she would have stopped him.

The Sith Master used a maintenance hatch to exit the underbelly of the command shuttle. It was hard to get to, but it prevented anyone else from seeing Rey for the rest of the evening. The crowd fell silent again, hearing a pressurized door open from underneath the shuttle. A billow of steam came pouring out and a tall dark shadow finally emerged.

Kylo Ren appeared without his shirt on, strolling through the cloud of steam.

"I'm only going to say this once," Kylo sneered, pausing to make sure all eyes were on him. He slammed the mask down over his head and ignited his crossguard lightsaber.

"Get lost," he shouted in a distorted mechanical hiss.

Panic swept through the crowd but they weren't moving fast enough. Kylo scowled underneath his mask and lunged forward. He buried his lightsaber into the nearest truss tower, toppling down one side of the large banner. It ripped in the center which was a shame; maybe he could tape it back together afterwards.

The remaining crowd scurried in all different directions, like rats abandoning a sinking ship. Kylo stormed across the landing, swinging his lightsaber over his head but not really trying to hit anything. He came to a stop and hovered over a table with a large punch bowl.

"Maker… could this be Hawaiian Punch? I haven't had Hawaiian punch in years!"

Kylo Ren grabbed the ladle from the bowl. This was going to happen. He'd drink the entire fucking thing while wearing his mask.

* * *

"What the hell is Hawaiian Punch?" Rey yelled, wanting to _punch_ her husband in his big stupid nose.

"Erm, I shouldn't have told you that part," he conceded while inching away. Kylo stopped moving once Rey noticed he was trying to back up.

"Get lost? You actually told them to _get lost_?" she ranted, standing up on the mattress and towering over him. "So you went out there without a shirt… looking just as you are right now," Rey continued while looking down at him. He was so fucking alluring that the Jedi had a hard time maintaining her edge.

"Uh," was all he could muster. Rey was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even if she was pissed at him.

"You put on the _mask_ and brought out your lightsaber," Rey continued. "You call that diplomacy? Ben Solo… you ARE a freaking prince… an _actual_ prince. And if things continue to progress between us—you'll be in charge of half the galaxy. This is no way to behave. We're guests here."

"Rey, look… people do crazy things when they're in—Italy," he started before stopping.

She raised an eyebrow, "Italy?"

"Naboo," he corrected.

"I think you're overreacting a little," Kylo continued. "You've got a lovely ass and that's really what they saw."

Rey shot him that _look_ and Kylo wondered if he'd be seeing that expression a lot during their marriage.

"No. I could _hear_ them, Ben Chewbacca Bail Ackbar Solo! They saw your massive cock slamming into me. I _know_ they did because of how wide you were holding my legs apart. They saw you stretching me, for crying out loud."

"Did you just five name me?" Kylo asked, putting one knee on the bed and making it creak a little.

Rey remained standing. She sniffed and looked away from him, as if no one was there.

"Rey—Rey answer me," he continued, but each time he tried to look at her she avoided him.

"You're pissed off and I get that, but don't ever five name me again!" he said hotly.

The Jedi turned and narrowed her eyes at him. A slow smile crept across her lips which made Kylo smirk arrogantly in return. Rey took her time and got down to her knees, sinking into the mattress.

 _Ah, yes, she was just teasing. Just being playful. She wants me_ , he thought.

Kylo reached for her waist and Rey countered with a Force Push to his chest. The Sith Master went tumbling backwards off the bed, rolling across the tile floor and landing on his muscular butt against the wall.

A small picture of a couple getting married by the lake fell down and smacked him in the head.

Grunting in frustration, Kylo's face turned beet red. He was left speechless but his expression spoke volumes; his scowl and eyes conveyed a passionate mixture of shock and anger.

"Rey," he finally snarled. "If you wanted to get rough—"

Without warning, a pillow came flying across the room and smashed into his face. The darksider ripped the fluffy pillow from his nose and didn't seem amused.

"What the hell...Re—" he started before a second pillow smashed him in the nose.

"That's it," he growled. Kylo Ren leapt across the tiled floor and landed on the edge of the bed.

Rey was waiting with two more pillows, gritting her teeth at him. She pummeled him with both handfuls, moving the pillows in a flurry. As he knocked one away, there seemed to be another one jumping into her grasp.

"This is ridiculous," he said, breathlessly. He pushed forward and tried unsuccessfully to corral his wife. His nose tickled with the urge to sneeze; that feeling was the worst. The sneeze never came.

"You're ridiculous," Rey shot back, "The amount of pillows...on this...bed is ridiculous." The Jedi continued to wail on her husband, noticing that he was hard and digging into her inner thigh. She closed her eyes briefly, not wanting to succumb to the wave of excitement coursing through her.

"Your throbbing cock is ridiculous," she continued, landing a good shot.

"You like it," he accused, finally landing a decent counter attack of his own. "My cock and the pillows. Admit that you like them both." Kylo followed up with another playful strike, gaining some leverage over his wife's petite form.

Rey fell to her side and immediately felt Kylo's larger frame pounce on her. She gasped and started to buck her hips, trying to escape his hold. Her attempts were only half hearted and she didn't seem to protest when Kylo hooked his leg between hers. With a subtle rocking motion, Kylo turned the Jedi over on her back, so he could look at her properly. Fuck, he could get lost in those hazel eyes.

Catching a quick peek at her husband, Rey burst into a fit of laughter. She scrunched her nose and tried not to sneeze. Now it was her turn to suffer through the sensation. Between that and Kylo's blotchy face—with all the dark strands of hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks—the Jedi started to relax.

Maybe she had overreacted but it was worth it. Kylo didn't care if he looked like a mess. The woman beneath him was the most beautiful creature in the galaxy. His fingers left her hands and found the ticklish spot along her ribcage.

"Stop, I have to sneeze," she protested while turning away from him.

"Gross," Kylo teased.

His fingers ghosted over Rey's ribs, making his wife squirm instantly. Force he liked this; liked her trapped underneath him and giggling. He _loved_ it, in fact. Every movement she made was thrilling to him and not just because he was hot for her. There was something about holding the woman he loved… something indescribable. The feeling was immensely satisfying, consuming in the best way imaginable.

Once Kylo Ren had a feel for Rey, things could never go back. He could be dense at times and cold—but this… _this_ made him whole. The brooding knight would have gone his entire life never knowing the feeling, had he not found Rey on Takodana.

"You like this… my fingers on you," Kylo stated. "Every time I get hard it makes you wet; and _you're_ what makes me hard, Rey. So… this is really all your fault."

"I'm not wet," she lied.

Kylo leaned down and pressed his lips into hers. As he did so, Rey arched her back and melted into his wanton hold. They were comfortable like this and they fit so very well together. She blushed all over just thinking about it.

Rey's lips parted and yielded to Kylo's eager mouth. Her chest continued to heave and press into him, as if expecting one of his hands to explore the small of her back—and he did.

"Mmm," she moaned as he deepened the kiss. The Jedi hooked her calf around Kylo's upper thigh.

In that moment, she recalled what Kylo Ren said on _the Millennium Falcon_. He was right—they were _not_ enemies. They never had been, despite meeting on the battlefield many times. Their relationship was always complicated but that was only because they were stubborn. Neither Knight was willing to admit the truth. But now the truth was going to come out.

She wanted to tell him so many times how she felt. Kylo's sheathed cock slipped between her thighs and the Jedi lost her train of thought.

They were both breathing too heavy now; the truth could wait until later.

Rey's hand found his dark locks. She quickly tangled her fingers in his wild mane, losing them. The other hand, bearing the wedding ring, was pressed against his bare chest. Rey felt his powerful heartbeat and realized it matched her own rhythm. Her fingers trembled in anticipation, traveling from his heart and along his right shoulder.

"Oh," Rey mouthed, feeling the raised indentation of his scar; _her_ scar rather—the one she gave him. The nasty one that marked his body and traveled all the way up to his handsome, angular face.

"I… I regret doing this," she breathed. He continued to kiss along her jaw while she stammered. "You had it coming, don't get me wrong. But, if I knew what we'd become..."

"Shhh," Kylo said, planting a tender kiss on her bottom lip. Rey was surprised by how gentle he was being. Kylo kept his mouth close to hers and fervently searched her eyes.

"I didn't know either, Rey. I was intrigued by reports of a _girl_. I knew I wanted you even then; on Starkiller Base. But, what we have goes beyond a carnal attraction. Had I known something like this was possible," he said while desperately trying to find the right words.

"For so long I tried to be something that I wasn't. On the same day that I showed you my face, you also called me a monster. And you were right."

"Ben," Rey said reaching up and brushing the hair from his forehead, "That was a terrible day, for many reasons. All that was lost..."

"I know," Kylo said ruefully. "Believe me, _I know_. And as horrible as it seems, I came back to life that very same day. The real me came back to life on Starkiller. When you grabbed the Skywalker lightsaber and left me in the snow… _you saved me_."

Rey swallowed hard with the confession. Her heart poured out for this broken man; her soul belonged with his. They were both damaged but it didn't seem to matter right now. Why had they been fighting this for so long? She blinked a few tears, and leaned her jaw forward to catch his lips.

"Let me," he said after gingerly breaking away from the kiss. "Rey, let me show you how I really feel."

She inhaled and nodded, giving into the sincerity of his words and the passion evident in his eyes.

* * *

Kylo Ren came in for a slow, deep kiss. He explored her tongue and mouth, falling in completely. He kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years; searching to capture her heart and soul with every moan he coaxed from her. Kylo licked her bottom lip as he reluctantly pulled away. He always seemed to know when Rey needed air; pushing the Jedi to her limits.

"Ben," Rey gasped, feeling his thumb and fingers massaging her left ear. She closed her eyes and stretched toward the touch. Kylo didn't respond; didn't care that she called him "Ben." His lips went behind her right ear, planting directly on a hidden spot that made Rey's toes curl.

With a smile he kept his lips there for a moment, letting them linger. Rey wasn't aware of the sensitive spot but Kylo somehow knew. He kissed there again and sucked gently, while continuing to massage her opposite earlobe.

"Oh," Rey mewled and surrendered all over again. His full lips left her ear and then moved right under her jaw, finding the perfect spot again. The attention was enough to make her entire body quake.

Kylo took his time, mindfully nipping and caressing every part of her jawline and neck.

He moved lower, inching down her body and going impossibly slow. Force, he was taking his time and savoring every inch of her. He tried to memorize her body with every kiss. It made her grab onto the bed sheets desperately.

"Every freckle, Rey," he panted between breaths. "Everywhere I can reach, I want to explore. I have to."

The Jedi let out an incoherent response. Her senses were on fire. This was so different from what she'd experienced in the past with him. So blissfully unexpected.

"Oh, Force," she managed between his scorching kisses. Rey would never tire of those full lips. And he'd never tire of kissing her.

Kylo's hot breath hovered over her clavicle. With fierce eyes he drank in Rey's body. He belonged right here. He'd spend every night and every morning here if she'd let him. Even if Kylo Ren had to prove his affection on a daily basis, he would. He'd prove that they belonged together. Prove that he was worthy of such an incredible woman.

"You deserve to be worshipped, Rey," he husked before kissing between her breasts. Rey arched further and cried out, knowing what was to come next.

Kylo didn't want to wait any more. He could have kissed her arms and continued to tease her, but he didn't. They both craved this; they needed it. His large right hand left Rey's ear and came down to cup her breast. She fit so perfectly in his palm. He admired them by spreading his thumb and fingers wide. His hungry tongue expertly flicked over her nipple. He hooked around it, coaxing the tip to extend for him. On cue, her nipple responded and Kylo pulled it against his teeth.

Rey's moans were music to his ears. She arched off the bed, yearning for more. Kylo's left hand pinched and pulled at her other nipple, giving her all the attention he could.

" _Oh Force, you're beautiful_ ," Kylo purred through the Bond.

Rey screamed louder. Hearing Kylo's voice in her mind was sending her racing toward the edge, much too fast.

" _I don't want to leave your side—not ever._ "

"Ah, I... know," she squealed in return. "Not _ever_."

The Sith Master sucked hard, eagerly pulling her entire breast toward his lips. He moaned deeply, sending a vibration from his throat and mouth, all the way to her sensitive breast and shooting deep within her belly.

"Fuck... Ben," she pleaded. Kylo grunted against her breast and didn't want to let go. Rey released the sheets and found his hair again. She pushed through his mane, digging her fingers into his scalp and exerting downward pressure.

"So impatient," he scolded, letting her breast go with a loud 'pop.'

"Fuck, what are you waiting for?" she hissed with glossy eyes.

Kylo growled and bit down into Rey's stomach. She scrunched her face and tightened her abs in response.

"Damn, Rey. I'm trying to show you how I feel—what you do to me," he groaned, beginning to kiss down lower and lower.

"Kriff," Rey panted. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like this, even if it was deliberate. Her hips started making a slight rocking motion against his torso. The Jedi desperately searched for relief. The hard planes of his abs and chest did little to bring her any.

" _You need this… you need me to go slow_ , he said taking full advantage of their Bond. He continued to kiss and work his way downward. In the process, Rey's pajama bottoms and panties came off. He was so smooth about it that the Jedi was more distracted by his words than anything else.

"Just tell me how you really feel, Rey. Say the _words_ and I will fuck you into this mattress. I'll break the bed if you want. Or I can make love to you, tender and slow. Let me show you how. I can give you whatever you need. Just tell me what I already know to be the truth," he said roughly, finally getting her panties out of the way.

Rey kept her eyes shut and spread her legs wide. He could take her now; she was his. "You just want to win and be done with it. Now... fuck me, Ben," she commanded.

"Bullshit," Kylo hissed. "But I _will_ take whatever I want."

With that the Sith Master dove forward. His broad shoulders pushed into the backs of her glistening thighs. Rey's ass lifted from the bed and she gasped, realizing he was using the Force to do so. Kylo's fingers dug into her hips and thighs, melting into her flesh.

"Oh, _Maker_ ," she cried out.

"I'm the one doing this to you, not the Maker," Kylo breathed, snapping his brows together.

" _Pray to me_ ," he taunted. Suddenly, Kylo bit down into Rey's inner thigh. The room started spinning and her Jedi training was useless against the heady feeling. A spark of pleasure ripped through Rey's fit body; then another wave hit her.

Rey nearly came right there, with Kylo nibbling on her inner thigh. She choked back a sob, unable to explain how intoxicating his teeth were.

"Ben," she whimpered while trying to grind her cunt into his face. He stayed back enough, avoiding her glistening apex with a frustrated groan of his own. Putting Rey in her place, Kylo blew on her sex. Although it was fun watching her squirm, this wasn't a game to him.

"You ass," she sobbed, turning her head to one side.

"I could spend all night between your legs," he replied hotly. "And I will. I can make that promise to you and deliver."

He came down again and nibbled on her other thigh, marking her as his. Coming back up he paused, "Rey, look at me."

She didn't.

"Look at me," he repeated.

"Just say _it_ , Ben," Rey hissed, feeling incredibly dizzy. She wasn't in the mood to be teased. They both knew how the other one felt. Kylo Ren had already confessed his love on their wedding night. "I just need to hear you say it first. Then I will," she whimpered.

"Rey, look at me," he ordered with a grunt.

She finally did, slamming a closed fist against the mattress. Kylo and Rey exchange heated, frustrated glares. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he lowered his head between her legs.

A rush of excitement coursed through Rey's body, watching him lower his mouth onto her pussy without breaking eye contact. Fuck, it was almost too much to bear—and then it became too much entirely. His tongue and bottom lip came down and Rey couldn't take the pace anymore.

Grabbing his hair, she pushed him down onto her sex. She rolled her needy hips into him and fluttered her eyelids shut. His hungry gaze was too much to take anyway.

"Ah, yesss," Rey cried out into the room. Kylo muffled a groan against his wife's cunt. They both squirmed a little and eventually Rey eased her grasp on his dark locks.

" _Fuck, you're wet. Only I can make you this wet. Now admit it."_

The Jedi pulled on his hair and wanted to punish Kylo Ren for the comment. She knew he'd enjoy the pain and that was part of the fun. To Rey's surprise, the Force wrapped around her wrists and caused her to let go of his mane. Before she could react, the Force Hold yanked them back above her head; pinning them in place.

"I'm taking what's mine," Kylo snarled, ghosting his lips over her center. "But first you must know how I feel," he reminded her. There _he_ was; daddy was in charge.

Rey bit her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. She wanted to explore his dark mane but she'd need to play along this time. The Sith Master was too determined. Fuck, it was such a turn on to give in to the man she loved.

Kylo looked possessively at Rey's pussy. She was glistening and swollen just for him. She was perfect in every way. This was all he ever wanted.

His tongue came down and Kylo pushed his shoulders deeper into Rey's thighs. Her hips came forward to reach his waiting tongue. Rocking his head slightly, Kylo started from back to front with a slow lick. His bottom lip and chin were quickly coated from Rey's soaking cunt.

"Yes," he growled aloud, repeating the motion.

"Ah, shit," Rey replied. Force, she wished she could bury her hands in his hair. She deeply regretted getting so greedy before. Between his touch and his words, she stood teetering over the edge.

Kylo needed to make Rey come undone; he needed it like he _needed_ oxygen. He wanted it more than anything—even the power of the Dark Side. The ambitious Knight would give it all up for her. He told her as much with every savoring lick. The intense desire radiated from him in waves and the feeling engulfed Rey.

On the third pass, his tongue dipped deep between her folds and found her tight cunt. Rey bucked into him, making his talented tongue dive further. Kylo's nose came down and brushed into her exposed clit.

"Oh… _Kylo_ ," she cried out.

The moniker lit a fire under him, practically stroking his stiff cock. He buried his nose in deeper, nuzzling against her clit. Rey's breathing became erratic and she lost complete control of her hips. She arched and squealed, wanting desperately to grab onto the sheets—or better yet his hair.

"Kylo… please," she begged.

He smirked and leaned even closer. With that, Kylo released the Force Hold over her hands. Rey's claws came immediately into his hair, but she didn't make the same mistake of trying to control his movements… at least not yet.

Kylo's tongue came forward for another taste and this time he lingered around her clit; gracefully pulling it against his front teeth. She arched into him again, unable to stop herself from doing so.

His dominate hand worked his way up her body, catching each nipple for a minute. He pinched and twisted her nipples, making Rey cry out even louder. In between licks, his fingers traveled further and found their way into her mouth.

Rey purred into his digits, sucking them deep. She pretended like they were his cock. He groaned into her pussy, wishing that it was his massive shaft between her lips. With that imagery, Kylo eagerly fish hooked Rey; eliciting a primal moan from his wife.

The Jedi Knight came undone, seeing spots. She called out his name and rolled her hips into Kylo Ren, fucking his face. He didn't care that she buried his features, making it next to impossible to breathe. His nose, tongue, jaw and chin were trapped between her thighs and sex.

Kylo's pulse raced, enjoying every second of it.

Rey humped his face faster, overcome by the stimulation. She could feel his strong and confident hands digging deeper into her ass and waist. His tongue and teeth were incredible. His nose was slick with her wetness and seemed to slam into all the right spots. Kylo swallowed as much of her as he could. This was his favorite thing in the galaxy; going down on his wife. Rey heard his thoughts and knew that to be the case. Her body seized and stiffened, rocking from the most intense orgasm of her life.

Desperate for air, Kylo didn't panic. He sucked Rey's clit between his teeth and carefully held it in place. Her entire lower half seemed to be wrapped around his face, neck and shoulders.

Rey cried out one last time and turned to putty in his hands. The Sith Master eased the Jedi Knight back down to the bed. He was gentle and loving in the way he touched her. With a final kiss he pulled back and received a welcome breath of fresh air.

Inhaling deeply, all Kylo Ren could smell was the woman he loved.

The dark knight inched forward again and gave her some ginger kisses on the inside of her thighs.

"So sensitive," Rey breathed a minute later. Her fingers had trailed down to her sex, having a mind of their own. Part of her wanted to stop but the other part desperately wanted to see what might happen if he kept going.

Kylo Ren didn't need a second invitation. Angling his face, Kylo's full lips and fingers parted her folds. His tongue entered her next, greeted by the spasms rocking her core.

"I'm sorry for being greedy," she sobbed, covering her eyes with her glistening forearm. Fuck, this felt amazing and he wasn't showing any signs of tiring. A lesser man's jaw would have cramped up or would have wanted the favor reciprocated.

"A woman as beautiful as you, doesn't need to apologize for a damn thing," he said, before coming back and thrusting his tongue down again.

"I don't deserve you, Rey—but you deserve to be happy."

"Oh, Kylo," she rasped, starting to lose her voice.

He pulled her clit into his mouth once more, rolling it against his tongue and teeth. She was incredibly sensitive and their Force Bond started vibrating out of control. The wave hit Kylo in his chest, like the deep bass of a speaker.

"Rey...I lov—" he started but she stopped him. Rey's fingers pulled on his thick locks, but it wasn't rough. Her touch was meant to quiet him and she succeeded. It was just enough to get her husband to slow down and listen to what she had to say.

"I didn't hear that," Rey said quite seriously. "You're starved for oxygen and didn't mean whatever it was… that you were about to say."

But he did.

The knights shared longing looks this time. Rey's hazel eyes were dialated and wet but filled with something new. Kylo's brown eyes washed over with a familiar look; the one that reminded her that Ben Solo was still in there. Ben Solo was the one looking back at her.

Rey was still horny and the cock pressing into her thigh wasn't helping matters. The Jedi sighed deeply, realizing what she had done. It was over—the win was hers for the taking. She could have brought this all to a speedy conclusion but she chose not to.

Deep down, Rey didn't want the honeymoon to end there. This didn't feel like a competition anymore, for either of them. Anyway, it would have been such a waste of the lakeside villa if it had.

"Kylo Ren," Rey said as calmly as she could. Her entire body shook and she craved more. And so did he.

"Yes," he cooed happily

"Make love to me… like it's years from now and we've moved passed all of our petty squabbles," she pleaded.

* * *

Kylo Ren watched Rey sleep. He had been doing so for hours, propped up on his elbow. The moonlight came across the bedroom and painted her tanned skin perfectly. He wished he was an artist. If he was, he could sketch her.

Chances are that no artist could render her justice anyway; at least that's what he thought.

He could still taste her on his lips and it made him smile. The Jedi was quiet and curled her back against his chest. She took slow, easy breaths. She had never been held, not like this. Rey felt safe in his arms. She felt safe being next to him. Perhaps she never knew what _safe_ really was.

"I love you," he said softly and just above a whisper. He leaned down and kissed the back of her head.

Finally giving into sleep, he nestled into the pillow and pulled Rey deeper into his chest again. Once he settled in and shut his hooded eyes, Rey's eyes sprang open wide.

She heard everything this time; those three words that could change the fate of the galaxy.

* * *

A/N: And...we're back. Sorry for the delay, real life has been kicking my ass lately and delaying all my fics from being updated. I enjoy updating stories on a regular basis so its really frustrating, personally, when I can't do that. Thank you for being patient.

I have to thank my girlfriend a TON for this chapter. She's been quite the inspiration—not only for this chapter—but for releasing the sequel entirely. I know she's reading this and will turn scarlet, but there's nothing that a pillow fight can't work out. She's in the fandom and knows my penchant for acting things out OR getting too distracted on tumblr. :D

Speaking of, come and say 'hi' - iancantbesaved

It was tough to name this chapter after a 'gate' but rest assured, there will be plenty of scandals to follow.


	5. The Invitation

Rey didn't sleep for a long time after that—her mind raced like _the Falcon_ jumping into hyperspace.

" _I love you_ ," he whispered. Those three words repeated over and over in her thoughts.

As the minutes passed, Rey stared blankly into the moonlit suite. She could feel the powerful heartbeat of her lover. It was comforting simply to listen to him breathe. The Jedi felt so safe in Kylo Ren's arms and she would have slept peacefully in his embrace—had he just not whispered those three words.

It made Rey groan inwardly as she looked down at his muscular, pale forearm. Kylo had his arm wrapped around her in a way that felt completely natural; even though she had never been held. It was a travesty that she couldn't find sleep when everything else felt so right.

Rey traced her fingertip against a faded scar on his forearm. This was likely one that she gave him in their past. The thought made her sigh.

 _Sleep_ , she told her brain while shutting her eyes tightly.

Growing up on Jakku turned Rey into a lot of things, including a light sleeper. Staying alert at all times was essential for survival, even in her salvaged AT-AT home. She had done her best to secure it, but her safety was never guaranteed. There were dangers all around; from rival scavengers to deadly sandstorms.

That harsh upbringing shaped the woman that she became. It helped to prepare her for a life as a Jedi Knight.

Laying next to Kylo Ren made Rey realize how much her life had changed since her time on Jakku—changed for the _better_. She was happy in his arms. When things were good between them, Rey didn't think about much else.

She didn't miss Finn, Poe, or Chewie, as much as she should have. But as one sleepless hour turned into two, Rey started to think about her friends. She felt _guilty_. Guilty for running off with Kylo Ren while the entire Resistance worried for her. She felt strange for having so much fun with her husband; a man that many of them despised and for good reason.

Rey swallowed hard, feeling her mouth running dry. Contacting Finn or Poe right now was out of the question. It would be nice to hear their voices, but even Rey had to admit it was a bad idea. They would suspect that something was wrong if she sent a transmission. Poe and Finn could easily track her location and come crashing in like a couple of white knights. Rey didn't need saving; she was no damsel.

If Rey wanted to, she was more than capable of escaping Kylo Ren. Even if it started a war—and it certainly would—the Jedi had that drastic option available to her.

But she didn't want to leave him and he certainly would never leave her. They were Bonded in all things; in marriage and the Force. And after their last round of lovemaking, it became clear just how unbreakable their connection truly was.

He was tender with her, in a way that left Rey breathless.

Kylo took extra care, with every touch and kiss. He found an enjoyable rhythm that made Rey slow down and grab the bed sheets. It wasn't the exciting, frenzied fuck that she had grown accustomed to—but it made her just as wet. It was equally as satisfying and in a way that Rey couldn't describe.

Rey _loved_ every second. It was incredible, being able to open her eyes and stare up into his. The Jedi could clearly see his fierce gaze and expression, while making love at this pace. The way he held her ankle and calf over his chest and shoulder left Rey speechless. Just thinking about the way he kissed her leg and sucked on her toes made her wet again. And how he gradually increased the speed of his thrusts—it was like he read her mind. Only he hadn't this time.

But the thing that really sent Rey over the edge, was the sounds Kylo made towards the end. When he started to lose control, his grunts became much louder. There was a desperation in his hips and it resonated through his entire body. How his face contorted right before he came—Rey wished she could frame that expression for all time. And how he called out her name as that first mighty burst came inside her. The Jedi lost control then, feeling like a tight string had been suddenly snapped.

Rey clamped her hand over her mouth, to keep from moaning into the dark room. She was sure that Kylo's cum was still seeping from her pussy. The Dark Knight shifted in bed, moving his leg between her thighs and pushing forward.

She shuddered from the contact, losing control of her Jedi silently prayed to the Maker that he wouldn't wake. What would Kylo think of her, if he woke up and discovered how wet she was? Rey tried to focus on something else—anything but the heat between her legs.

Kylo said those three words first, but Rey could have said them just as easily.

He whispered his declaration genuinely into her ear, thinking she was asleep. But Rey woke the moment he shifted in the bed. The subtle bend in the mattress—as she was nodding off—made her heart race. Her internal voice screamed to go on the defensive; for she was not alone. Fortunately, Rey didn't come out kicking or punching. With her Force abilities, it might have turned ugly.

Luckily, Rey remained calm and was quick to recognize her surroundings. She could have turned around and faced him; she should have confronted Kylo the moment he said, "I love you."

Why hadn't she? The competition was over and Rey had won. She bested Kylo Ren again, although it didn't really feel like a victory. The Jedi wasn't sure how she felt about this. With a shake of her head, Rey suppressed the urge to groan. All she needed to do was call him out on it. Maybe she didn't want to… and the thought haunted her.

Two restless hours turned to three.

Force, she needed to sleep. Rey closed her heavy eyelids and tried again. She pushed everything else away; all the doubts and hand wringing were replaced by a single, familiar scene. The imagery was a memory that Rey channeled in order to find rest.

And eventually, she drifted off to sleep. It was so late by then, that it became early.

* * *

It was early that morning and the sky had turned to a lighter shade of blue. The sun was just beginning to crest over the mountains. The nesting songbirds began to sing, but their calls didn't wake Rey. She was lost in a deep sleep—so deep, that she didn't notice the stirring next to her.

Kylo Ren woke first, with a lazy smile on his lips. He smelled Rey's chestnut hair, committing her scent to memory. He'd never tire of waking up next to this beautiful woman. Kylo loved everything about her; from her freckles to her British accent. He didn't seem to question how a girl from Jakku learned to talk in such a funny way. It didn't matter. She had the perfect teeth of a movie star, despite growing up in conditions that didn't allow toothbrushes.

If he was lucky, those teeth would be gliding down his shaft soon; hopefully while Rey was wearing Jedi restraints. Fortunately, her teeth weren't jagged like most of the people that came from that ruddy island— _Ahch-To_. Even if they were, Kylo would have loved her anyway.

Rey whimpered in her sleep. Her senses were slow to react this time; the only drawback of lying awake for all hours of the night.

A deep growl escaped Kylo's lips. His cock was incredibly hard—it always was early in the morning. His throbbing head strained against the silky black boxer briefs. At some point last night, he pulled the damn things on before cuddling with his wife; now he was inwardly cursing himself for doing so. The gesture was made to be considerate; he thought Rey might sleep easier if there was that barrier between them. Otherwise, Kylo's well-endowed member would stiffen during the night and probably wedge itself between her thighs.

Looking at his wife, Kylo had no way of knowing that she didn't get much rest. She looked angelic; angelic and positively _delicious_.

Kylo was careful about the way he slid under the sheets. He moved slowly, like a jungle cat stalking his prey. One false move could startle the Jedi and Kylo wanted Rey to remain right where she was. It took a great deal of discipline to avoid kissing down her chest and stomach. He wanted so badly to dip his tongue into her navel, but that would have to wait.

The satin sheets inched down Rey's hips, getting caught on Kylo's well built shoulders. His hot breath made her skin pebble.

Whimpering again, the Jedi shifted her waist and thighs. She practically gave him an invitation to take a closer look at her sex. Kylo would be doing much more than that; his mouth and lips were hungry for her.

 _Must be dreaming_ , he thought. From the looks of it, it had to be a satisfying dream; Rey was helpless and already glistening for him.

"Let's see what you're fantasizing about," he growled, leaning in and kissing her inner thigh. His large hand reached up from the sheets and found her exposed left breast. Without looking, Kylo kneaded her sore nipple, making Rey gasp. She was overly sensitive from their last round of love making. Kylo may have been tender with her, but he still made sure to leave bite marks on her nipples and breasts.

He kissed the opposite side of her inner thigh, aiming right for a patch of sun kissed freckles. She intentionally tanned her intimate areas, anticipating Kylo would be this close to her. The realization drove him crazy, making the Darksider nibble on the taut flesh. His teeth aimed right for the area around her freckles.

Rey moaned louder, wrapping her legs instinctively around her husband's head. The bed creaked, but she remained lost in her dream.

 _Good girl_ , he thought while soothing the bite marks with a few kisses. He felt his Jedi bride arch a little and shudder from head to toe.

Suppressing a deep groan, Kylo shut his eyes and focused intently on the Bond. With Rey still asleep, her mental defenses were compromised. He licked his lips and gently entered her dream. It was a good thing that he was successful with the first try; Kylo's throbbing cock ached for the woman he loved. He longed to be inside her and may have grown impatient if the first attempt failed. Holding Rey down and fucking her awake seemed awfully tempting.

* * *

Rey opened her eyes to find herself on _Starkiller Base_ , strapped onto the interrogation table like before. The room was exactly how she remembered it. It had the same eerie lighting and a distinct smell—it was the musky scent of Kylo Ren.

The place felt humid and unclean… and yet a part of her was thrilled to find herself in the room again.

"No," she gasped. The Jedi shook her wrists violently, knowing full well that her efforts to escape were useless. She tried to summon the Force but let out a frustrated groan instead—her powers were not responding as they should.

"Not again," she choked into the metallic room.

The thick cuffs were impossible to break. They barely moved, even as she gave the shackles a few more desperate tugs. With an exasperated huff, she laid back and caught her breath. Her hazel eyes flicked toward the darkened corner.

 _Kylo Ren_.

A rush of excitement and panic coursed throughout her body at the same time.

Kylo knelt in the corner, watching his bride struggle. Without saying a word he rose and immediately removed his mask for her. The handsome Knight stepped into the light, revealing his scarred face. There was a mouthwatering hunger in his eyes that Rey was accustomed to seeing. The look was _hot_ , not that she'd ever admit it verbally.

"Wait," Rey said with a furrowed brow, "This… this is a dream. It has to be."

"Is it?" Kylo asked innocently, hovering over her form. He smirked arrogantly before inching his lips closer to her jaw.

"I always wondered… how things would have gone," he said before pausing to look over her quivering lips.

"What?" Rey asked, reeling from a spark of arousal. Her eyes dilated as a wave of pleasure swept across her body. The Jedi Knight shivered and looked genuinely confused by what was happening. Something was _different_ ; this wasn't like her previous fantasies of _Starkiller Base._

"Had I showed you the ways of the Force that night… had I showed you what I could really do."

Kylo raised his gloved hand, letting it hover over her midsection. He kissed the nape of her neck while doing so, letting the Force coalesce along his fingertips.

"You don't understand, Rey," he continued while inching his lips along her lifeline. "Perhaps… I can show you."

The former First Knight often fantasized about an opportunity like this. Kylo Ren longed for a second chance and after all these years, he'd finally get his wish. Kylo was determined to watch Rey's expression while she came for him. He was hellbent on using the Force to accomplish his goals.

This time, Rey couldn't help but hold his intense stare. She wanted to be defiant—like before—and look away. His confident eyes trapped her sparkling ones. It was like she and Kylo were magnets with opposite polarities; they were drawn to each other. Even in the dream, Rey felt the overwhelming pull.

A familiar flutter spread deep in the Jedi Knight's core. Her breathing quickly became ragged. It couldn't be possible… it shouldn't be possible. She cursed under her breath; there was no way this was an ordinary dream.

"I thought about this night so many times," he confessed between kisses. "Jedi," he added while sucking and nipping under her chin.

"Kylo," Rey pleaded, feeling her arousal growing ten fold. His kisses continued to blaze a trail on either side of her neck.

"Wait, wait," she babbled. Kylo continued the assault on her neck and her senses. In her fantasies, he had only ever called her _scavenger_. Rey should have known then, but she relented. The Jedi squeezed her thighs together, trying desperately to find some relief. Her efforts were met with a slow lick along her slit, that made her whimper and look at Kylo Ren in a hazy bewilderment.

Kylo simply watched Rey squirm on the interrogation table. He _was_ awake; in their bed and licking her sex. He was also here, controlling their shared dream. Rey had difficulty trying to piece it all together.

"You want this," he said deeply. Kylo flexed his fingers and used the Force to stroke her clit.

"K—Kylo," she repeated. Rey had difficulty recognizing her own trembling voice; it sounded foreign to her ears. The Jedi Knight was so confused by what was happening, but the growing desire to fuck Kylo Ren was quieting her objections.

Kylo pressed forward, keeping an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I see it all, Rey. Did you think I wouldn't find out about your little secret? You've been dreaming of this night, just like I have. For _years_ you've fantasized about this very encounter. Now I know why."

"No," Rey squealed, feeling the Force work its way into her cunt. When she cried out, Kylo knew he had located that special place; his ego swelled as a result.

Rey bucked her hips twice and rolled them against what felt like a nose and chin. Kylo smiled deviously, as Rey began to hump his face. The evidence of her arousal coated his chin, even in the dream.

"Yes," he purred. "It was my intention to wake you in a way that showed my affection… _but this little insight to your subconscious is so much better_."

"Oh, Force," Rey whimpered while sucking her bottom lip underneath her teeth.

In their bed, Kylo continued to lap away at her cunt. He spread her lips wide with two fingers. Rey's incoherent mewling gave him all the encouragement he needed to continue. The Dark Knight wrapped his tongue around her clit, trapping the sensitive bundle against his front teeth.

He sucked hard, making Rey arched off the bed and interrogation table respectively.

"I see the truth… I see the island. When you were on Ahch-To, training with the old man… you kept a secret from him. At night, desperate to sleep, you'd picture this very evening. You remembered how I took my mask off; you remembered what I told you."

"You take… whatever you want," she cooed.

"You fantasized about that night, Jedi, and you'd touch yourself!" Kylo flexed his gloved fingers over Rey's midsection, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, no," she sobbed, scrunching her face and fluttering her heavy eyelids.

"Yes," he husked, feeling wave after wave building deep within his Jedi bride. "I should have sensed how wet you were, back on _Starkiller_."

"N—no," she protested. "I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me," he warned, kissing behind her ear. He found the spot that always made Rey melt—and she did. "You wanted me, even then. Stop being defiant, _Rey_. It doesn't matter now; we're together. "

"You… you're awake," Rey hissed. Her senses were on fire, making it difficult to care that Kylo Ren had invaded her mind.

"So?" He continued, kissing down her marked jawline and then neck again. "You wanted me to strip off your rags and suck on your perky breasts," he challenged. The arrogant tone served to send Rey closer to the edge.

"Ah," Rey cried out, arching her back into his skillful touch. She may have been fully clothed in the dream, but she was naked in their bed. Kylo switched breasts and kneaded her right nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"You'll pay for this," she choked.

Kylo flexed his fingers again, "Promise?" he smirked. The Force attacked Rey's aching core and clit at the same time.

"That night, you wanted me to dip my fingers into your wet cunt. Look at you; it would have been so _kriffing_ easy for me to take care of you. Tell me that you want it and I'll let you suck my fingers clean," he groaned.

Rey cried into her hand. The Jedi was free from the restraints and didn't seem to notice. Maybe she was never really shackled in the first place; it was her dream after all.

"Tell me, _scavenger_ ," he ordered. With that, Kylo gave a swift wave of his hand. The rags around Rey's arms began to loosen and pull away from her glistening skin. Her belt and self made tunic was next, followed by her compression undershirt. Rey's pants slid down past her hips to reveal damp panties.

"Ahh," Rey shaked. She couldn't believe this was happening and yet she never wanted the experience to end.

Kylo guided two fingers down her belly button, eventually pushing past the soaked panties. His middle and ring fingers easily entered her waiting cunt. He carried out the same actions in bed, as he did in the dream.

Rey arched off the mattress and pulled his digits in deeper. She grabbed a firm hold of his dark locks as she inched closer to her husband.

"No… no," she sobbed. Rey started bucking her hips and ass against the cold interrogation table. She pulled his meaty fingers in deeper and deeper. In the back of her mind, Rey knew that she was riding Kylo's face and fingers with reckless abandon.

"We're in bed right now, Rey," Kylo cooed. "I'm eating you out and you're fucking my face. I already know that you want this. I can taste your arousal—I'm drowning in it. You're dripping down my chin and bare chest. I can't drink it fast enough."

"F-Fuck," Rey swore, feeling the first of her orgasms rocking her body. The Jedi finally woke from her dream. With a quick turn of her hips, Rey switched their positions. Kylo held on tightly, doing his best to keep his mouth latched on her velvet center.

Rey ended up on her knees and palms, grinding down onto Kylo's needy tongue and lips.

"Yes, _Master_. I wanted this… I always have. Show me the way… _D-Daddy_ ," she cried out into the room.

Kylo growled into her pussy, slamming his large hands into her perfect backside. The sharp spanks made her cry out in pleasure again. His insistent fingers dug into her flesh, owning her hips and ass. Kylo rolled from side to side, letting Rey's initial orgasm dictate how they turned and thrashed in the bed. The sheets were a tangled mess now, wrapping around them both.

Never slowing his assault, Kylo continued as his wife's orgasm left her weakened. He caught Rey's sensitive bud with his nose and buried his tongue deep within her cunt. He refused to ease, keeping the Force Hold pinned against her core.

"Oh, no," Rey panted hotly. She threw her head back as Kylo started to coax a second orgasm from his lover.

"Your… it's your turn," she protested. Her clit was so damned sensitive and her inner walls continued to tremble against Kylo's thick fingers and tongue.

"No," he hummed into her clit. "I'm the one in control here and we're not done yet." He trapped her sensitive bundle against his teeth and sucked hard once more. Rey called out his name, trying to squeeze her shaking thighs against his ears.

"At the very least, I want you to cum twice," he stated across their Bond. Kylo Ren knew that Rey was capable of that and much more. She was a wound up Jedi Knight that needed to be released more than once.

Rey gasped and couldn't help but close her glossy eyes. She kept her legs wrapped around his neck, blissfully surrendering to her husband's wishes.

* * *

A few hours passed and the happy couple reluctantly started their day. If it were up to Kylo Ren, they would have spent all day cuddling. Rey didn't seem to mind that idea, but her growling stomach begged to differ.

"I can make us some breakfast," Kylo suggested, sitting up to rub the back of his wife's neck.

Rey hummed appreciatively. The Jedi hadn't slept all that well and Kylo's strong hands were a welcome relief. Her sluggish mind kept drifting back to the words he spoke last night. Should she confront him?

He continued to work the stubborn knots out of Rey's tense shoulders and upper arms.

"You cook?" she scoffed, shutting her eyes.

"I can dial Domino's like nobody's business," he quipped.

"What?" Rey asked, with a furrowed brow.

Kylo chuckled softly, "Nothing," he said kissing down her spine. "Of course I can cook. Well, I've been learning," he admitted.

"Like... taking classes?" she teased. The Jedi moaned in disapproval when Kylo stopped rubbing her upper arms. She turned and watched her husband pull on a black tank top. He smirked and quickly sat behind her again. Kylo handed Rey her lighter colored tank and averted his gaze as she quickly yanked it over her head.

"Something like that, yeah," he replied sweetly while resuming the massage.

"I didn't think the First Order would excell in the culinary arts. I imagine it's frozen blocks of protein and kale smoothies."

Kylo laughed, "Sadly… you're right about the kale smoothies. All that protein after lunchtime, made me grateful that my nose was covered by a mask."

Digging his fingers into her lower back he added, "Generally speaking, the meals are better than you'd think. It varies from ship to ship and which system we're trading with. Occasionally we capture a large vessel of Mon Calamari. It's a real treat; we have platefuls of coconut shrimp. They're scrumptious and certainly better than self rising bread and mushy portions."

"You're an ass," Rey snapped, rolling out of bed before Kylo could pull her in for a kiss. "You do realize that Ackbar is a friend of mine!?"

"Okay, easy, Rey. The truth is that I learned to cook… to impress a girl," he admitted, while Rey scrambled for her pants.

"Oh really? I wouldn't think that sort of thing would impress Captain Phasma," she ribbed.

"For you, Rey. I learned to cook for you, my _love_. If I ever got the chance, I hoped to be able to cook for you every night," he said solemnly. "When I wasn't ripping the galaxy apart to find your whereabouts, I was usually trying to pick up new skills… for this—for us."

Rey swallowed hard and took in Kylo Ren's suddenly shy demeanor. He was being genuinely sincere and his wife was caught off guard by the admission. He had learned things just for her… for a life together.

She marched over to her husband and got on her tippy toes. He bent down enough to allow Rey to wrap her arms around him. The passionate kiss they shared spoke volumes—it said everything about her feelings towards him and vice versa.

"I don't like you joking about eating my friends," she said while breaking their kiss for a moment.

"I will remove… them from the menu for good," Kylo breathed in between kisses. Rey didn't seem to hear that last part and wrapped her legs around his waist. The taller Knight leaned back and shuttered into Rey's fervent lips. They went at it for awhile, looking like an annoying young couple saying their goodbyes at an airport. The Jedi eventually pressed her hands on his chest and pulled back for some much needed air.

"If you can wait a little bit," Kylo said before giving her another quick peck on the lips, "I could prepare a picnic for us—it's so nice outside and it would be great to get out of the villa for a bit."

"What's a… _picnic_?" Rey asked breathlessly. Her glossy eyes suddenly looked hesitant and embarrassed for asking the question.

"Oh, my love," Kylo sighed. So many little things that Kylo took for granted as a boy, were experiences that Rey never had growing up. He didn't want Rey to feel bad so he immediately tried to lighten his tone.

"I can show you the ways of the picnic," he grinned positively. His wife wasn't going to miss out on anything ever again. She could have all the picnic's and ice cream and deep fried Ackbar that she wanted.

"I suppose, I need a teacher after all," Rey said, scrunching her nose and smirking.

"Agreed _._ You need a teacher," he said, drawing his eyes down to her supple bottom lip.

* * *

The days on Naboo were usually pleasant, even during the summertime. A cool, consistent breeze came off the lush rolling hills and waterfalls, sweeping down to kiss Lake Country. The sun shined brightly on the pristine morning, offering the perfect weather for a picnic.

"I believe… there's a photo of my Grandmother and Grandfather on this very spot," Kylo offered, breaking the silence. He leaned back on his elbow, propping himself against the grassy mound and stretching his long legs over the blanket. Rey rested her head and neck against his chest, happily reading a holo novel.

The newlyweds were quickly becoming more relaxed around each other. There wasn't the constant need to speak or explore their feelings; although Rey knew that she couldn't avoid that _one_ topic forever.

Kylo Ren stared down at Rey, catching mostly the top of her forehead and pulled back hair. He wondered why Padmé and Anakin ever left this place. Could politics and a career as a Jedi Knight really be more enticing than a life here—together?

Suddenly, being cooped up on _the Finalizer_ seemed woefully inadequate by comparison. Ruling half the galaxy—or even the entire thing—wouldn't afford the couple many moments like this. Neither would fighting for the Resistance, he reasoned.

If he and Rey were to just walk away, how long would it take before their friends and allies dragged them back to fight over competing ideologies? Kylo studied history, especially after he learned the truth about Darth Vader.

It was the fear of losing Padmé Amidala, that made his grandfather choose power and succumb to the Dark Side.

Kylo vowed to finish what Vader started, but true peace and balance in the galaxy wasn't worth losing Rey. That's where he and Darth Vader deviated greatly. But Kylo couldn't speak for his amazing bride—would she be willing to abandon the Jedi and the Resistance? He would do anything to make her happy, but could she be content with carving a different kind of life with him?

Rey chose to be with Kylo. She said, "I do." At the end of the day, that's what mattered most. It should have been simple; cut and dry. Kylo sighed deeply, because he knew better. His fingers ghosted down her bundled hair, affectionately making contact with the bottom ponytail.

Peace, especially for warriors, comes at a high cost. A warrior only ever finds peace in death. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth. He and Rey could avoid that fate, if they remained at each other's sides. Kylo could only entertain the notion of leaving it all behind, if Rey was in his corner.

In his previous life as a young Ben Solo, he accompanied his mother to meetings and peace negotiations after the fall of the Empire. Even at the age of six, Ben saw the toll it took on his parent's marriage. That was the problem with the old Republic and the new; so weak and corrupt. Trying to sort out that mess was costly and ultimately futile. He vowed that history wouldn't repeat itself; not with he and _Rey_.

"Slow down," Rey said softly, flicking to the button to bring up the next page of the holo novel.

"Hmm?" Kylo asked, shifting his eyes back to his lovely bride.

"You're thinking a million miles a minute. I can feel your mind racing and I'm positive that you're fretting over things that you have no control over at the moment."

Kylo pushed himself up just a little bit more to get a better look at Rey.

"When I was getting the picnic ready… you were practicing your lightsaber forms," he began cautiously.

"You were watching me out on the veranda," Rey stated, raising her eyebrow. She set her holo novel down on the grass and reached up to stroke the side of his neck and face, "What's wrong?"

Kylo cleared his throat, "Nothing's wrong, per se." His voice trailed off and Rey frowned. She scooted up to a more seated position so that they could look at each other.

"Who would you be training to fight?" he asked softly.

"I'm training because it's part of my regiment," Rey snapped, sounding harsher than she meant to. "Look, it's not like you left your lightsaber back in the shuttle. I'm fairly certain picnic protocol dictates that there are no weapons."

Kylo smirked, "Actually, it's not a picnic or party without lightsabers. Etiquette 101; that's why our wedding was such a resounding success."

Rey crinkled her nose and snorted, "Then what's this all about—you can have a sword and I cannot?"

"No, nothing like that," he soothed. "It's just… we can't be on opposite sides anymore."

Brushing her thumb across Kylo's scarred cheek, Rey's expression softened, "Maybe there is something you'd like to tell me? Things from here on out would go a lot easier if you got something off your chest."

"There is something I've been dying to say," Kylo confessed before pausing to swallow the lump in his throat. Could this finally be the end? He looked like he was about to openly confess his feelings right there.

"Rey… Let's go over to that waterfall… and fuck like there's no tomorrow."

Rey's sparkling eyes turned fiery and she gasped in disbelief. The Jedi tackled her husband and the pair rolled around in the grass. The blanket and remnants of the picnic were crushed as they wrestled.

Kylo started tickling Rey along the ribs, his only line of defense. His wife curled in a ball and shook with laughter.

"You suck," she giggled.

"Yes, I do… but you already knew that," he chuckled. Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey's compact form and pulled her into his chest.

Suddenly, the high pitched roar of twin engines passed overhead. The sound announced the unexpected arrival of a ship. Both Knights were stunned for a second, but quickly scrambled to their feet.

Kylo pulled his lightsaber to him, which had fallen into the grass during their wrestling. The crimson blade ignited as soon as it secured itself in his palm. To his surprise, Rey had brought her lightsaber with her. She ignited the blade and took her place by his side.

"Don't…" she said crossly. Rey could already tell that Kylo was itching to point out that she was just as paranoid as he was. Old habits die hard.

"Who could this be?" Rey asked.

Squinting his eyes, Kylo thought the silver ship looked familiar. It banked in the distance, looping around the lake and villa. The transport glistened annoyingly in the sun. It's opulent design was meant to showcase wealth and importance. Nothing about the silver paneling could be considered subtle. And although the engines seemed capable of hyperspace flight, this was the sort of ship that would stick out like a sore thumb outside Naboo. Pirates and gangsters alike would try to capture it, should the Nubian-class vessel ever be spotted in open space.

"An ambassador's ship...or possibly the queen," Kylo hissed, suddenly realizing that this could only be the queen.

"Queen?" Rey asked nervously, thumbing off her lightsaber.

"We… er, used to know each other," he sighed. Rey looked at him suspiciously. "It's not like that, my love. We were friends before I got sent away to train with your former Master. I haven't seen Marla Reveleen in years. She was always a royal pain… I suppose it's fitting that she has the title to boot."

"Marla Reveleen," Rey repeated softly.

"She was elected a term ago, but I didn't really even think about saying hello. I thought we'd be left alone," he confessed, sounding a little disappointed.

The Nubian royal starship came over the water and slowed to a hover. Rey quickly gathered the rest of the picnic into the basket that Kylo brought along.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning to watch Rey scramble.

"We look like hell… the both of us. The least we could do is clean up,"

"Rey," he chuckled, "Don't worry about that, okay?"

It was too late. Rey had everything gathered and was marching back to the villa. There wouldn't be time for her to change, but maybe she could look in a mirror really quick and fix her hair or something.

Kylo chased after his wife with long strides, as the royal starship lowered itself onto the water's edge.

"Let's not make a big deal out of this, my love," Kylo shouted in vain. "The Queen is an elected official that walks around in hood ornament dresses and baking powder on her face. She doesn't even get to show off her ankles. The only people who find her beauty intimidating are the forty year old men who collect porcelain dolls."

* * *

A tall woman emerged from the bowels of the royal starship. She was wearing a fancy, form fitting dress that accentuated her long legs and toned arms. It was the kind of thing that the younger women attending a fancy gala would wear.

The only reason why Rey knew that, was because she and Kylo once battled atop the Coruscant skyscrapers. The Knight's ruined a fundraiser, after crashing through a window together. Needless to say, they were the talk of the town that evening.

Stepping into the sunlight, Queen Reveleen looked positively radiant. Her attire certainly wasn't a puffy dress that hid the queen's figure. She had tanned skin and excellent complexion; no alarming white powder caked on her face. Her dark brown hair had lighter highlights and was pulled back; a few long curls framed her face.

Rey glowered at her husband and wanted to deck him. Reveleen was a knockout with piercing dark eyes that could cut through glass. At least Rey had been able to put on her vest and armguards; it helped to cover the hickies and random bite marks he branded her with.

Reveleen was undeniably beautiful and several inches taller than Rey. In fact, she was slightly under Kylo's height. For some reason, that made Rey watch her husband like a hawk. She got a funny feeling that he had lied about the previous nature of their relationship. The Jedi hoped it was just jealousy and that her cheeks weren't turning scarlet.

"Well, aren't you beautiful," Reveleen said, taking Rey in. "It's no wonder that you managed to catch the eye of this lanky, scruffy looking thug. I've heard stories about your accomplishments, but traveller's often hesitate to mention your alluring qualities."

Rey blushed and her lips parted. She hadn't expected to receive a compliment like that from the Queen of Naboo.

"Hey… who's scruffy looking?" Kylo snapped.

"Oh, Jedi Kenobi, it's so wonderful to have you on our home world," Reveleen continued, not bothering to look at Kylo Ren. The charming woman seemed genuine in her tone. "Is Benjamin Chewbacca taking good care of you?"

Kylo rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. Now he was remembering why he pushed memories of Reveleen to the back of his mind. She was consistently prickly and when faced with meeting her again, he recalled that they weren't really friends.

Rey laughed, quickly feeling at ease around the Queen. Maybe she didn't have anything to worry about after all.

"So far so good. He made us a picnic this morning. It was delicious," Rey said, turning the basket a little toward the queen.

"Is that what smells so good?" Reveleen asked sweetly. "Smoked salmon. That must have taken hours."

Rey furrowed her brow; it hadn't taken Kylo long to prepare at all.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is when you hurl Force Lightning into a lake," he grumbled.

"What was that, Benjamin?" the Queen hummed. She always hated it when Ben Solo mumbled but decided against scolding him in front of his wife.

Rey shifted her eyes to her husband, "Nothing. He was kidding; of course he didn't electrify an entire lake just to get a couple of fish for breakfast." The Jedi chuckled nervously. Even as the words left her mouth, Rey realized that Force Lightning was exactly the technique that Kylo would resort to.

"Well, I didn't mean to barge in on anything. I actually came to apologize for that unsanctioned welcoming committee. I can personally assure you, that everyone in attendance has been instructed to keep quiet."

Rey exhaled deeply. That was an incredible relief; she was sure word of Daddygate had already spread like wildfire.

"Also, There is a ball tomorrow night. The council on Naboo is leaning towards joining the First Order, for good. The event will host several dozen leaders from First Order planets...it's a sort of mixer."

Kylo and Rey exchanged quick glances; he hadn't heard any whisper of this but obviously Hux was doing a fine job in his absence. Naboo was always caught in the middle, remaining a neutral world.

"It would be a coup to have the Supreme Leader in attendance," Queen Reveleen said with a curl of her lips. "As an elected official, I have a duty to my people. I'm not sold on the First Order just yet, but I see the merits. I'm reserving my decision for after the ball and after I can meet with some delegates from your other systems."

Rey's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten that Kylo Ren—her kriffing husband—was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. The mention of his title was awfully sobering. And the discussion about First Order delegates; what had she gotten herself into?

"I don't think… that we'd be comfortable attending after what happened last night."

Rey snapped out of her trance and caught the last bit of what Kylo said.

"No one from the welcoming committee will be there. And the first portion of the ball is of the masquerade variety. Between that and the libations, it helps to get the dialogue going in a relaxed environment. You're forced to ask people questions about who they are… instant icebreakers, you see?"

Kylo sighed deeply, "Look, I'm not sure about this. As much as it pains me to say, Hux is competent. If he sent other First Order delegates here than it should be enough."

"Of course," Reveleen said while tapping her finger along her chin, "Rey would get a chance to meet and speak with your delegates. She's a Jedi and from what I understand, those representatives may spill their guts to her. Perhaps... that's a conflict of interest?"

A slow smile crept over Rey's lips. This was the perfect opportunity to talk with First Order dignitaries and gain valuable intelligence. Her eye's met Kylo's briefly.

"What time would you like us at the palace?" she asked.

"Shit," Kylo said with a twist of his face.

"Eight," the Queen grinned radiantly in response. "I can have clothes sent over for Benjamin in the morning, but I do believe that Padmé Amidala left gorgeous things behind in the villa for you. The woman had timeless taste and was quite the inspiration growing up on Naboo."

"Oh she did," Rey nodded. The Jedi had peaked in a closet and was blown away by what she saw. Ben's grandmother appeared to be about her size, too. Most of the gowns and clothes should fit, although Rey was reluctant to try any of them on.

"Excellent," Reveleen replied. "I will see you _both_ tomorrow evening."

Rey turned to look up at her husband. She didn't notice the lust filled gaze that Queen Reveleen shot at Kylo Ren. It was just long enough to make him uncomfortable.

"This should be fun," Rey whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso. She looked so happy but the last minute invitation, that the Dark Knight had a difficult time finding a reason to skip the event.

"Yeah," Kylo drawled while watching the Queen return to her ship. He didn't like any part of what had just transpired. Reveleen had always been flirty and one to needlessly stir up trouble—but that was when they were children. Leia always said that Reveleen would change with maturity. The devious look she gave him was reminiscent of their childhood.

"I guess… we're attending a ball then," he stated stiffly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its been awhile. I hope this chapter made it worth the wait. I was one of the groomsman at my sister's wedding and that made it difficult to write for the past couple weeks. It's was a good drill though, in case my gf and I get married in Vegas. Let's hit that drive thru baby! I promise to eat you out every night... well, most nights for sure! Okay, this ball is going to be a ton of fun to write! Stop by and say hello on tumblr - iancantbesaved


	6. Kissing Cousins

Kylo Ren leaned against the kitchen sink, stirring his fresh cup of caffa. As usual, the Dark Knight couldn't take his eyes off Rey. The newlyweds had just finished dinner; a meal they prepared together. Working side by side with Rey—cutting vegetables and bumping elbows—Kylo never thought he could be so... _happy_. It wasn't just the dinner, either.

So far, their honeymoon had been amazing. Kylo had to know that Rey felt the same way. He had to hear her say the _words_.

In the living room, the Jedi sat in an oversized leather chair, quietly reading her holonovel. The warmth from the fireplace was quite pleasant and made the skin on her neck look inviting.

Pretending that she couldn't feel his gaze, Rey seemed glued to the story in hand. She casually angled her body so that Kylo could have a better look; allowing him to see her dimples each time she smiled. But her little game had backfired. By now she had read the same page, at least three times. Her eyes moved over the words but nothing seemed to register.

"What are you reading?" Kylo finally asked, raising the steamy cup to his lips.

Rey hurried to trace a few more lines, acting like she was too engrossed to put the story down right away. With a slight stretch, she adjusted her position in the chair; getting a proper look at her husband in the kitchen.

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested," she said, as a teasing smile played across her lips. "But if you must know, I've been reading _smut_."

Kylo choked on his first sip of caffa. Stunned by Rey's answer, he swallowed a hot mouthful.

"Damn," he hissed, checking his button down shirt to see if he spilled any. Kylo hated making any sort of misstep in front of Rey. Even though his wife had the table manners of a wild bantha, he felt the need to impress her at all times. It had been this way ever since his loss to her at _Starkiller Base._ Considering the fact that Rey was starting to relax around him, it was time for Kylo to lighten up.

"Sorry," Rey offered, flashing him a mischievous smile.

Kylo Ren couldn't stay mad at this woman; not with dimples like that. He moved closer to the living room, taking a proper sip this time—his dark eyes held hers. Rey swallowed hard, noticing the way his pupils caught the flickering fire.

"Would you care to elaborate?" he asked evenly, with an arched eyebrow.

Rey sat up straight and set the holonovel against her belly. She tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear as her cheeks started to blush. The subject was a bit embarrassing to talk about, but Rey couldn't wait to see the look on her husband's face.

"Well, I'm reading fanfiction about… _us_ ," she said flatly. "Apparently there's a whole intergalactic community called _Reylos_. As a matter of fact, the fandom has really exploded since our marriage."

"Heh," Kylo replied, letting it sink in for a moment. The Dark Knight took another sip of caffa, enjoying the creamy flavor. Rey could tell that he was kicking around a handful of questions, however he didn't look very surprised by this information.

After a silent beat, Rey tucked her legs underneath her body, making herself taller. "Say something," she said with a nervous giggle.

"Is any of it... _good_?" he asked quietly.

"Some of it, _yes_ ," Rey grinned in delight. The Jedi hadn't anticipated that question. "Some of the stories are very good, actually. Would you like to know which ones are the best?"

Kylo took another sip, choosing his next words very carefully. "No."

"No?" Rey asked, furrowing her brow.

"That's going to start a shit storm," he smirked. "You know how the fandom gets."

Rey looked down for a moment, considering what Kylo said. He had a good point about the fandom. Calling out the best stories could be problematic. And calling out stories for their lack of creativity—like ones where Kylo Ren is a cursed mythological creature—would definitely start a shit storm.

"You're right," Rey agreed, "it's best to not say anything."

"Mmhmm," Kylo replied, taking another sip.

"Hang on," Rey said, giving him the side-eye. "How do you know about the _Reylo fandom_? You… _you ship it!?_ "

"Of course," he smirked. "I totally ship it."

"Totally?" Rey snorted. "My husband just said, _Totally_. My husband, Kylo Ren, _ships Reylo_."

Kylo flared his nostrils, only pretending to be upset. Rey started to giggle, which made him crack up as well. Suddenly, the newlyweds burst into a fit of laughter, unable to hold it together. Rey's laugh was infectious.

"They make me sound so obsessed with you," Kylo roared, "if they only knew."

"How right they are?" Rey giggled into her hand, starting to turn bright red. "You know on Ahch-To… I used to practice kissing my pillow—pretending it was you?"

Kylo laughed hard at that. "Okay, how come no one out there has written about this?"

"Oh, it's so embarrassing," Rey admitted, wanting to bury her face into the loose knit sweater that she was wearing. Kylo waved her off, not wanting his wife to worry too much about it.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't put this thing down in a while. Time tends to fly whenever I read. And I found an amazing multi-chapter fic, where Kylo and Rey finally get some. It was really worth the wait."

"I think I know the one," Kylo said, shifting his gaze toward the fireplace. A plush rug was lying on the floor underneath the roaring fire. It looked very welcoming. "It's great… don't get me wrong."

His voice trailed off and Rey wondered what exactly was running through that head of his.

"So, just say it then," Rey goaded. "Say the title and author's name out loud. I want to know if we've stumbled across the same story."

"No," Kylo replied, giving Rey a teasing smile. "She's done a terrific job. Leave it at that."

Rey settled back into her comfy chair and started to read again. She would get Kylo to spill, one way or the other. "You ship Reylo… that's so _kriffing_ hot."

The Darksider didn't respond. He looked down at his caffa for a long moment, watching the creamy beverage turn ever so slightly. There was plenty on his mind and almost none of it had to do with reading fanfiction. He turned around and marched the cup back into the kitchen.

"I don't think we should go to this ball tomorrow night," Kylo sighed, placing the half-full cup in the sink. He was quite serious, keeping his back to Rey and leaning over the counter. Kylo watched Rey's reflection in the window, expecting the Jedi to engage his concern. But Rey didn't move or look up, leaving him waiting for a response that never came.

"Did you hear what I asked?"

"Hmm?" Rey replied, keeping her eyes glued to the holonovel. She waved her finger across the screen, swiping to the next page.

Kylo moved stealthly, leaving the kitchen and slipping past the dining room table without making a sound. He positioned himself right behind Rey's chair, getting a good look at his unsuspecting wife.

"What was that?" Rey mumbled, not realizing how close her husband actually was.

Kylo leaned over the back of the chair, setting his gaze on the curve of her neck. Rey's loose shirt exposed plenty of her sun kissed shoulder and neck. His hand carefully traveled to Rey's ponytail, pushing it out of the way. This was the first time that she had tried doing a single ponytail and the Sith Master couldn't wait to grab ahold of it.

Rey gasped, "What are you…"

Kylo pressed his nose into her hair, taking in her intoxicating scent. He groaned deeply in approval, making Rey close her eyes and tremble in anticipation. The Bond between them opened like a floodgate.

"Oh," Rey moaned, as Kylo hunched over the chair. She was already aroused from reading the last chapter. If Kylo wasn't aware of that fact before, he certainly was now.

The Dark Knight brought his lips down to a patch of freckles just underneath her hair line. Rey moaned softly in approval. But Kylo wasn't done there. He aimed the next kiss for the base of her neck and then another just behind her ear. Rey smiled in response—which was all he needed to proceed.

Kylo continued to kiss along the same line. He moved down her sensitive neck and along her shoulder; towards the loose fabric that clinged to her upper arm.

"Kylo," she breathed.

"I don't think we should go tomorrow," he whispered, moving his lips along the curve of her neck.

Rey's smile faded and she inhaled shakily. She wanted to protest but couldn't form the words when she needed to. Kylo didn't wait for a rebuttal, blazing a trail upward and kissing hard behind her ear.

"Rey... I want you every night," he continued. "I don't want to share you… not even for an evening." Kylo kissed her sensitive skin again, beginning to take control of the woman he desired. "I don't care about etiquette or cancelling plans. It's a cruel thing to ask of me."

"What is?" Rey whimpered, angling her face to the side. She groaned loudly into the room, trying desperately to capture his lips. But Kylo Ren wouldn't let her rush him. The Sith Master had washed the dishes and allowed Rey to read her silly little story. He was in charge of the evening, from this point forward.

"The Masquerade Ball. Asking me to watch you all night—as you brighten every guest's face. As you steal the room with your sharp wit and charming smile. I won't share your _Light_ with anyone."

"You can't… kiss your way out of this," Rey barely managed. The Jedi rolled her neck to the side, as her husband sucked hard on her pulse.

Kylo Ren growled in response, grabbing his wife by the arms and keeping her in place. How he loved a _challenge._

"I won't give in… not on this," she protested. "We're going."

"We'll see."

His steady hands reached for her shoulder, pulling on the loose fabric. He pushed the sweater down her arms on both sides, stretching the material. Kylo moved his greedy lips there next, exploring every inch of Rey that became exposed. He smiled wickedly between kisses, knowing that she would give in a little more with each intimate touch.

The Jedi started to shake. At first it was her bottom lip, but soon the tremors spread throughout her body. Kylo could feel her arousal growing through the Bond and it made his cock strain against his pants. He worked his way back toward her neck, grabbing Rey's ponytail much tighter. Twisting his fingers into her strands, Kylo pulled down hard and guided her mouth away from his.

Rey cried out, her voice echoing into the vaulted ceiling. She loved every moment of this. Kylo responded by planting a sharp kiss along the edge of her jawline. Rey looked beautiful and helpless but she trusted him completely. Kylo kissed her again, moving faster—never hitting the same spot twice in a row. He loved how Rey's mouth opened and closed; involuntarily and reeling from the assault.

"Please," Rey sobbed, longing to return the favor. More than anything, she needed his lips on hers.

Kylo responded by kissing her again, much sharper this time. Rey wasn't in control right now; he needed her to know that. His eager tongue came out between kisses, running along her shoulder.

Rey loved the feeling of his tongue. It soothed the nibbles and more aggressive kisses that Kylo mixed in. She continued to pant and plead, all the while surrendering to his confident touch.

He peppered a trail under her jaw, moving closer to her chin.

The Jedi mewled incoherently, as Kylo grew bolder. He moved like a man unhinged, barely giving Rey a chance to catch her breath. He bit down into her shoulder, leaving an imprint. Instinctively, Rey leaned forward and tried to protect her more sensitive areas. Kylo didn't mind, aiming his lips for whatever skin became exposed. He kissed, nibbled and bit down, making the room spin for them both.

Rey rolled her neck from side to side, following her husband's greedy mouth. They had kissed before, but it quickly led to other things. Kylo grabbed Rey, holding his squirming bride in place. He wasn't slowing down now, sucking her ear into his mouth. His efforts were rewarded with encouraging cries for more.

She melted and leaned forward, giving into the sensation. His loving bites and well placed kisses were too much for her to handle. Kylo swirled her earlobe into his mouth, until his teeth found it again. Rey arched into his firm hold. Her only defense was to moan louder; which was music to Kylo Ren's ears and no defense at all.

The living room became a blur.

Biting down hard on the nape of her neck, Kylo branded Rey with his teeth. The Jedi shuddered; she was growing so wet that her arousal was running down her thighs.

"You're a man...obsessed," Rey whimpered.

Kylo leaned farther over the chair, angling his face into the crook of her neck. He bruised her with every touch, so there could be no question that the Jedi was taken. Rey cried out, knowing her husband all too well _._

"I won't be concealing these hickies," she warned. Rey didn't care anymore; she ached for him to continue. Arching her chest, she offered her husband full access to her breasts.

"Good," Kylo hissed. With one hand, he dug his fingers into her shoulder blade; with the other, he kneaded her breast. The Dark Knight sucked high on Rey's cheekbone, letting his hands explore. Her blushing face felt so good against the front of his teeth.

Blissfully, Rey moaned again. She twisted her torso and offered the rest of her body. The Darksider growled in appreciation.

He continued to plant kisses aggressively, making his wife moan and squirm. Rey could only react, as Kylo pulled her ponytail back. He took whatever he wanted, fulfilling a promise he had made many times before. The Dark Knight explored her torso; kissing and biting wherever he desired. His dominate hand grabbed ahold of Rey's neck, holding her head in place.

Finally, he leaned over enough and captured her lips.

Rey moaned into his mouth, reeling as their lips crushed together; she needed this sensation to last. The Jedi tried to free her arms, wanting to lose her fingers in Kylo's dark mane. He growled and stopped her from moving. Removing his lips from hers, Kylo pulled down on her ponytail and exposed her soft neck. Kylo sucked hard along the sensitive area, before running his tongue down the length.

"Force," Rey begged. She squeezed her thighs tightly together. The Jedi longed to have that talented tongue between her folds.

"I love seeing you like this," he purred, after coming back to bite her earlobe. Kylo tugged hard before releasing it.

Having enough, Rey bounced up in the chair—catching her lover by surprise. She bit down on his lip, trapping it and pulling hard. Kylo Ren tensed all over, cursing under his breath.

" _How about now?"_ she snapped, using their Bond to communicate. Kylo's eyes looked fiery and Rey released his lip, after giving it a second sharp tug.

"I'm yours. Stop toying with…"

Kylo wrapped Rey in his arms, cutting her off mid sentence. He easily lifted Rey from the chair and carried her bridal style toward the fireplace. The Jedi ran her fingers along his button down shirt, using the Force to pop them open one at a time. She placed her hand on his chiseled chest and began using her power to unfasten his belt.

"No," Kylo commanded.

Rey released her Grip, returning his fierce gaze. Kylo knelt down and gently laid her on the inviting rug by the fireplace.

"You think you're in charge?" Rey asked, trying her best to sound defiant. But her pulse raced and her pupils were dilated. She inhaled anxiously, watching Kylo Ren crawl over her body.

The next thing she felt was his strong hands placing themselves on her knees. Kylo pushed them apart and positioned himself between her legs.

"Of course I am," he said confidently. Rey couldn't look away from his hungry stare and by now, the Sith Master was quite comfortable in this position.

Rey's leggings and underwear were off before she realized it. Admittedly, her husband was smooth when it came to these intimate scenarios. Kylo stretched out over Rey, kissing the other side of her neck. He wanted to make sure that she was branded properly from both sides.

The Jedi cried out, rolling her neck to grant him easier access. Kylo continued to kiss her neck, while slowly reaching for Rey's jaw with his dominate hand. Without warning, his middle and ring fingers dipped into her mouth. She moaned heavenly and sucked on his digits, pretending they were his cock.

Bobbing her head back and forth, Rey fucked his fingers with her mouth. The sloppy sounds and moans she made, nearly drove Kylo over the edge. She wanted him to lose his mind; she wanted to suck on the real thing next.

"Good," Kylo hissed, easing back onto his heels and knees. There was a noticeable strain in his voice. His wife had nearly made him cum inside his pants.

"What...are... you waiting for?" Rey asked, blurry eyed and in need.

Kylo smirked, looking at his coated fingers. He braced his weight against his left palm, getting a good look at Rey's naked form. His coated right hand hovered over her sex.

"I've been waiting for this," Kylo breathed. His slick fingers slowly pushed into her waiting cunt, making the Jedi gasp and buckle her hips.

"You're so wet," he teased. "And _so perfect_." She was to him; in every way.

"Ah," Rey moaned, grabbing the rug underneath them. What the hell was he waiting for?

Kylo growled, feeling Rey clench around his fingers. He loved that she could feel so tight, especially with the amount of sex that they were having. What a blessing she was to have, for so many reasons. _He didn't deserve her_.

"Please," she sobbed.

Twisting his wrist, Kylo curled his finger tips until he found that hidden, spongy spot. Rey bucked hard, letting her husband know he had arrived. Her glossy eyes closed; she mumbled something while sucking her lip behind her teeth.

"Yes," Kylo husked, beginning to tap his fingers against the patch of flesh. Rey rolled her hips, moaning with each flex of Kylo's forearms and digits. Watching Rey squirm like this, was making his cock throb with need. He should have tried this technique on her sooner.

Rey was already so close, seeing spots. Kylo could feel his woman; he could sense her impending climax through the Bond. It made him swell with pride. His large thumb found her clit next, rubbing the sensitive bundle in forceful circles.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed. "My strong, beautiful Jedi bride."

"K-Kylo... I'm," she panted. Rey clenched around his fingers and scrunched her features. The Jedi involuntarily sat up, reeling from her climax. Kylo didn't stop, pulling up hard on her g-spot. His large fingers pressed deeply into the sensitive patch, lifting her ass off the rug.

Rey sobbed and let out a high pitched squeal. A gust of energy radiated from the Jedi, smothering the fireplace and killing the flames inside. Kylo Ren's fingers and hand were rewarded with a gush of warm liquid. He leaned forward, burying his face underneath her chin.

"My good… _padawan_."

Kylo smiled into the slick sheen, now covering every inch of his wife. His fingers travelled up to suck in Rey's climax. This… he had been wanting to taste this since dinner.

Rey didn't come down for a long time. When she did, the Jedi found that she was already being lowered into their bed.

"Oh," Rey said. " _Maker_ … that was incredible."

Kylo unfastened his silver belt buckle and pushed down his pants. Rey lazily opened her eyes, hearing her husband stumbling at the foot of the bed.

"You coming to join me, _my love_?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I am," Kylo growled, letting his cock spring free.

"Ah… Force," Rey moaned, as her helpless legs were pushed apart again.

"Tell me," Kylo demanded.

Rey's foggy gaze finally came into focus.

"Tell me how you feel," Kylo demanded again. His large member hovered over her swollen sex, pressing into the inside of her thigh.

"You… you've already lost," Rey said, getting onto her elbows. She tried to back up, but Kylo grabbed her calfs and yanked her back toward his cock.

"Have I?" he asked, sounding quite sure of himself.

"You told me last night… I didn't want to spoil the trip. But you already said the words. I've won… it's over, Ben," Rey said with a quivering voice.

"Is it?" Kylo hissed. His thumb brushed along her folds, making his bride shake all over. He barely grazed over her clit and the Jedi called out his name. He knew she could handle more; _of course she could_. She had trained for years to fight him; sparring for hours on end. It was time to put that endurance to good use.

"Say it, Rey," he demanded.

"I… I love you, too," Rey said, closing her fists and shutting her eyes. "I love you."

"I know," Kylo smirked. As he spoke, the Darksider guided his bulbous head into her soaked entrance. "It's never over… not if you feel the same way."

Rey moaned in response, slamming her hands into the bed sheets. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. But she wanted to fuck him even more.

"Look at me, Rey," he husked.

Annoyed, Rey furrowed her brow and let her eyes flutter open.

"Isn't this better than the stories you've read? If we were cousins, we couldn't fuck like we're about to. And look at my body; check out how hard I am for you. Rey, you must admit that fucking me is much better than fucking a dragon, _right_?"

Finding the strength in her legs again, Rey wrapped herself around Kylo's waist. Her husband grunted in surprise, as Rey impaled herself onto his cock.

"Yes," she hissed, digging her nails into his shoulders.

" _F… Fuck_ ," Kylo shuttered, pushing himself in all the way. Rey rolled her hips and sighed delightfully, getting her husband into place.

"Pretend... _we're cousins_ ," Rey breathed. "It's forbidden. I'm your sweet, innocent cousin. But I've started dabbling with the Dark Side."

Kylo let out a deep groan, using the Force to pin Rey's wrists above her head. He began to pump in and out, liking the scenario. Rey flashed a devious grin, matching each thrust with her eager hips.

"I will save you… from yourself," Kylo grunted into her ear. " _Little cousin_."

* * *

The next morning was pleasant. When Rey woke, Kylo Ren had already started making breakfast. The newlyweds enjoyed the cool morning out on the veranda, simply enjoying each other's company. Very little was said between the two, but they were comfortable like this. Kylo and Rey didn't need to talk all the time; not with the Bond open freely between them.

At some point the Knights had made it back inside. Kylo sprawled out on the leather couch with a datapad in hand. It was rare for the Sith Master to be caught looking at datapads. If anything, he preferred larger viewscreens. Rey eased herself between Kylo's long legs, lying back against his chest. She was quite comfortable reading stories in this position. Maybe one day she could convince him to read a new story together; there were new fics being posted every week.

Even as Rey settled in, the conversation from last night was in the back of her mind. And she was certain that Kylo was thinking about everything that had been said, too. He was being too quiet and too sweet. Her husband made it seem like the competition wasn't over, even though he had caved first. The statement he made seemed to reissue the challenge. Wasn't he a man of his word? Even as bitter rivals, Kylo always kept his promises. Under normal circumstances, Rey wouldn't stand for such bullshit—but the dawn of a new day offered her some much needed perspective.

Tonight's ball was the perfect opportunity to gain intelligence on the First Order. Truthfully, Rey didn't understand much about their inner workings; or why certain systems insisted on aligning themselves. It was also a chance to learn more about Kylo Ren. Some of the delegates must have dealt with her husband over the years. Ben Solo had thrown everything away—including his identity—when he joined the First Order. Rey needed to understand.

When the courier finally arrived later that morning, Kylo Ren had nodded off. The Force alerted him that a transport was close. The crossguard lightsaber came flying off the dining room table, landing in his outstretched hand before his eyes opened.

"It's just the courier," Rey sighed, "I _really_ don't want to move."

Kylo kissed the top of his wife's head. "I'll take care of it," he smiled. The Dark Knight managed to untangle himself, without disturbing Rey too much.

A few moments later, Kylo Ren returned with a black tailored suit. He awkwardly held the hanger out in front of him, looking annoyed—as though he wasn't sure where to put the clothes or why he was holding them in the first place.

"She sent masks and a note too."

"Maker," Rey breathed, bouncing off the couch. The Jedi inspected the suit up close, letting out a approving whistle. "I think you'll be coming home with me tonight, _Mr. Solo_."

" _Nice_ ," Kylo growled. His cheeks blushed a bit, but he didn't seem that upset by the moniker. "It's… just that…"

"It's tailored," Rey finished, giving him a teasing smile. "I thought you said that I had nothing to worry about? Seems like this queen has you sized up pretty well."

Kylo clenched his jaw. Suddenly, he wasn't sure whether or not his wife was joking. Rey had a smile plastered on her face, but the rest of her expression was difficult to read.

"Rey, I love you. It's only ever been you."

"Mmm, good answer," Rey said, swiping the envelope from his free hand. The note was handwritten, presumably by the queen or one of her assistants. "Let's see. A royal transport will be here to pick us up at Seven. Is there… perfume on this note?"

"Great," Kylo groaned.

His wife stepped up on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the chin. "I can't wait to see my dark prince in this tuxedo," she said, before bounding up the staircase.

"Where are you headed?"

"To pick out one of your grandmother's dresses," Rey called back down.

* * *

The palace exterior was illuminated by vibrant orange and blue lights. The gardens and ponds were lit up elegantly as well. Dozens of transports had already arrived, by the time Kylo Ren and Rey made it to the front entrance.

"This is it," Rey said, sounding a bit nervous.

Kylo had offered his hand, helping Rey work her way down the ramp. His greedy gaze washed over Rey, taking in the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The Jedi had her hair all the way up, woven in an elaborate design similar to that of their wedding day. Rey had a little make-up applied too, which she rarely indulged.

The dress was incredible. Starting at the shoulders, it was deep blue and flowed all the way to the ground. Most of the fabric had a semi-transparent quality to it, which was a bit daring for Rey. However, the more intimate areas were cleverly covered with an arrangement of flowers, vines, and hummingbirds.

Rey beamed radiantly in her dress. Kylo swallowed hard, helping Rey secure her ivory and blue butterfly mask. His wife looked like royalty—which technically speaking— _she was_.

The newlyweds stood outside two large doors, where the party inside was already underway.

"You've been awfully quiet," Rey said, reaching up and adjusting his bow tie. Kylo looked sharp in his tuxedo, with matching black mask. He looked like a mysterious dark prince; the kind of man who would enter the ballroom and command everyone's attention, without saying a word. Rey figured that she wasn't far off on that assessment.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever scene," Kylo admitted. "I wonder if I tell you that enough; if I haven't, then I'm very sorry. I will be making it up to you." He offered his arm to Rey and she gladly accepted it.

The Knights walked stride for stride, as two doormen hurried to open the entrance. Warm light from the interior came rushing toward the couple, blinding them for a second. Kylo lead Rey into the ballroom, knowing that their sight would quickly adjust.

"You surprise me, Ben Solo," Rey said softly, leaning her head affectionately into his arm.

"Is that so?" Kylo asked, scanning the busy room from the top landing. With Rey on his arm, he could get through anything.

"You may not have noticed this, because the flowers and vines do such an amazing job. But I'm not wearing panties under my dress," Rey whispered.

"What?" Kylo gasped, letting his voice travel louder than he meant. Both he and Rey stopped at the ledge of a small staircase. Caught off guard by Rey's comment, neither Knight noticed the small but loud man standing off to the side.

"Announcing Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order and Lady Rey Kenobi, Master Jedi."

The guests in attendance quieted down and everyone turned to face the newlyweds.

"Crap," Kylo and Rey said in unison. The Knights smiled at the crowd, unsure of what to do next. What the hell was the point of wearing the masks, if someone was going to announce their arrival?

"Go back to what you were doing," Kylo commanded. The power of his suggestion swept across the room, taking hold. Without skipping a beat, the music started playing again and the conversations resumed.

"You get to use _one_ of the those," Rey said, giving her husband an elbow. "And only one."

"You were a little turned on by that," Kylo teased, leaning his lips to her ear and waving his hand jokingly.

"No, I wasn't."

"I thought that was _kriffing_ hot," came a sultry voice from behind.

Startled, Kylo and Rey turned to see the stunning Queen Reveleen. She approached in a revealing red dress, followed by a group of confused looking First Order delegates. Even with her elaborate mask, there could be no doubt that this was the queen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I've been taking art commissions and I've also been really sick lately. I'm hoping to get back on a regular writing schedule soon. Come and say 'hi' on tumblr - iancantbesaved and let me know what you think of the new chapter.


	7. Mon Calamari Gate

The orchestra's conductor gave a quick wave of his wand and music filled the grand ballroom again. Guests returned to their conversations, no doubt excited to see the Last Jedi. Laughter and boisterous chatter filled the evening. Corellian wine flowed in crystal glasses like the waterfalls in Lake Country. Many in attendance were already tipsy by the time the guests of honor arrived.

Queen Reveleen took Rey by the hand, leading her away from Kylo Ren. There were so many interesting people waiting to meet the Jedi.

Kylo Ren pulled on the collar of his tuxedo, leering across the room. He hated how tightly it seemed to fit, barely containing his well-built form. The Darksider ditched the flimsy masquerade mask, crumpling it in his fist. Thanks to the Queen, it was pointless to wear one.

There was a time when Kylo would have felt uncomfortable showing his face in a room like this. Then along came a scavenger girl with the power to turn his world inside out. Everything changed the moment he laid eyes on Rey.

"Rey," Kylo said under his breath; he would do anything for that woman.

The Dark Warrior stalked the ballroom's perimeter, keeping his hungry gaze on the Jedi. Waiters and guests were better off moving out of Kylo Ren's way. He was acting more like a jealous ex-boyfriend, than a happily married man.

Rey moved across the main floor, being led through the growing procession by Queen Reveleen.

First Order delegates lined up on either side, pushing against the table rounds and creating an aisle. They were eager to meet the Knight who captured the heart of their Supreme Leader. Rey was the biggest celebrity in the entire galaxy. Even though she fought against them for so many years, this was a special treat.

Kylo groaned inwardly. He found an ornate railing near the top of a staircase to use as a perch. Rey was incandescent; flawless looking. He missed having her by his side. She smiled and laughed, a little too eager to meet the First Order dignitaries. He was certain that his wife was reading the thoughts of each weak minded delegate— _and he was right._

The tall Queen stepped back, allowing Rey to scoot closer to the delegates. This gave Kylo Ren a better look at his wife, which merely served to tease him. She looked so beautiful. He should go over there and find an excuse to "rescue her."

Rey stopped in front of Viceroy Tealo Parja, from the Tarrthan system. Her expression changed once Queen Reveleen made the introductions.

Kylo Ren glowered, pushing his elbows off the railing and standing up straight.

" _Kriff_ … no good can come from this," he mumbled. The Darksider found himself hoping that Parja was too inebriated to form a coherent sentence.

"So tell me, Mr. Parja," Rey asked sweetly, "how do you manage to keep Tarrtha completely surrounded by an energy shield? That technology has always been fascinating to me."

The portly viceroy blinked rapidly and smiled.

"It's a combination of two things, my dear. An energy shield like ours is more about the planet itself than anything. It's possible on smaller worlds with abnormally large molten cores—rich in metals. A constantly renewable energy source is needed to power shields of that magnitude. Second, the stronger magnetic field generated by the core helps to stabilize the shape of the shields; creating that resilient and impenetrable circumference," Parja boasted. "Of course, Tarrtha houses an excellent engineering corp that harnesses the process."

"Anything left in the box… _pandora?"_ Kylo sighed, dropping his head. Although he couldn't hear the conversation, it was clear that Tarja was articulate and eager to speak. Just the kind of qualities you'd expect to find in a First Order Viceroy—who happens to be the Lead of Special Projects on Tarrtha.

"Hmm," Rey answered with a thoughtful nod. She knew that Kylo Ren was taking great interest in this conversation. "So, your planet is _unique_ … much like Scarif. The First Order couldn't set up these defensive measures on just any planet— _or they would_."

"No ma'am," Parja replied quickly.

"How Interesting. I hope the First Order values your efforts. Keeping all those sensitive projects on Tarrtha, requires a lot of trust," Rey continued, pursing her lips together. "I imagine… a great deal of responsibility rests on your shoulders."

"Stop," Kylo Ren interrupted, inserting his thoughts into Rey's mind. He remained across the room, watching fervently from the upper landing.

Rey ignored the invasion of privacy, pretending not to hear. She was gracious and grinned radiantly—moving on to the next guest; this one had already been quite helpful.

"That was incredible," Queen Reveleen said in between introductions. "I've never seen anything like it before. I'm sure Tarja would have coughed up shield entry codes, if you asked for them."

"Maybe," the Jedi answered with a fake smile.

It was becoming clear to Rey that her majesty had a penchant for causing trouble. Reveleen was brimming with mischievous enthusiasm. She hurried Rey past the remaining guests, eyeing a few generals that Rey _had_ to meet.

"Your husband can't take his eyes off of you," the Queen added, making sure that only Rey could hear her. "I'm _jealous_ ; that's some enchantment you've managed to cast. I would suspect that Ben's upset because you're gathering intel, but really I think he's cranky because you're not on his elbow."

Rey tried to keep a straight face, but it felt like her entire body was turning scarlet. Hopefully no one was noticing that a slight sheen of sweat was building along her hairline. She could actually _feel_ the heat from Kylo's gaze. Growing up on the hot sands of Jakku should have prepared her for such scrutiny. It took a great deal of restraint to avoid making eye contact.

In fact, it was driving Kylo Ren crazy that she wouldn't look his way.

"What a dangerous game you're playing," he hissed, leaning against the railing once more.

"You're the one who said that the _game_ wasn't over," Rey shot back, echoing her husband's threat from earlier. The Jedi pushed against the Bond, making sure that Kylo took her seriously.

"Consider it… some insurance. At the end of our honeymoon, you're coming home with me— _Supreme Leader._ "

Kylo shook his head and growled, feeling Rey slam their Bond shut. The sensation sent a tingle down his spine and left him cold inside. He hated that hollow feeling. Frustrated, the Sith Master watched as his beautiful wife rubbed elbows with the remaining delegates.

At some point, Rey must have received coaching for handling these kinds of evenings. The Jedi was too comfortable in a fancy gown, acting cordial toward people she should despise. In fact, Rey was handling the evening with the grace and poise of a _princess_. And therein lay the truth; Luke Skywalker may have taught Rey the Force, but Kylo's mother taught her how to handle herself in these very situations.

The Last Jedi was even more powerful than Kylo Ren could have imagined. Rey was his equal in every way. The thought brought a smile to the Sith Master's lips.

Kylo Ren continued to watch Rey as she showcased her diplomatic skills. After fifteen minutes of torturing himself, the Darksider was interrupted by a pair of footsteps. At first, Kylo didn't move or even acknowledge the man standing standing behind him.

Finally, the general cleared his throat.

"Supreme Leader."

"General Hux," Kylo hissed, closing his eyes. _Perfect._

Kylo could recognize the tightly wound sound of those footsteps, even without the Force telling him who was standing there. The abundant cloud of Axe Body Spray—which followed the general everywhere—was also a dead giveaway. Tonight, it was even more prevalent.

"Supreme Leader," Hux continued, joining the railing beside Kylo Ren. "This is an unexpected surprise."

The ginger man was sharply dressed, wearing his white officer's uniform. Hux had no idea that Kylo and Rey were on Naboo. He certainly wouldn't have expected them to show up at a First Order party. That didn't stop him from displaying a shit-eating grin, however.

"Is it?" Kylo asked, glaring at Queen Reveleen. This had her manicured paws written all over it. She must have sent Hux an invitation, making sure that he would show up.

Rey may have been avoiding eye contact with Kylo, but the Queen kept looking in his direction. It should come as no surprise that Reveleen was up to her usual antics. Even with a crown and a world of responsibilities, she was always looking to stir the pot.

"Ah, very good. Introducing your wife to our delegates is a creative way to ease her into life within the First Order. Perhaps she will recognize how close we are to bringing stability and peace to the galaxy," Hux continued.

"You weren't present when we walked in," Kylo sneered, avoiding Hux's statement altogether.

"You may want to fix your hair and remove the lipstick from your collar."

Hux turned paler than usual. " _Yes,_ well… excuse me," he said stiffly. The general walked away from Kylo Ren at a quick pace, looking for the freshers.

Kylo turned his full attention back to Rey. He watched her for a long time without interruption. Finally, a brave waiter approached carrying a tray of tiny crustaceans.

"Supreme Leader, would you care to sample our featured hors d'oeuvres?" he asked. "The royal chef assures that these are an adventure with every single bite."

"Why the hell not," Kylo drawled, scooping one of the brilliantly vibrant appetizers into his large palm. The palace chefs on Naboo were renowned, so it should be delicious. The Sith Master wolfed it down and the waiter offered him another.

"Outstanding," Kylo said, not realizing how hungry he was. "Fresh too. The local fisherman must have been busy this morning."

Putting the second sample into his mouth, the Darksider turned his attention back to Rey.

"No, Sir. It's not the local fare, but this was freshly imported. _Mon Calamari,_ " the waiter replied.

Kylo Ren stopped chewing, as the word "Mon Calamari" started to sink in. That couldn't be... _right_. There was no way that he heard the server correctly. The waiter started to walk away but Kylo trapped him with the Force.

"What the hell did you just say?" the Sith Master asked, moving the half eaten appetizer against the inside of his cheek. Kylo trapped it there in a ball, turning the waiter to face him.

"Repeat that again."

"Mon Calamari," the waiter sobbed, starting to shake from head to toe. "There… there's a whole variety on the appetizer stations behind us, Sir!"

Kylo Ren's eyes widened and he released the frightened waiter. Dumbfounded, he took a few steps closer to the tables. Lining the back walls were elaborate, multi-level displays of hors d'oeuvres. Hundreds of bite-sized samples were fanned out across the fancy platters. The red, orange, and dark amber crustaceans were surely made entirely out of captured _Mon Calamari_.

"Grandfather, give me strength," Kylo sneered, whipping around to locate Rey.

His beautiful wife finally made eye contact with him. She offered a flirty grin, quirking her pressed lips closer to her nose. The stunning Jedi appeared to have had enough of the procession.

Rey began excusing herself, working past the line and into the crowded dance floor.

"Blasted Moof-Milking Bantha Fodder," Kylo swore, spitting the appetizer out and throwing it into the nearest trash can. He had to think fast.

Every single piece of gigantic lobster rebel scum needed to disappear before Rey caught wind.

* * *

"What is it?" Hux asked, raising an eyebrow. Returning to the party, he was surprised to see Kylo Ren conversing with Captains Mitaka and Bonnic. This would have been unusual to witness, even aboard _the Finalizer_.

Kylo appeared to be huddled with the men and barking out orders. It must have been serious because Mitaka wasn't being Force-choked by Kylo Ren. He was actually needed for a change.

"Supreme Leader, what seems to be the problem?" Hux repeated, joining the group.

"This," Kylo growled, waving his hand over the grand display of hors d'oeuvres. "Every single thing on these trays is made out of Mon Calamari!"

Hux looked confused, glancing at Mitaka and Bonnic for a moment. They didn't appear to understand what the issue was either.

"Is there a gas leak in this room?" Kylo sneered, glaring at the clueless officers before him. "We must get these trays out of here, before Rey discovers what they are made from."

Hux burst into a brief fit of laughter.

"For years you've talked about deep frying Admiral Ackbar and his people. That _or_ cooking him in a large skillet with copious amounts of butter. You're complaining because someone finally listened?"

Kylo looked deranged, slowly turning his head to face General Hux.

"My wife… my _Jedi_ wife is on her way over here. What do you think will happen when she stumbles across our little faux paw? For the past hour, we've been serving her friends and allies to our First Order delegates."

Hux and Mitaka exchanged worried glances.

"Rey Solo may be wearing a fancy dress tonight, but she didn't come into enemy territory unarmed. My _wife_ will lay an epic beatdown on everyone in attendance over this— _understand_? You, me, all of us are in deep shit. Assuming anyone here escapes, the treaty will be in breech and the war will continue."

Not waiting for Kylo Ren to finish, Captain Mitaka sprinted for the kitchens. He disappeared behind a set of swinging doors.

"Ah… _kriff_ ," Hux cursed, swallowing hard. The general immediately grabbed the nearest waiter and pulled him over to the tables. Several cooks and waiters came running from the kitchens next, followed by Mitaka. They began pulling trays, taking two and three at a time.

Kylo Ren turned to face Rey, doing his best to screen the flurry of activity behind him. She was getting closer, just at the front of the short staircase. Queen Reveleen was not far behind and called out to get Rey's attention.

There was one more guest that she wanted the Jedi to meet.

"Hurry it up!" Kylo grunted, looking over his shoulder. The wait staff—led by Mitaka—rushed to swap out the remaining trays with food that wouldn't get them all skewered.

"What do you think is behind that large plate cover?" Hux asked, pointing to the far end of the tables. Sitting on a cart with wheels was a suspiciously oversized platter with a shiny cover on top.

How the hell could they have missed that hulking piece of chrome? Kylo's face fell.

"It looks big enough to conceal a head," the Sith Master sighed, pulling down on his face.

" _Fart-sniffing Yoda_."

Hux slowly lifted the chrome cover, bracing himself. He had a hunch that Kylo Ren was right. Captain Mitaka came running around the corner once more and was in such a hurry, that he bumped into the cart.

Ackbar's stuffed head came tumbling off the table.

"Noooo," Hux yelled, as the head fell to the floor in slow motion.

Rey finally made it to the upper landing and gave Kylo Ren a devilish grin. She was famished and had to admit that her husband looked awfully good in his tuxedo. The Jedi trapped Kylo's gaze and hadn't noticed the commotion in the background.

The Sith Master extended his hand and gave Rey an arrogant smirk. Rey accepted his hand and Kylo caught her by surprise—twirling his wife as if they were dancing.

Rey squealed in delight, spinning closer to Kylo Ren.

Gail Akbar's head bounced twice on the floor, before Kylo caught the fish head with the Force. Continuing to spin Rey, The Sith Master gave a quick flick of his wrist. The lobster head went flying across the ballroom in a high arc.

On the ball for once, Captain Mitaka grabbed the empty platter.

He shouted, "I've got it!" and ran after the falling head.

Rey giggled in delight, coming to a rest against her husband's chest. She was a little dizzy and slightly out of breath. "What was that for? Trying to take my breath away, _love_?"

Kylo's smile widened and he leaned in close to place a kiss along her pulse.

"You _know_ what I want right now?" he asked.

"No," Rey said, trying not to gasp as her husband kissed again, just under the ear. She was definitely blushing now.

"I want to explore this palace… and find a nice quiet place for us to talk," he whispered into Rey's ear. "Then we'll see if I can take your breath away."

"Talk.. hmm?" Rey asked, finding her steady voice again. "That sounds great, but first… something smells so good over here."

* * *

Across the ballroom, Gail Ackbar's head came down onto a round of ten. With a loud thud, it sent guests running away and screaming. The centerpiece toppled over and the head ended up in a large bowl of soup.

"Kriff," shouted Jon Tee, nearly falling out of his chair. The last thing he expected was to be sharing his food with a decapitated admiral. Throwing his napkin on the ground he added, " _Son of Han Solo_ , I don't believe this!"

The large fish head looked like it could start talking at any moment. Did they have to keep those creepy yellow eyes on it's head? _At least cover them with something, damn._

Captain Mitaka came running up and apologized profusely. This was a scandal in the making. If Jon Tee decided to write about the experience, The First Order would be sunk.

"Every damn time with this couple... I did not order rebel scum," Jon huffed. He looked around for his waiter and ended up glaring in the direction of Kylo Ren and Rey.

"Again, I do apologize," Mitaka groveled.

"You my waiter now, Captain?" Jon asked. "They finally promoted you."

Mitaka went to remove the offending head—but the writer waved him off with a dismissive gesture.

"Don't bother, strange little man," Jon Tee continued, picking up his spoon. "Maybe I can just… eat the noodles around it. This fandom and I have been starving from boredom, you're not going to deprive me of dinner on top of that."

"Sorry," the captain offered, grabbing the head. He held it awkwardly with both hands, not sure what to do with Ackbar. "I can't leave this sitting out for everyone to see."

General Hux walked briskly to the table, hoping that his presence would calm the guests. "Get that out of here, Captain!"

"Where should we take it?" Mitaka asked, grimacing down at the face. "It's too big to flush down a toilet."

Jon Tee looked up and finished slurping his mouthful of noodles. The grating sound broke Hux's concentration.

"Mmm… return him to the ocean," he suggested. "From whence it came, _you know_."

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and collected his thoughts. This evening was suppose to be relaxing, like a walk in the park or blowing up the Hosnian system. The ginger finally nodded in agreement, "I can't believe I'm saying this… return Ackbar's head to the ocean."

"Hang on," Jon said, holding out his cell phone and leaning in for a selfie. He made sure to get Hux, Mitaka, and Ackbar's head in frame.

"This is going on my blog with the tag: _Sebastian had it coming_. Now, everyone sing… _Under the Sea._ "

* * *

Kylo Ren placed his hand on the small of Rey's back and led her to the hors d'oeuvre stations. To his relief, everything had been swapped out. Small bowls of crispy noodles and soup replaced the bits of Mon Calamari.

The royal kitchen _and_ the First Order had been given a mulligan. With some luck, Rey would never know about the Ackbar head debacle.

"My stomach is growling. I keep hearing about these delectable crustaceans," Rey said, looking over the table with sparkling eyes.

"Well, this is even better," Kylo replied, pointing to the closest bowl of fried noodles. It looked like a jumbled mess of fried spaghetti. There were dipping sauces next to the bowls that made the dish look inviting, however.

"What is it?" Rey asked, snapping off a piece to sample.

"Well, it's either spaghetti or one of cheesytriangle's drawings. It's tough to say. If you framed it, you could say it was one of her scribblings. No one would ever know. Those don't look much like us anyway."

Rey laughed, taking a bite.

"It's surprisingly good," the Jedi picked up the bowl and tried the dipping sauces next.

Kylo exhaled, running his fingers through his hair. The chefs had pulled it off and for the moment, Rey had no clue what had happened to her tasty friends.

"You're being weird right now," Rey mumbled, taking another crunchy bite. "Why are you being weird?"

"Weirder than normal, you mean?"

Rey smirked and nodded, "Don't you like it when I put my foot down and tell you how it needs to be? I think you kinda do."

"Eh, it's not that," Kylo Ren answered, just as he caught Hux and Mitaka in his peripherals. They whisked Ackbar's gigantic head out of the ballroom.

Maybe someday he and Rey could laugh about this evening.

"I would feel more comfortable if I was out of this tux," Kylo admitted. "Every moment we spend at this stuffy soirée, is a moment that I don't have your legs wrapped around me."

Caught off guard by the comment, Rey coughed. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone else had heard. The Darksider was comfortable expressing his feelings when it came to his Jedi wife.

"No one was eavesdropping," Kylo teased, leaning in closer. His index finger trailed down her neck, making Rey shiver. "I can whisper if you'd prefer. Like we're keeping a secret from the entire gathering. You smell amazing, by the way."

"Ah," Rey stammered. She felt like she was blushing from head to toe. "You're just trying to get me to leave the party early."

"Guilty," he hissed. "Is it working?"

"Maybe," Rey giggled. She took another bite.

"Alright," Kylo grinned, moving to the other side. Brushing Rey's hair out of the way, he pressed his lips against a hidden freckle—that only he knew about. "I'm dying to see you out of this dress. It's been on my mind since leaving the villa. I've dreamed of delicately extracting you, inch by inch. Taking my time and crushing every exposed bit with my teeth, tongue and lips."

"Kylo," Rey swallowed hard. "You've seen me naked… plenty of times."

"Can you blame me for wanting more? You're perfection, Rey. Touching you is a privilege," he husked. Kylo Ren wrapped his hand around her midsection and pulled his wife into his chest.

Rey's eyes widened in surprise, feeling the evidence of his arousal.

"Maker… _yes_ ," Rey cooed. It wasn't fair, having the Dark Knight breathing on her neck like this. Every word he spoke gave her butterflies.

"We could torture ourselves all night, but that seems like a waste," Kylo said, brushing his lips behind her left ear.

"Mmm," Rey hummed. "I've heard the palace is beautiful at night and usually _deserted._ You could give me that tour soon… and we'll see where the evening takes us? I'm sure you already know the secluded nooks and hiding spots."

Kylo reached forward and wrapped his large hand around Rey's. He took the small bowl from her and placed it on the table.

With a quirk of her brow, Rey turned to face her husband. Kylo had his trademark smouldering, dark prince look about him. Without saying a word, he picked up the last piece of crispy noodle and brought it to her lips.

"You always give me the last bite," she said appreciatively, letting her husband feed her.

"I always will. This way," Kylo husked, leading Rey by the small of her back.

The party continued and the guests settled down. If Ackbar's flying head was the worst thing to happen, then the evening would be considered a First Order success. With all the commotion, no one seemed to notice the Knights as they left the ballroom; no one _except_ , Queen Reveleen.

* * *

Kylo and Rey slipped away, leaving the annoying buzz of the party behind. The palace looked incredible, lit mostly by candlelight. Vaulted archways led the couple down a mosaic of ancient paintings and sculptures.

Rey leaned into her husband's shoulder. She blissfully admired the murals adorning the ceilings above.

"Let me ask you something," Kylo said, nuzzling his chin and cheek against the top of her hair. He almost didn't want to spoil the moment, but curiosity got the better of him.

She responded with a moan, which echoed in the vaulted ceiling. Kylo's hands moved expertly across her waist; his fingers digging into her hips.

"Did you bring a lightsaber with you?" he asked, moving his hand over his wife's ass.

"Yes," Rey answered blissfully, feeling like a princess in a dream.

"No, _shit?_ " Kylo Ren let out a short laugh.

"What?" Rey giggled, lifting her head from his shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"You're full of surprises," Kylo growled, moving them closer to the marble wall. He took charge, making Rey spread her palms flat against the wall.

"Kylo?" Rey asked. Her breathing quickly became ragged.

The Dark Knight discreetly lifted the back of Rey's dress, running his fingers along the inside of her knee. Rey gasped and removed one of her hands; covering her mouth.

"K-Kylo," she whimpered across the Force Bond.

His hand ran up the inside of her thigh, feeling the weapon that he suspected had been there all along.

"Yes?" he growled, stopping at the curvature of his wife's bottom.

"Please, someone could see," Rey whined.

Kylo Ren didn't care; his hands made that perfectly clear. His left hand cupped her breast, greedly exploring the silky fabric between his fingertips.

"I love you," he hissed, biting the nape of her neck. "You know that, _right_?"

"Em, yes," Rey choked, feeling fuzzy all of the sudden. Maker, he had this effect on her. "Someone will see us out here."

The Jedi reached back and pulled his head closer, digging her nails into his neck. Kylo smiled and continued to kiss.

"There's a little prayer room by the suit of armor," Kylo murmured against her skin. "Not many people know it even exists. It's easy to walk past without noticing."

Rey spun around and gasped for air. Putting her back against the marble wall, she glanced to her left. The suit of armor was located half way down the hallway.

"I see it. Meet me there," she pleaded, giving her husband a short but tender kiss on the lips. "Please. Just give me a minute in the fresher."

Kylo growled. He didn't want to let his wife go, but she insisted. Rey giggled, as he reluctantly backed away. The Jedi couldn't help herself; she captured his lower lip—pulling it between her teeth.

The Darksider groaned desperately before Rey finally released him. She loved it when Kylo Ren made that sound.

With that, she left for the freshers.

* * *

Tucked within the palace walls, the prayer room was a compact and rarely used space. Standing guard over the unassuming entrance, was a decorative suit of armor. A thousand years ago, the prayer room was constructed for the King of Naboo. He was believed to be Force Sensitive, though untrained by the Jedi Order.

Out of respect for the King, the room was kept much like it was during his reign.

Kylo Ren didn't care about the King, or the history within these walls.

The prayer room may be old, but it had a pleasant smell and comfy furniture. He was going to put the carpeted space to good use—by fucking Rey on each piece of furniture. The Jedi would be spending the rest of the evening with skinned knees.

"Yes," Kylo hissed, using the Force to light a candle.

The dark space became warmer and more inviting with the addition of each flame. In the center of the room was a knee-high, circular piece of furniture. Adorned with fancy pillows, Kylo Ren hadn't seen a piece like that before. More than likely it was used for meditation.

Around the prayer room stood a number of hand-carved, wooden dividers. Liking the idea of additional privacy, Kylo extended the dividers so they made a circle. It worked out so that Rey would have her own special entrance.

 _She'll love this_ , he thought. The candlelight flickered through the details, setting the perfect mood.

Removing his jacket, Kylo sat on the edge of the round sofa. A nervous energy was building in his stomach. Thinking about Rey often had this affect on him.

From the doorway outside, crossed a long shadow.

"In here, Rey," Kylo husked.

The candles by the door flickered, as an agile form entered the prayer room. Kylo's eyes widened. He eagerly followed the silhouette through the privacy screens, only ever catching a teasing glimpse.

Rey took her time and smelled some of the candles.

"I've been waiting all night," Kylo said deeply. "Come around the corner and let me see you."

There was a giggle, as a shapely form stepped through the light and came perfectly into view. In a single motion, Queen Reveleen dropped her red gown to the floor. With a sultry pose, she reached up and released her bundled hair—letting it fall to her shoulders.

"Hair down… isn't that the way you like it?" she hissed.

Stunned, Kylo Ren sat back on the furniture. He didn't know where to look and was too afraid to even breathe.

The Queen gave him a devilish grin. Stepping out of her gown, she proudly displayed her naked form. She was quite confident with her body and believed that Kylo Ren would approve.

"Surprised, _big guy_?" she asked. "Well, you shouldn't be."

* * *

A/N: Sorry its been so long, but I've returned to save you all from boring ass and depressing Reylo stories. Yay! Alright, I should be updating more frequently now. Don't worry too much about the Queen. :D Come say hi on tumblr - terapid


	8. Farewell Ackbar, You Were Delicious

The party inside the grand ballroom was in full swing. Two prominent First Order officers were missing from the festivities, however. Armitage Hux and Dopheld Mitaka were on a mission navigating the palace gardens. The inconspicuous pair carried Gail Ackbar's severed head like it was a ticking time bomb— _and it was._

"This way," Hux nodded, leading them down the nearest stone path.

The First Order general could smell the ocean from here. They were nearly in the clear, a hundred yards from dumping Ackbar's head into a watery grave. No one would know what happened tonight. War would be averted. Naboo would declare for the First Order, giving them a wealthy ally once the treaty was finalized.

Hux had just a hint of an arrogant smirk on his lips. Once again, he was _triumphant_ —triumphant in the face of disaster.

"Let's leave this part out of my memoirs," Hux snorted.

Captain Mitaka chuckled. It was rare to hear a joke out of the tightly wound general.

"Armitage?" came a familiar, raspy voice from across the terrace. It could only come from one person.

 _Kriff,_ Hux cursed internally. His voice must have carried further than he realized.

The ginger general stumbled behind a sculpted shrub but recovered quickly. He frantically waved his hand, signaling for Mitaka to take Ackbar's head down a different path. The captain silently acknowledged, but he struggled with the slippery head on his own.

"I don't understand… did they butter his head? Did they soak it in Astroglide?" Mitaka whispered.

"Hux?" Leia asked again. "Were you looking for me?"

Why else would he be out here? The Resistance general shuffled to the stone staircase below Hux's level. She picked up the skirt of her gown, preparing to climb the steps.

"Wait right there," Hux called down to her. Crouching once more, he grumbled for Mitaka to take the head and stay low.

A few seconds later, General Hux came bounding down the steps to join Leia Organa.

"I thought you would have been far from the event by now. We agreed that it was too dangerous for you to stay," Hux said, fixing a stray lock of hair on his forehead.

"You managed to get my lipstick off your collar," Leia noted. "My back is killing me. I wish you hadn't tried that move on the sink. At least warn me first."

Mitaka's head popped up for a second. Did he hear that correctly? Did his commanding officer have sex with General Leia Organa, leader of the Resistance?

Hux answered his question by shooting daggers in his direction.

Leia grimaced and rubbed her lower back. Thankfully, she was oblivious to the captain's presence.

"I should make you give me a massage. Now, did my son or daughter-in-law suspect anything? Do they know that I'm here?" she asked.

"No," Hux answered stiffly.

It didn't take long for Leia Organa and Armitage Hux to fall back into their old dynamic. They weren't a couple, not officially. In the public's eye they were bitter rivals being forced to work together on a treaty, so they never came within five feet of each other when cameras were around. The unspoken agreement was currently in effect, even though they were alone in the gardens.

Hux gathered his hands behind his back, assuming a regal pose. Leia gave him a sideways glance as if trying to read his thoughts. She always knew when he was being deceptive.

"Are you _sure?"_ she asked.

"I'm… not," Hux admitted, after taking a moment to consider. In fact, Kylo Ren had pointed out the lipstick smudges along his collar.

"Hmm," Leia grumbled, casting her gaze out to the sea.

Hux took the opportunity to scan the far path along the garden. He could make out the top of Mitaka's head. At least he was making progress—getting closer to the beach. Unfortunately, Leia was staring at the shoreline. The captain would be spotted.

"So, you couldn't leave without seeing me one last time," Hux said, inserting himself between Leia and the balustrade.

"Don't flatter yourself," Leia laughed. "You're not that smooth, General. You may look good in a tightly pressed uniform, but I haven't forgotten what those colors stand for."

"If I recall," he started, leaning down and moving his lips closer to her ear. "You were the one on your knees thirty minutes ago. I believe you have the scraped skin to prove it."

Leia reached up and gave his cheek two playful slaps.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself. Cherish that memory, Handsome. That's the last time someone with my expertise will handle your cock," Leia said dismissively.

Hux leaned back, standing at full height again. He glowered at his counterpart. His tone was just as frigid in response.

"You think that I can't land another woman like you?" he scoffed.

"There aren't any other women like me," Leia answered, pursing her lips.

She had a point there.

"Then perhaps you should consider my offer," he continued.

"No," Leia said flatly.

"My offer is sound," Hux protested. "Kylo Ren and Rey are wild cards at best. Your son will draw his lightsaber at the first signs of a political debate. Your daughter-in-law has no experience in government and she doesn't possess leadership qualities— _not yet anyway."_

"They might surprise you," Leia countered.

"We've worked too hard on this armistice for it to fall apart now," Hux said.

As he spoke, Hux pulled Leia's hand into his. For a moment, he saw a flicker in her deep brown eyes. He could see the passion hiding there, a flame that had yet to extinguish.

And just as quickly, it had vanished.

"I'm set in my ways," Leia replied with a heavy sigh. "There are things that I simply cannot overlook. Maybe if I were in my twenties—and even then, the answer would still be _no_."

"In your twenties?" he glowered. "When you were what… slightly more reckless."

Leia rolled her eyes in response.

"Aren't you the same woman who protected the Rebellion by letting her homeworld be destroyed? You did that for _the Cause_. You sacrificed your own people for the good of the Rebellion. Defeating the Empire was a longshot, really," Hux said, raising his voice a little.

"What's your point?" she interrupted.

"You've made tougher choices before and you've bet on far less reliable men. So I must ask you again to reconsider," Hux said.

"Alright. I will take it under advisement," Leia answered. She gently pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"I have a meeting on Mon Cala in a few days," she added. "I will speak with my chief advisors."

Leia pulled the ornate hood over her head which helped conceal her identity. The beads woven in the fabric danced in the moonlight. To the guests inside, she'd simply look like another member of the royal family. The First Order would never know that she was here. Hux certainly wouldn't say anything.

While Leia prepared to say _goodnight_ , the color drained from Armitage's face.

"You have a meeting with… _the Mon Calamari?"_ he asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Leia replied.

"No. No problem at all."

* * *

"What… what the _hell_ are you doing?" Kylo hissed.

Queen Reveleen flaunted her mostly naked form. She wore only a single strip of thin red fabric which loosely wrapped around her shoulders, narrow waist, and looped around her left thigh. The fabric did very little to cover the rest of her body, which was her intention.

The powerful Force user had never felt so trapped. The walls in the prayer room seemed to close in around him. He tried to back off the bed, but Queen Reveleen shadowed his movements.

She tried to corral him several times, using the fabric as a makeshift lasso. The queen quickly grew frustrated in her failed attempts to snare him.

Kylo Ren should have delivered a Force Push to the queen, but his mind wasn't thinking clearly. He was too worried about his wife's reaction. Would she be crushed? Would she run away and never see him again? Would she be infuriated? Would she strike them down with her lightsaber?

 _Kriff,_ this was terrible. How would he explain it to Rey? She could walk in at any second.

The Darksider did everything to avoid Reveleen's reach, short of physically touching her. Fuck, how did he end up in this position? All he wanted was to show Rey the palace. And maybe make love to her in one of the prayer rooms. _Maker,_ was that too much to ask? Was it too much to ask that they defile a prayer room?

Dodging Reveleen's advance again, the Sith Master eyed the exit. He should flee, find Rey, and make up an excuse for an abrupt departure. Leaving the party wouldn't be enough though. Queen Reveleen knew where they were staying. Kylo and Rey would need to leave the system tonight.

"You can't blame me… the entire galaxy wants to fuck you," the queen said in a sultry voice. She relented a bit, stretching out on the circular mattress.

"Have you been on social media, Dark Knight? Have you been on Tumblr, hmm? You must know the effect you have on women. They _all_ fantasize over the tall, handsome, brooding prince with a chip on his shoulder. You even have some lesbians obsessing over your cock. You know that, _right?"_

The queen stretched out with her right leg, trying to hook her toes into Kylo's belt.

" _Kriff_ , Reveleen," Kylo cursed. Shaking his head in disbelief, his gaze drifted to the exit once more. This was his chance to retreat.

"I don't think so. If you leave, I will tell your wife that you left me here naked. That's not exactly a lie… _is it?"_

The Darksider came to an abrupt stop, considering his options. The queen patted the mattress and giggled.

"It's your honeymoon, you should enjoy it. Let's have some fun until your wife gets here," she coaxed. "Besides, my hand has been promised to the Prince of Corellia. It's purely a political arrangement, I assure you. This might be my last chance to fuck you without causing an intergalactic civil war."

Cursing once more, Kylo Ren had heard enough. He wouldn't be blackmailed. If this was a subordinate or any other guest at the party, they would have been carved into pieces by now. Reaching behind his belt, he realized that his lightsaber was back at the cottage.

"No matter," he snapped. Kylo raised his hand, clawing his fingers toward the queen.

Reveleen flashed him a devilish smile; she didn't seem concerned or threatened in the least.

"You won't harm me," she teased. "Too much is at stake here tonight. And my fiancé has _so_ many warships."

"Oh? You must not know me at all," Kylo replied. He didn't care about the political consequences. He didn't care if the First Order lost an ally—or several, for that matter.

"Well, this looks cozy," Rey interrupted, making them both jump in response.

The Last Jedi stood in the entryway. Her hair was down, framing her face and brushing along her shoulders—just the way Kylo Ren liked it. Rey's expression was neutral and impossible to read. Her voice was eerily calm, too. She started to pace around the perimeter of the prayer room.

"What have I stumbled upon?" Rey asked in a deceptively sweet tone.

Kylo Ren felt his heartbeat stop. His bottom lip trembled and for a second, nothing came out.

"Rey… it's not… it's not what it looks like," he stammered.

"And what do you think it looks like?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Queen Reveleen chuckled. "Oh, I love this feeling. I've got goosebumps. It's _so_ good, it just has to be fattening."

The queen crawled across the mattress, never breaking eye contact with the Jedi Knight. Slowly making it to her feet, Reveleen got right in Rey's face. She gave the Jedi a mischievous smile.

"We were just waiting for you, of course," she continued.

"Excuse me?" Rey replied, narrowing her gaze.

"No, this is nothing," Kylo said, waving a hand over the nearest set of candles. The Force extinguished the flames, but the room was filled with a hundred more. Now he was kicking himself for lighting so many.

Reveleen caught Kylo out of the corner of her eye, before turning her hooded gaze to Rey again.

"Oh, _please_. You can't be this naïve, dear. Why do you think I was so welcoming to you earlier? I'm going to fuck _you_ and your husband at the same time. I was hoping to get his cock nice and stiff for your cunt."

The queen ran her index finger along Rey's jawline, taking advantage of the stunned newlywed.

" _Wh-what?"_ Rey gasped.

"Yeah, _what?"_ Kylo stuttered.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before?" the queen teased. "You don't need to be afraid, Rey. I will show you how to touch me. You may find that you enjoy it."

Rey furrowed her brow but didn't answer. Kylo Ren was at a loss for words, too. It was at that moment, however, when he felt a disturbance in the Force.

"Uh oh," he breathed.

Rey's sparkling eyes had darkened. Her lips parted and showed a hint of her teeth.

The queen had no idea that she was playing with fire. Reveleen tried to lure Rey over to the circular mattress. She went a step too far, taking Rey's hand and pulling her to the center of the prayer room.

 _No. Not today. Not ever,_ Rey thought.

"Do you know what my life was like… before I met this man?" Rey gritted out.

Kylo Ren could feel the Force surrounding the prayer room like a thick fog. Whatever hell Rey was conjuring, it would be coming down on them at any moment. He could see the warning signs written all over his wife's face. Her freckled cheeks were flushed. She had veins bulging in her forehead and neck.

"I was nothing. I had no one. I was just a scavenger on Jakku with no knowledge of the Force. I had to fight every day. I had to fight for every scrap of food and every droplet of water," Rey said, her voice beginning to shake.

"Mmm, you're a survivor," Reveleen purred.

"I'm a _warrior_ ," Rey corrected. "And I don't share. I didn't then. If another scavenger moved in on my territory, I would bash their skull in."

"Rey," Kylo soothed. His tone did nothing to calm the situation. If anything, the sound of his voice seemed to fan the flames.

"Kylo Ren is _mine._ Understand? He's the reason why my powers awakened. He's the reason I became a Jedi Knight. Do you see that scar down his face and neck? I've marked him as mine! We're equals. For years we've pushed each other to get stronger. For years we've fought and chased each other all over the galaxy. We are _the_ _Light_ and _the_ _Dark._ The sun and the moon. And the _sun_ doesn't share."

The prayer room shook on its very foundation. Thin cracks split down the marble flooring. Tiny glass sculptures—offerings to Naboo's ancient gods—shattered one by one. Candles toppled over like dominoes. The privacy screens rattled across the floor. The ceiling accents came down in long, individual loops of beige fabric.

"Rey, _my love,"_ Kylo pleaded.

The Darksider wasn't worried about the small prayer room. Rey could blow the damn thing up and he'd shield her from the debris—that wasn't the problem. The problem was the rest of the palace, particularly the chandeliers above the ballroom. Kylo Ren knew that his wife wouldn't forgive herself if she accidentally brought those down, even if it was a group of First Order delegates that were crushed in the process.

"Such passion!" Queen Reveleen squealed in delight. She reached for Rey again, but as she did, something wrapped around her wrist.

Rey gave a quick wave of her hand. The red sheer fabric on the mattress leapt up and coiled around the queen's wrists, binding them together. The rest of the red fabric wrapped around Reveleen's waist, pulling her onto the mattress with a sharp tug.

"Light bondage? I knew you had it in you, _scavenger girl,"_ Reveleen teased.

"Shut up!" Rey snapped.

With another wave of her hand, the beige ceiling accents ripped away from their hang points.

Reveleen gasped as the red fabric flipped her onto her stomach without warning. The beige fabric strips looped around her ankles, pulling her legs toward her wrists. The queen's face twisted in discomfort. She wasn't having fun anymore.

"I am not some barnyard animal. What do you think—" the queen started. She was gagged by one of the ceiling accents which wrapped around her mouth and head.

"You're the one who's hog-tied," Rey quipped.

"Alright, Rey… enough," Kylo said. As entertaining as it was, things needed to stop before Rey choked the life out of the Queen of Naboo. Moving behind his wife, he gently placed his hand on her back.

Rey didn't show signs of ceasing, even as Reveleen's eyes began to well up with tears. The fabric around her ribcage tightened, squeezing air from her lungs.

"I said _enough,"_ Kylo barked, taking control of his wife's hand.

Rey let out a low growl. Turning quickly, she reached back with her left palm—poised to slap her husband across the face. Kylo was ready for this and caught her hand, bringing it to his chest.

"You know I would never… I'd never want this. Read my thoughts, Rey. You'll know the truth," he said huskily.

"Don't you think I already know that?" she glowered.

Rey grabbed Kylo by his collar, pulling him down to meet her lips. She delivered a crushing kiss to the man she loved. Kylo grunted in response as Rey bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Fuck," he murmured, scooping Rey into his arms. She drew blood with the bite, which drove him mad with want.

Rey's legs locked around her husband's waist. She could feel his cock against her thigh, standing at attention.

"Kylo," she hissed between breaths.

Rey grabbed a fistful of his mane, using his dark locks to pull herself up. Kylo grunted loudly in response and nearly broke the kiss—before Rey caught his lower lip again. The pair traded hungry, primal moans. Their teeth clicked just before Kylo grabbed the side of her face. His full lips brushed against hers, and when she moaned again, he sucked her tongue into his mouth. The newlyweds tried to devour each other. Their bodies strained to be closer; to be one again.

"Damn these clothes," Kylo growled, pulling Rey's skirt past her thigh.

Rey pulled back enough to gasp for air.

"Fuck," she panted heavily. "Not here, _please."_

The Jedi leaned her forehead against his and tried to calm down. Rey's aching core was on fire, and she knew what was about to happen. _Kriff_ , she wanted it to happen—just not in front of an audience. Kylo was seconds away from rubbing her clit with his gloved fingers. She couldn't have stopped him then; she barely had the self-control to stop him now.

Rey kissed him hard, one last time.

"Yes," she whispered, sounding victorious. "You are mine."

"Of course," Kylo breathed. _Fuck,_ this wasn't fair. Kylo could smell his wife's arousal. He could practically taste it when he licked his lips.

Behind them, the queen struggled on the prayer mattress. She rolled on her belly, but her efforts were in vain. Her muffled screams were indecipherable.

The knights held each other for a moment, savoring their Bond and basking in each other's embrace.

"What should we do with the queen?" Rey finally asked.

"No one has come looking for her yet… which means she had this whole thing planned out in advance. Her handlers will check on her in a couple of hours, I'm sure. Unless a nosy guest finds her first."

Reveleen's eyes bulged in disbelief. Kylo Ren and Rey were just going to leave her there, hog-tied and half naked. She screamed into her gag, but her muffled threats sounded muted and garbled. She would get them for this humiliation. Somehow… some way she would get her revenge.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

Queen Reveleen opened her eyes. Incredibly, she had fallen asleep while lying in a twisted knot. Voices came down the hallway, making her scream into her gag.

"No kidding? You had Finn and Poe at the same time?" asked a masculine voice.

Jon Tee came walking into the prayer room with Captain Phasma on his arm. They both came to an abrupt stop, realizing that this wasn't the fresher.

"Oh, sorry," Jon said, doing a double-take.

"Your Majesty," Phasma said, giving the queen a small nod.

"Well, you're getting better at curtseying," Jon teased. "Now if you can do it without using my shoulder for balance."

"Shut it," Phasma snapped, elbowing him in the side.

Jon laughed through the pain while reaching for his cell phone.

"Ah, and to think… I almost didn't show up to this soirée. I'm so glad I made the trip," he confessed.

* * *

Leia's sleek ambassador ship exited hyperspace near the Mon Cala homeworld. Sitting by the command console, the general enjoyed her morning cup of tea. She casually flipped through articles on her holopad. She did not expect to find the entire Mon Cala fleet waiting to greet her.

"Uh… General," said her assistant.

Looking up from the holopad, Leia nearly spilled her tea. Dozens of warships were outside the viewports. The entire fleet looked like they were preparing to head into battle.

"Someone talk to me," Leia said, standing from her seat.

"We're trying," called out one of the communication engineers. "The Mon Cala fleet is sending a transmission but it's heavily encrypted."

"Hail the closest cruiser. That's Admiral Tills, correct? Her fleet looks ready for war, and I want to know why."

"Yes, ma'am," replied the operator. The general's team got busy, trying to decode the messages coming in from the fleet.

"They would only encrypt transmissions during a time of war," Leia said under her breath.

At that moment, she saw a new article flash on her holopad—taking over the entire screen.

The title said, "Farewell Ackbar, you were delicious."

Leia's eyes widened in shock.

"Armitage Hux, you lying son of a bitch. I'm going to fucking kill you!" she snapped.

* * *

The windows inside _The Millennium Falcon_ had fogged up. The blue glow of hyperspace barely managed to seep into the cockpit. The ship's navicomputer was piloting, so it didn't matter that Kylo Ren and Rey couldn't see out of the windows. In fact, the newlyweds were too preoccupied exploring each other's anatomy to care.

Rey moaned against Kylo's lips, pulling back just enough to take a breath.

"Mmm," she hummed. "Fuck, its hot in here."

"We should remove more of our clothes," Kylo groaned.

Resting her head on his chest, Rey let out a sigh.

"I love sitting on your lap but there's not a lot of room," she confessed.

Rey knew that her husband wanted to fuck her right there in the pilot's chair. She wasn't opposed to the idea, even if part of her ass was jammed against the console.

"There's enough space for our purposes, right?" he smirked.

"I guess so," she scoffed.

Kylo brushed his lips along her forehead. As blissful as this was, he could tell that something was on his wife's mind.

"Ben," Rey started in a soft voice. She only called him that when it was something serious.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked.

"We're on our honeymoon, _my love,"_ he answered.

Kylo thought they were on the same page. Leaving Naboo was the right call. They were scheduled to leave in a couple of days anyway. There were plenty of other systems that he wanted to explore with Rey. She hadn't seen much of the galaxy and he wanted to change that.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"We couldn't stay on Naboo, Rey. Not after hog-tying the queen," he replied.

"Reveleen had it coming… don't get me wrong there. But we were supposed to be more _responsible_. I don't know. It's been on my mind since you told me about her engagement to the Corellian Prince. That's potentially _two_ systems that we've pissed off," Rey said, sounding like the weight of the Republic was on her shoulders again.

"Rey," he sighed.

"I could have wiped her mind afterward or made her sleep. We could have moved her to a bedroom. She would have woken the next morning and wondered if it was all a bad dream," Rey continued.

"It was all I could do to drag you away," Kylo reminded her.

"I _know,"_ Rey said.

"What are you saying, my love. You want to go back to Naboo… to make things _right?"_

"I think so," she said, sounding a bit unsure herself. "So the queen has a volunteer army at her disposal, right? They are probably out looking for us in Lake Country."

"It's a little more complicated than that," Kylo sighed. "I wasn't entirely forthcoming about Naboo, because I thought we'd be alone all week. The system is stable."

"What is it?" Rey asked, repositioning herself so she could stare into her husband's eyes.

"Years ago, my grandfather came to visit the tomb of my grandmother. Darth Vader was so upset when Padmé died, I think he had to visit her. He was haunted by her ghost in a way. And while he was on Naboo he installed a garrison. The Empire took control of the planet for nearly twenty years."

"Maker," Rey breathed.

"So, they built hundreds of anti-air cannons. Most are hidden in the landscape or under statues and garden beds. There were underground storages filled with weapons caches. Naboo may be small, but it's not as benign as people believe. Not anymore," Kylo continued.

Rey understood much better now. Queen Reveleen had access to a mini arsenal. There was a chance that _The Millennium Falcon_ could be shot down before it ever got close to the palace.

"There's nothing that you and I can't accomplish… if we work together," Rey said softly.

"Is that so?" Kylo asked, pulling her in for a tighter embrace. "So, what's your plan? You want to break into the palace and force the queen to forgive us?"

"Something like that. Plus, I meant to visit the palace gift shop. I wanted to bring everyone souvenirs. But before we return, we need to make a quick stop," Rey said with a playful laugh.

"Okay," Kylo said, mulling it over.

Rey leaned in close and pressed her lips against his ear.

"I was also thinking that when we're done… we could find a nice, secluded _waterfall_ ," she cooed.

"I _see._ Well, let's turn this fucking ship around. We've got key chains to buy," Kylo replied.

* * *

A/N: You get a key chain AND you get a key chain! You can never have enough key chains. I know this update has taken a long time. Sanctuary has consumed my life, but it gave me a chance to really think about the ending for _Honeymoon._ I'm happy and excited to begin work on the conclusion for the series. Thank you for reading.


End file.
